Forbidden Love
by YGP
Summary: Two vampires on different sides are spilt between a war. When they finally come face to face, will there be blood to pay or will something unexpected happen? Mostly SoraxKairi
1. Three Sides of the Same Story

_This story came up from several ways. Mainly trying to think of another way vampire story as good as The Light of My Blood and then thinking about Romeo x Juliet (the anime) and Romeo and Juliet for some reason. There just had to be something more forbidden about it._

_**Note:** When I say Twilight Vampires, I don't mean the vampires from the Twilight Movie. I mean from Twilight Town. Just in case anybody got confused at first. I thought Twilight Vampires was a good name but you'll see._

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1: Three Sides of the Same Story:_

**_Sora: The Cold-Hearted Prince of the Vampires_**

"Get them!" A vampire's voice echoed through out the crowd as another battle was raging on. The vampires of Radiant Gardens were fighting against the vampires of Twilight in Destiny's Forest. The forest that split both town from each other. It was only one of the battles that has been going on for many years.

Along them was Prince Sora of Twilight as he rushed in with unstoppable speed and killing vampires where ever he saw them. Quickly, he would suck their blood or slash them with his Keyblade, usually known to vampires as a weapon of destruction. No emotion showed through his cold face as he had been through many battles before. His blood red eyes and the narrow pupils inside of them could scare even the coldest of vampires. As he fought, he didn't seem to mind the blood of his enemies was on his face.

Soon, the battle was over and Sora and his vampires of Twilight were the ones who came out victorious. "Let's head back!" Sora demanded. His vampire soldiers saluted him. Sora looked at his surroundings with sharp, serious eyes. He wanted to make sure all of the Radiant Garden vampires were dead. All he could see was lifeless bodies lying around and blood that stained the ground and the trees. When he felt the forest was clear, he turned around and started walking. His followers trailed behind him.

They headed back to their side of the world: Twilight Town. In the main room of the castle, everyone came to celebrate the victory. Sora stood near his soon to be throne chair with a rare smile on his face. People started commending him on a successful attack.

The current King Mickey and his future mate Namine stepped up beside him. King Mickey and Sora nodded toward each other and walked away from the crowd.

"There's no need to see if you're ready or not. I trust leaving Twilight Town in your hands. Once the full moon surfaces, you will be the next king."

Sora looked toward the crowd and then toward Namine who was smiling at him. The vampires that lived in Twilight thought that Sora and Namine were complete opposite but she was chosen for him and Sora accepted her. He walked toward her. His hand had slid into her and led her outside in the hall.

As he expected, the halls were empty because everyone was inside celebrating. Namine's head pressed against the wall as his lips were pressed against her. His hand slid behind her head. He could the strands of her blond hair between his fingers. It was the best way to release the tension that had built inside of him from the battle and his reward. His body moved in closer to hers as he continued to kiss her.

Soon, their reunion was interrupted when Sora could smell a familiar scent coming toward them. The door to the main room opened and King Mickey stepped outside. "Sora. I don't mean to interrupt but everyone's asking for you."

King Mickey walked back inside.

"Don't worry Sora. There's always the full moon ceremony. No one can bother us then."

"You think?" Sora walked back inside and Namine soon followed behind.

_**Kairi: The Innocent Vampire Princess**_

From Radiant Gardens, a young red haired princess touched her chest in pain and her eyes widened in fear. She could hear the screams and feel the pain of her vampire soldiers being killed through the battle. She wanted to go out and helped them but her soon to be mate and father insisted that she stay in the castle. Soon, she was to be ruler of Radiant Gardens. That was the main reason they kept telling her and the main reason she needed to stay alive.

Her mate, a long silver haired vampire walked to her. "Kairi?! What's wrong?"

"Riku! I don't care what you or my father says next time, I'm going out to fight with my fellow vampires!" He pulled her close to him and held her as she kept her eyes closed.

"There's no need to feel bad."

"I promise I will kill the Prince of Twilight Town. He'll pay for everything he's done." she whispered.

"What are we going to do about the Organization?"

She looked up toward his face. "Let's not worry about them. They haven't done anything yet."

She took his hand and walked down the hall, feeling better that he was there. They walked into the main room of the castle where her father was waiting. His hand was rested on top of the throne chair.

"Kairi. I'm sorry about what happened but I didn't want you going out there. Pretty soon the full moon will rise and you will become in charge. We can't have anything happening to you until then. I'm sure Riku will make sure of that." Kairi and Riku smiled at each other. Kairi accepted her father's decision in choosing Riku to help her rule over Radiant Gardens. Still, no matter before or after her ceremony of becoming queen, she made it her life mission to kill the Prince of Twilight. Then maybe this war of vampires would be over.

_**The Organization: The Only Humans of Existence:**_

"Vampires are the vile, disgusting creatures of this world that need to be destroyed!" the leader of The Organization shouted.

A meeting of The Organization was going on in a place the vampires called The World That Never Was. No vampire was ever successful in finding their hideout.

Their mission in life: Destroy the vampires.

"We are the only the humans left in this world. The vampires took that away from us a long time ago. Now it's time that we get it back!"

The other eleven members agreed as they cheered on their leader Xemnas. He was the founder of The Organization when the most of the world had turned into vampires. He gathered a group of scientists, the remaining humans left and fled to a world they would be safe. Like him, the humans refused to be servants to the vampires or targets for meals.

He and the rest of the scientists worked on experiments as ways to get rid of vampires. They would sometimes go out into Destiny's forest and trapped vampires that were out alone to use as targets of their experiments. After vampires are nonexistence, they had planned on taking over the world as their own.


	2. A Dance To Remember

_This is only the beginning of what's to come. Sora and Kairi are just the modern day Romeo and Juliet._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: A Dance To Remember:

Sora was sitting on his bed with his hands behind his head. Things had gotten boring since the last vampire battle and Namine wasn't there to keep him company since she was out shopping. There was a knock on his door and one of his servants had walked in with an envelope in his hand.

"Prince Sora? Aren't you going to get ready for the ball at Radiant Gardens?"

A smile came on Sora's face as his eyebrow arched up. "Really?"

A blonde spiked haired man walked in beside the boy.

"Cloud? What would you think if I assassinate the princess?"

Cloud crossed his arms as he leaned inside the door. "I would say you're going to make this war even worse."

"But we're going to have to meet eventually and none of her vampires can stop me. She's going to have to do something about it some time."

"Fine."

Sora smirked a little. "You!" The servant looked at Sora surprised. "Just fine out what the Princess looks like now. I'll handle the rest."

* * *

Kairi watched as the main floor of the castle of being decorated. Even after insisting that her father not, he continued with plans to have a party and celebrate her future to come. She shook her head and walked off.

After hours of hard work, everything was ready and vampires were there dressed up. Sora walked in with a decorated mask that covered near his eyes and a cape. He smiled as he looked at the crowd. His main target was not in his sight yet.

At the bottom of the stairs, Kairi was dressed up in a fancy ball gown with a few of her friends Aerith and Yuffie. Her head rose up toward the top of the stairs, smiling. Riku was at the top of the stairs along with her father. He looked at back and smiled.

Sora walked over to Kairi and bowed in front of her. He held out his hand as a way of asking her to dance. For a few seconds, she got caught in his deep, dark blue eyes before she could move her hand. She hesitated before she placed her hand in the masked stranger's. A smile came across his face as he realized she probably didn't know what the Prince of Twilight looked like.

They walked out to the dance floor as they looked into each others' eyes. Riku watched them as well, not too happy. Aerith looked over to the other side of the room and seen Cloud. He crossed his arms as he looked back at her. She knew if he was here, trouble was sure to follow. Her mind told her to tell that the Twilight Vampires were here but her feet stayed in place.

Sora and Kairi danced around on the floor like the other vampires.

"I don't mean to be rude but if it's okay with you, I would like to end this soon."

"Hmm. I don't think you want to miss this Princess." A surprised look came across her face. "I'm no ordinary dancer."

She started to get nervous as started to believe he was crazy. "Really? You know. This wasn't a masquerade right?"

He went close to her ear smiling. "Don't you think it's fair for a princess to dance with a prince?" Her eyes widened as she realized she was in a trap.

"You might wanna keep dancing." She growled under her breath. He pulled her closer which Riku noticed. "Stay close. I wouldn't want anybody to hear our little conversation."

"I've been waiting to face you."

"Well. How are you going to when you don't have anything to kill me with?" She reached down toward the spilt on the side of her dress.

"Don't underestimate me." In her hand, she held a knife with a special kind of poison set to kill vampires. She tried to go for his side but he dipped her quickly only holding her with one hand. The knife almost slipped out of her hand. She was surprised at how fast he was. More than she expected.

"Drop the knife princess. I have this place surrounded with vampires and they will attack at my command." he whispered. She let the knife slip out of her hands and drop to the floor. Whether it was a bluff or not, she couldn't take that chance. Her body was brought back up close to his.

An elderly couple was dancing nearby them. "Princess Kairi. You dropped your knife." the man said.

Kairi stared at Sora, with a look of death. "Thanks but I won't need it."

"Wise move princess. Wow. You're really flexible."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come outside with me so we can talk?"

"Why can't we talk here?"

"Believe me. You don't wanna do that. It might ruin your party."

Kairi closed her eyes with a smirk. There only had to be one thing he was implying. She knew that he was there to kill her and he wanted it to be one on one.

A pain suddenly came in her back as she closed her eyes tight. "Then again, there's no reason we can't start now." He sunk claws deeper as he could feel her skin about to break. She kept her cries of pain as low as she could. Her nails went to the back of his neck and broke through his skin. Steams of blood started to run down.

"So? You will fight back." He moved his claws from his back and put his hand on his shoulder. Riku walked down the stairs, set on stopping their dance.

With one of his sharp fingernail, Sora started to make a line in Kairi's skin. She started to bleed as she closed her eyes tight and held her teeth close together. "Your death might be little painful."

"Hey!" Riku yelled.

Sora's eyes widened as he could smell the scent of her blood. It was one of the sweetest things he smelled in his life. Kairi separated from him as she held onto her shoulder and Riku moved her hand. He could see the blood on her shoulder and hand.

Riku's head snapped toward Sora. His sharp teeth showed as he started to growl. Sharp nails came toward Sora but he dodged before his face was hit. Vampires stopped dancing to see what was going on. "Who are you?!"

Sora held his cape in front of him, hiding most of his body. "I am Prince Sora of Twilight Town. Known to you as one of the Twilight Vampires."

Conversations started through the crowd. Sora let go of his cape as he waited to see what would happen.

"_What is he thinking?" _Cloud thought.

Riku walked toward the Twilight Vampire. No one saw a flinch come from Sora as Riku stopped in front of him. "Was this your plan?! You think you would sneak in here and kill Princess Kairi?!"

"Sorry. Was that so obvious?" Sora remarked sarcastically.

Riku's growl could help but make Sora smile.

"Catch me if you can Princess." He took off running the other way through the crowd as people gasped and moved. Intentionally, he ran half his speed so that he would tempt Kairi to follow him. Kairi was about to take off running after but Riku grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the whole room.

"You can't. There's no telling what he has out there."

"I don't care!" She snatched her arm away and ran off. Cloud shook his head and walked out of the room. Riku sighed and Kairi's father came beside him. He placed his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"She can do this but you better go after her."

Riku nodded and ran off.

* * *

Sora ran through Destiny's Forest, still with a smile on his face. He could tell that she was following behind him almost a yard away. His feet slowed down to a stop. He stood in a wide space, away from the trees. A huge pond was beside him. He slowly turned around, waiting for her to come.

Kairi could tell that he stopped by his scent in the air and the vibrations in the ground had stopped. As she was running, she wished she had time to change. The weight of the dress was slowing down her speed.

Soon, she was face to face with her worst enemy.

His hand reached up and removed the mask from his face. His bangs moved as the wind was blowing. The air had seemed to have gotten colder like his eyes. Even through her pale skin, she could feel it. Her arms wrapped her body as she looked away from his face.

His smile was starting to make her shake a little. There was something about it that started to make fear arise inside her. She only heard rumors of what he was capable of but she knew tonight she would see it with her own eyes. Tonight, only one of them would leave alive.

Sora snapped his fingers as he closed his eyes. Within seconds, she was surrounded by his Twilight Vampires. All she had to fight with was her nails and one poison knife. She took it out and fought against them. Blood started to spatter on her dress as she killed them one by one. By the time the last vampire was down, she was breathing. The smell of the excessive blood made her pupils narrow and ready to wipe the smile off the vampire she was after. He chuckled a little. When his eyes opened, she could see his pupils were as narrow as hers.

"You really aren't a pushover Princess. You really wanna kill me?"

"Yes!" They rushed toward each other. They dodged the sharpness of each other fingernails but Sora was quicker. Kairi was hit the stomach but the force of his foot. She fell back toward the ground, not in too much pain.

"Wanna give up now?"

Kairi smirked and tore off the bottom half of her dress. "Hm. That's what you want me to do." She stood up and rushed toward him. He tried to dodge but her foot tripped at the tip of his shoe. Her arms had wrapped around his neck as she tried to regain her balance. She could feel his body lean back as he tried to keep his feet planted on the ground. They fell back toward the ground as she held onto him. Pain started to throb in the back of his head as his eyes were closed tight. Her body rested on his as she kept her eyes closed, unable to think.

"Wow. I didn't think you were clumsy too." She sat up on her hands, looking down at him.

"This isn't going to be over even if we're both dead. This war won't end until one of us surrenders or all of us are dead. Do you really want that to happen?!"

"Why should I care? Why should any of care?"

Her head turned to the side as her eyes closed tight. "Well I do! I'm tired of sitting around waiting to hear how many vampires died!"

He was surprised at how serious she was.

"Can't we settle this with some sort of peace agreement or something?" He smiled and turned over, pinning her down to the ground.

"Or we can still fight." She tried to get up but his force was too much. Interested, he did the unexpected.

"All right. I'll hold off this once but there's one thing I want from you."

She started to get afraid, not knowing what he was going to do. "Your blood. It interests me." His nose moved toward her neck. She could feel him barely touching her skin.

"No! You can't!" She took a deep breath in as he could feel the point of his teeth sink into her skin. "You're not supposed to take someone's blood like this! It's only for the mating on the full moon!" she cried.

Her arms started to feel weak and her eyes started to lower as she could feel some of the blood draining from her.

"Stop." she whispered.

He struggled to get away from her neck but he couldn't do it right away. The taste of her blood had become irresistible to him. His head rose as he managed to stop himself. He took a deep breath in of the night air as his way of resisting. His dark blue eyes met back at hers as he smiled. "Your blood. I knew when I smelled it, it was addicting. It's sweet."

She looked surprised as he rose up from her and sat at her side. "Well. Just don't lay there. Tell me when we're going to meet up tomorrow to discuss this peace thing."

She sat up, still surprised. "You still want go through with it?"

"I could forget it and kill you." he suggested.

"Fine. Here under the tree when sunset comes."

"Alone?"

"Alone."

He smiled with his eyes closed a little and got up. He figured whether he wanted to go through with this peace idea or not, he could still use it to his advantage if he had decided to kill her later. Her idea had amused him enough to see what will happen.

Nearby, he could hear someone coming. The scent wasn't from his side. He ran off and disappeared into the forest. She watched, never taking her eyes off the spot she last seen him. Someone else came running toward her.

"Kairi!" She snapped out of what she was thinking and looked up at her future mate.

"Riku?"

"Are you okay?! You're bleeding!"

"Huh?" Quickly, her hands covered the holes Sora left in her neck and stood up. "Don't worry. It's not mine. I had to fight a few Twilight Vampires. I'm fine."

"What about the prince?"

"Oh. He didn't stick around. I guess he just wanted to show off." He sighed in relief and she walked passed him. He followed behind; making sure no other vampires attacked her. As Kairi walked, her hand moved on her neck, thinking about what Sora said about her blood.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. The Tie That Brings Us Together

_Another chapter of Forbidden Love. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: The Tie that Brings Us Together:

Sora walked down the hall of castle. The sun was starting to set in the sky and night was soon to come. "Sora!" Sora turned around and seen Namine behind him. He didn't notice her scent as he was busy thinking about meeting Kairi. "Where are you going?"

Sora smiled and walked toward her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I just going out for a little."

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Oh. Can I come with you?"

"Maybe next time. I just wanna go out and think of our next move by myself."

"Oh. Okay."

He smiled and pressed his lips against hers for a few minutes before he left.

* * *

Night came around and Sora walked to same spot as last night. The place by the lake where he and Kairi had agreed to meet. The young red-haired princess turned to him when she could smell his scent. "You're late."

"I'm here now princess. That's all that counts."

"You don't have to keep calling me that. You can just call me Kairi."

Sora crossed his arms. "Yeah right princess. Let's just get down to business." Together, they sat down on the ground and starting discussing peace for their kingdom along with other things about them. Sora was surprised by her and how much she wanted the war to end.

Suddenly, his head turned over toward the bushes.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Shh. You don't hear that Kairi."

"I heard you finally called me Kairi."

He looked toward her, confused.

"Just kidding but I do hear something."

Two cloaked figures came out of the bushes in front of them. Sora and Kairi stood up, angry. "Wow. The Prince of Twilight and the Princess of Radiant Gardens here together? Now this is something to see."

Sora started growling a little.

"Well this makes our job a lot easier."

"You must be apart of the organization." Kairi said.

"It doesn't matter because they're going to nothing soon!" Sora said before he rushed toward them.

One of them just smiled. His hand fling to the side as powder spilled flew out. It flew into Sora's eyes. Sora closed his eyes tightly as his eyes started to burn intensely. Kairi could hear his cries of pain. She started to feel something she never felt for him: worried.

"Sora?!"

"Kairi! Stay back!"

She froze in place. The two dark figures laughed a little. "Are you in pain yet? That powder I threw in your eyes will soon make you blind if it isn't washed out in time. It's one of the experiments we've been working on. Thanks to using a vampire, we know this will work."

The vampire laughed a little. The other that stood beside him said "Come on! Let's just finish him off!"

The one who threw powder in Sora's eyes pulled out a knife. It had a special poison to kill vampires that the organization came up with. He rushed toward Sora. Sora wasn't quick enough to notice and his eyes still couldn't open.

"No!" Kairi rushed and got in between them. Sora jumped a little as he realized what happened. The mysterious man jumped back beside his partner. Kairi pulled the knife out that was sticking out of her chest as her eyes started to lower. The poison was started to sink in faster than she thought. One thing was clear. She had to get rid of the men fast before they were both dead.

She rushed toward them and the man threw another knife. It made a little cut on Kairi's shoulder. She winced in pain but it still wasn't enough to stop her. She used all the strength she had to kill both of the men. Their bodies were left for dead on the ground.

After, she walked over to Sora. He could smell her scent near by. "Kairi? Why did you-?" He felt her hand pull his arm. She led him toward the edge of the lake.

"I know this might hurt but I'm going to need you to open your eyes."

He struggled but he managed to keep them open. There was blood red and still in pain. The air hitting his eyes was making it worse. She helped by splashing water in until they managed to clear up. She smiled as her eyes started to struggle to stay open. "Good. You're okay now."

Sora watched as she fell to the ground unconscious. "Kairi!" He started to shake her as he was calling her name. The poison had to being getting to her and he knew what he had to do. He put his mouth to her shoulder and started sucking and spitting out the poison blood but he could see it wasn't enough . There had to be a faster way to get out the poison.

He put his mouth to her chest and started sucking and spitting out the poison. Soon, the poison was out of her system but he checked her blood one last time to make sure she was clean. Her blood had seemed to be clear but it seemed she didn't have enough. Slowly, Kairi started to open her eyes.

"Why…did you save me? You could've let me die and you could take over."

"Shut up! You need more blood!" The anger and worry in his voice made her jump a little. He lifted up her head to his neck. "Here! Take my blood!"

"No. It's only supposed to be for the mating ceremony." she managed to get out.

Sora growled as he thought she was being stubborn. "You still need blood."

"I only drink blood from animals right now."

Sora rolled his eyes and laid her back on the ground. "Fine." He stood up and looked back. "Don't die." He ran off.

In the forest, he ran, thinking and worrying about her. He was sure why but inside he felt like he had to save her. His feet slowed down to a stop. Ahead, he seen something with dark gray fur and yellow eyes, standing on all fours. His eyes widened in surprise. It was rare to see one and a rare delicacy.

The wolf turned his head. It started to growl as it's eyes pieced at Sora. It's teeth started to show more and more. Wolves hating vampires wasn't hard to understand. Vampires are the reason wolves are going extinct. Sora stared back waiting to see what the wolf was going to do.

* * *

Kairi laid on the ground with her hands on her stomach. Up above, she could see the many stars in the dark blue sky. _"This is probably it for me but at least if I die, I won't be sad. I don't know why I saved him but it doesn't matter." _

She closed her eyes with a peaceful look on her face. Suddenly, something had dropped beside her. She turned her head and she looked surprised. "A dead wolf?"

"Yeah and it wasn't easy to get." Kairi turned her head to look up at Sora. "How come you're not drinking? I thought you said you only drink animals' blood."

She smiled. "Sora. I can't move."

Sora rolled his eyes as he sighed. He bent down and lifted Kairi's head. He cut the wolf's head off and let her drink from it's body like a waterfall. Soon, the body was empty.

"Thank you."

"You really aren't cut out to be a vampire. Do you still need more blood?"

She nodded and he sighed. "I'll go see what else I can find." He walked out and Kairi's head turned back toward the sky. She smiled.

A shadow had came over her face. Red eyes glowed, staring down at her. She started to shake, afraid.

_To Be continued..._


	4. Wondering About You

_Another chapter of Forbidden Love. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Wondering About You:_

Sora walked through the forest with a dead wolf on his back. _"Two wolves in one night. That's something you don't see. I thought vampires got ready of them. Still. How come she's different from any other vampire? There's something about her and it's more than just her blood. We come from different sides. We're supposed to be enemies. Then why…?" _An image of her laughing crossed his mind. They seemed to have a lot in common.

His feet came to a stop as he dropped the animal from his back. Someone dark was standing over Kairi. Afraid for her life, he rushed over quickly. The vampire quickly turned his head to Sora.

"Who are you?!"

"Sora!" Kairi said worried.

The vampire didn't give him an answer.

"Get away from her!" Sora rushed toward the vampire and went to attack. The vampire quickly dodged and tried to slash Sora. Sora was able to dodge, surprised at his speed. He seemed more faster than him. The vampire jumped back and disappeared into the forest. Sora bent down to Kairi. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. He didn't attack me. She was just looking."

Sora smiled in relief. He sat down. "Then the legends must be true. The rogue vampire really does live in this forest. The scent of your blood is filling the air. Of course it's going to attract something."

Kairi smiled as she looked up at him. "Like you."

"Well I all ready told you why and of course he would look at you first."

"And you're saying I'm pretty too?"

"What?! I didn't say that but you are."

A surprised look came across her face. She struggled to sit up. His hand touched her back gently as he helped her. "I brought you another wolf. You better appreciate it."

"I will." Her eyes met his as he didn't seem to have that cold look in them anymore. They seemed to have lit up as if he was happy.

"You have pretty eyes." she whispered.

Quickly, she covered her mouth as she realized the words slipped out of her mouth. She thought she kept that in her mind. All he could do was laugh. "I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to come out."

She shook her head a little. Her eyes moved back and forth from his eyes to his lips. She didn't notice that he had moved in closer until then. The tip of their noses touched each other as they closed her eyes. Their lips brushed against each other lightly. His lips parted a little as he was ready to move in.

He felt her hand press against his chest. "No. We shouldn't." His eyes opened. Within a few seconds so did hers. He moved back, giving her space.

"You should drink more blood." She could tell he was trying to change the subject. "And then I'll find a way to take you home."

"You can't! You'll probably get caught doing that!"

"How else are you going to get home? I don't want your vampires coming after us, thinking we kidnapped you or something. Besides, I snuck into your party. It shouldn't be too hard getting you in your own castle."

She looked down, unsure about what to do but there wasn't much she could. Her body was in no condition to move. Reluctantly, she accepted his offer and drunk the rest of the blood he brought for her.

Later, he sneaked into Radiant Gardens carrying her on his back. He stood behind a wall, making sure no one was around. "Hold on." he whispered. Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter. He ran toward the castle and climbed up the castle wall to her room. He sat back on her bed and her arms unwrapped from around him. She laid back on her bed.

"So? We agree no more fighting."

He looked back. "No more fighting... for now."

She watched as he climbed out of the window wondering if he would make it out okay and about what almost happened.

Sora ran back home, thinking about her and how he was feeling. He wondered if he was starting to care about her or was he attracted because of her sweet blood.

Soon, he climbed into the window in his room. Inside, Namine was sleeping on her side of his bed. He sighed as he remembered he forgot that they were suppose be together tonight. He slipped in beside her. She awoke a little, feeling herself being wrapped in his arms. Instantly, she fell back asleep, too tired to ask anything. His head rested on her cheek, still wondering.

Half way through the night, he let go of her and turned on his back. The thought of what happened had kept him awake. His eyes stayed glued to the ceiling. Meeting with Kairi was starting to make him rethink a lot of things. More than he ever has before.


	5. Show Me Love

_Chapter 5: Show Me Love:_

"You look tired." Sora stopped in place in the hall as he heard a voice. He turned around, toward Namine and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm okay." he lied. He continued walking.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Um? Just going out for a little again. I'll be back." He waved off as she started to get worried and wondered what was going on. It was sunset and night wasn't supposed to be for another couple of minutes. Out of curiosity, she decided to follow him.

Kairi walked out of her castle toward the forest. The sky was all ready starting to get dark. The thought of what happened still played in her mind. How she felt was still a mystery to her. Walking back to pond was the only thing she could think of to clear her mind or at least, somehow help her understand what was going on.

When she got there, she saw a familiar lone figure standing under the big tree. Her mouth wanted to move but she remained froze. Before she could do anything, he turned his head toward her. "What are you doing here?"

Her mouth tried to move but words couldn't come to here. All she could say was "I don't know."

He smirked as he closed his eyes. His head turned back toward the pond. "Can I ask something?" She remained silent so he took that as a yes. "What would've happened if… I mean. I don't know what to think anymore."

"I've…been kind of thinking the same way." She replied softly.

"So? How do you feel about it?" She walked over toward him, unsure about what to say.

"I'm not sure but… I think…I'm started to care about you more than I want to. For some reason, I just had to say that." he whispered.

Her eyes looked toward the ground. "Even if…I felt the same way…we can't be." He moved her hands into his. She wanted to resist getting any closer to him but she wouldn't move.

"We're supposed to be enemies." she quietly said.

"But that can change. You and I will soon be in charge. This war can stop now." Her teeth clutched together as she held onto his hands tightly.

"But what about…?"

His head moved down toward her face. She felt his lips gently moved from her forehead to her lips. He started to kiss her but she refused to kiss him back. He moved back a little and slowly opened his eyes. "I guess I took it the wrong way about how you felt." She started to get worried. She did care about him and didn't want to hurt him. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around and kissed him.

* * *

Namine walked through the forest. She fell behind following Sora but she could still smell his scent in the air. She groaned as she had to walk over rocks and tree roots. Her foot had tripped over a sharp room. Her body headed toward the ground but she felt herself being pulled up by her arm. "You should really be careful out here."

"Huh?" She blinked a few times at the vampire. "Um? Thanks."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm out here looking for someone."

"So am I? I haven't seen you before. Riku." He held out his hand.

She shook it saying "Namine." She thought it was weird. She could tell he was from Radiant Gardens but he couldn't tell where she was from.

* * *

The two vampires of royalty continued to kiss under the night sky. Both of them sitting under the big tree. Her fingers ran through his chestnut brown hair. She bit his lip, tempted to try his blood. He just smiled, as he didn't seem to mind. Apart of her was telling her to stop but an even bigger part wanted to keep going. Her body leaned back against the cool grass.

He sat in front of her as she had her knees up, waiting to see what she would do next. Without thinking, she pulled up her long white dress halfway between her knees and thighs. He smiled and came over her. They began to kiss. His hand moved along her side slowly. The touch of his hand made it harder for her body to reject him.

He started kissing her neck as she wondered if he was going to take her blood again. Strings holding the front of her dress together started to come loose. A blush came across her face as she opened her eyes a little. Things were starting to move too fast for her.

His hand slipped under dress onto right breast. Her body jumped in pleasure and fear. She tried hard not to moan at his soft touch. _"This has to stop." _He made a trail of kisses from her neck back to her lips. Her lips refused to move as he kept tried to kiss her. She closed her eyes tightly. He closed his eyes as he moved beside her.

"You know. If you wanna this to stop, you could've said so."

"I can't! I'm sorry! It's not right for me to do this."

"If you're worried about the being enemies thing then-."

"It's not just that!" she yelled.

Tears started to fall from her cheek. He leaned over her, worried. Soon she knew she would have to make a choice that would end up hurting someone.

"Get away from her!" Their eyes looked over toward the voice. The silver haired vampire started to get angry as he thought the worst of what was going on. He flew at Sora knocking him down to the ground. Namine stood nearby behind the trees, watching and confused about what was going on. Kairi sat up quick as she cried out for them to stop.

They continued to roll around on the ground, fighting. Riku pinned Sora to the ground. "How dare you try to assault her?!"

Namine looked surprised as she wondered if she wondered if it was true. Feeling hurt, she turned away and walked in the forest.

Kairi looked toward the ground, ashamed. Sora was waiting for her to come at his defend but she didn't say anything. His attention turned to Riku and he pushed him off. The three got up from the ground. Sora watched Riku walked over to Kairi and made sure she was okay. Riku pulled her into his arms as she chose to accept his comfort.

Her eyes tried to stay away from looking at him but they couldn't help it. Even though he remained serious, she could see his pain.

He looked toward the side, not being able to watch anymore. He walked away with out looking back.

_To Be continued..._


	6. The Rouge Vampire

_Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out but here's the next chapter._

* * *

_Chapter 6: The Rouge Vampire:_

Namine walked through the dark forest upset and hurt. What made it worse was trying to avoid tripping over the roots in the ground and sharp rocks. Not watching the ground, she foot tripped over a sharp pointed rock. She fell down on the ground. Blood started to cover her foot from the cut. Pain started to throb from her ankle. She looked back toward her foot. Afraid that she would make it worse, she remained still.

Her eyes closed tightly as eyes started to water, thinking about the pain with her foot and with Sora. Suddenly, a scent crossed her nose. Her head lifted up to see red eyes starring back at hers. The only thought that crossed her mind was this was end for her. The mysterious vampire bent down and carefully picked her up from the ground. She sighed in pain as her ankle moved a little.

He turned around and slowly started walking. "It's okay." the vampire whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you." She sighed, seeing that there wasn't much she could do anyway. Within a few seconds, she fell asleep.

Later, Namine woke up, lying on the ground. It felt like she had been asleep for hours. The warmness and brightness of the fire seemed to make her calm. She sat up to see bandages wrapped around her ankles. She looked at them in surprise and started to think about the vampire that helped her. "Feeling better?"

"Hm?" She twisted her body to see the vampire sitting on a log, smiling. She could see his face more clearly. His eyes seemed different from before. The blue sparkled a little by light of the moon. He didn't look evil at all. "You helped me? Why?"

He looked toward the ground. "I'm not sure. I just wanted to." He stood up and walked over her. He bent down toward her ankle. "How does it feel?"

"It still hurts when I move it. Who are you? I've never seen you around before."

"So you haven't heard the rumors about the rouge vampire? I thought everyone knew."

"Rouge vampire?"

"You know. That vampire that goes crazy, killing other vampires."

She started to get scared which he could see in her face. "But don't worry. I'm not really bad. I just got tired of living in this war. It's all so pointless. That's why I like living out here."

"Oh! What's your name?"

"Why? This is probably the last time you'll see me."

Namine felt sad as she watched him stare toward the ground. He looked so sad. She shook her head as the thought of Sora crossed her mind. She was still upset about what he did. "No. I won't."

He looked over and smiled. "Can I know the name of the woman I saved?"

"Namine."

"Namine huh? It's Roxas." She smiled. "It's seems you seriously sprung your ankle. You shouldn't run or walk on it for a while."

"This is great. Could this night get any worse?"

"What was so bad about it?"

She was surprised that he wanted to listen. "It's okay. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay. If you want, I can take you back."

She wasn't really feeling up to going back especially seeing Sora. "If you don't mind, I don't feel like going back."

"No. Not really." For the rest of the night, they stayed up and talked.

_To be continued. Don't miss it._


	7. The Full Moon

_It's been a while. Thanks to everyone who sent reviews. Just a little note: My profile page has a new section known as YGP Updates. I'm telling about all the new stories that I have planned coming __out if anyone interested. Also news about old stories returning and stories that about to be finished. Feel free to check it out._

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Full Moon:_

Kairi looked out of her window with her arms crossed in front of her as she leaned against the wall. For days, she remained mostly in her room wanting to be alone. Anyone she talked to, she kept her conversation to only a few words before she walked back to her room.

She couldn't help thinking about what happened a few nights before and along with that, feeling bad for what she did to Sora. The look on his face made her ashamed for not telling the truth. Every moment had crossed her mind as if it just happened. The way she felt when he kissed her and touched her which made her body tingle.

A letter had flew in her window and floated to the ground. No one was around in distance enough to send it in and there was no scent in the air. She picked off the ground and tore opened the envelope. Her eyes widened in surprised.

_Kairi,_

_I'm not sure why I'm doing this but… I need to know. The mating of the full moon is coming in only a few days. You say you're waiting for the right mate but who do you really think is right for you? I'll wait until the night. Until the night of the full moon starts for you make your decision. If I don't hear or see you then, that must mean it's not me. I'll move on with the life that was planned for me. I hope you move on with yours. Still, I believe…you might be…my mate._

Kairi stared at the letter, surprised by what she just read. Emotions started to swell inside of her. She hated that she had to make the choice to hurt someone. The letter pressed close to her chest. Inside, she knew it was too late to turn him down. She knew she fell in love with him.

"Sora…I-." she whispered.

She heard a knock at her door and looked up.

"Kairi?"

The voice and the scent were familiar to her.

"Please! Go away!" she cried.

Not listening, Riku opened the door and Kairi hid the letter behind her back. He had been worried about her. She had seemed depressed and he couldn't help but try to help her.

"Please leave. I want to be alone." she whispered as she looked down.

"What's wrong? You've been in here alone for days. You hadn't had any blood."

"I'm fine." She started to cold toward him.

Riku baled her fist as his anger was starting to show. "I shouldn't kill that vampire when I had the chance."

"Huh?"

"He did this! You started acting like this when he tried to attack you!"

"He didn't attack me!"

He looked surprised as he felt like he was thrown back.

"Riku…tell me. Do you love me?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Of course I do."

She sighed, afraid he might say that. She never really thought about how she felt until now. They had been friends for years and her father had chosen him for her. She thought she felt the same way too until she met Sora.

"Kairi?"

"Hm?" Kairi looked up as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What really happened that night? He didn't hurt you?"

"No."

He looked serious and walked over to her.

"Don't worry. I'm okay."

He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes opened. As she could feel him kissing her, her mind traveled to the night of how it felt when Sora was kissing her. It didn't make her feel the same way as she did before. Not tempting her to lose control or go further like he made her want to. She still held the letter in her hand.

It wasn't hard for him to notice she was distracted. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He could tell that she was hiding something but wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what it was.

Kairi looked back at the letter as she started to think about what to do. Her back slid against the wall, sinking to the floor. She read it a few more times before she held it close to her. She start to imagine how things would be with each of them but mostly wondered what would've happened if the night had continued. Her hand rubbed on the side of her neck where he had first bitten her. The holes had all ready disappeared. For a while, she sat on the floor mostly thinking about him.

* * *

Sora walked through the halls of his castle until he stopped surprised. "Namine?! Where have you been?!"

"Oh. You were worried about me?"

"Of course! I thought you might have gone home but then I thought it was weird that you didn't come back in a while."

"I'm fine Sora." she said irritated.

He was confused by the way she said it. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me. Would you prefer me or her?"

"Huh?" His eyes widened in surprise as he realized she was there that night.

"What did you really try to do? Kill her or sleep with her?"

His hand rubbed the back of his head as he looked away from her. "It wasn't like that."

"So? What was it like?"

"Listen. There's nothing going on. We're supposed to be trying to kill each other."

She sighed, still not believing him. He walked over and took her hands. "Is the mating of the full moon still on?"

She looked up not sure what to say. "Yes."

Both of them were still unsure about being together but decided to go along with it since it was all ready arranged.

Namine smiled and walked passed him as she was on her way out. She walked back into the forest intending on seeing Roxas again as promised. He seemed to be the relief in her life right now.

"Hey!"

Namine turned around as she heard a voice nearby. She seemed the silver haired vampire that helped that night.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to get away."

"Oh." They started talking and after a while, they separated. Namine went deeper into the forest and found Roxas.

* * *

A few days had passed. The mating of the full moon was only a few hours away. Vampires waited anxious for night to come. Some vampires had walked in Radiant Gardens with evil smiles on their faces. Some of the vampire guards turned to them. "Who are you?!"

"Twilight vampires of course."

"Who do you think you are?! Walking in here as you please!" The vampire in front of the Twilight vampires smiled widely. With a slash of his nail, he killed the guard instantly. The other guard stepped back afraid but more guards came. "This is sad. This will be easy. The one who lives tell your royals who sent us."

* * *

Kairi walked out of her room and slowly closed the door behind her. "Kairi!" She looked over and seen Riku walking toward her. She figured it was a better time than never to carry out her decision.

"Riku."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes but… I've been thinking a long time. That's why I've been stuck in my room for a while. We can't mate tonight. It wouldn't be right."

Riku turned his head to the side with his eyes closed. "I figured as much."

Kairi looked surprised. "What?"

"Since I spoke to you in your room last time, I could tell something else happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be for choosing him over me."

"The fighting will soon stop and we'll all come together like we're supposed to."

He walked away. She wondered how upset he really was. He seemed more calm than expected. There was no telling at this point what he was going to do but she couldn't worry about it now. She had to get to Sora before it was too late. She quickly ran back into the forest to the spot they were last but he wasn't there. She breathed hard as she started to worry.

Night had come around. Sora was lying in his bed. His hands rested behind his head as he waited to meet Namine in a special spot under the moon. The full moon was all ready up. He sighed as he thought Kairi wasn't come. She must've have chosen Riku over him. He sat up from his bed as he got ready to go. A shadow had crossed over his face.

"Huh?"

The vampire he had waited for had finally arrived. Her fist was pressed against her long white dress. "I'm not too late am I?"

He stared at her surprised.

"Well say something."

"I didn't think you would come."

She smiled. He stood up and went over to her. They started to kiss passionately. She wasn't sure if it lust or love but she this was her moment to find out.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come with me." She followed him out of the window hand and hand. They went out to a spot in the forest. Together, they looked up at the huge moon in front of them.

"I don't know if you have this tradition but-."

"Yeah. We do. All vampires come out to be under the moon for mating for thanks."

"They said if any part of the moon is red then it means that there are two vampires that shouldn't be together. So far, the moon looks clear to me."

Kairi hugged onto his arm as her head leaned on it, smiling. "Then that must mean this is right." she said whispered.

Their eyes met and they kissed as a way to show the moon they chose to be together. They turned back to the moon. "Nope. I still don't see any red. Let's go then. This night isn't over yet."Sora said.

They returned back to Sora's room and started to kiss. Their clothes covered parts of the floor, barely breaking their kiss. He sat on his bed as she sat on his lap. One of the things they had to do to complete the mating ceremony was the sharing of blood. Together, they bit each other's neck and started to drink. Both of them starting to feel their blood mixing. By doing so, it meant a commitment for eternity.

Once they had their fill, they removed their fangs. She smirked. "Your blood really was good. Maybe something I really could've gotten addicted to."

He smirked back and she pushed him back on the bed. She wanted be the first in control.

For most of the night, they continued going back and forth finishing out their night of got up from her after they were done and laid by her side, both of them starring up. She was amazed that this night had out better than expected.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" She turned her head toward him as he had his head turned toward her. There were a few little scratches on her arms. He reached out and touched them. She had barely noticed since they didn't hurt.

"I shouldn't have-."

She smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I could handle it. I told you don't hold back because I could see you were."

They both knew that he needed her. Like most male vampires, tension builds up inside them causing them lose control. If it got worse enough, they could start to kill. Vampires knew two ways to stop this. A female vampire or to go ahead and kill until they get tired. There was no telling how long it would take before they got tired. A female vampire would be better than human female because there was no telling what how far a male vampire would go. Sometimes female would feel tension too but not as much as male vampires.

"Were you afraid?"

"I was a little but I'm fine."

He sighed a little in relief, afraid that he had been too rough on her. She leaned on him with her eyes closed, feeling the happiest she felt in a long time. For him, he felt the same.

"As much as I want you to stay tonight, I guess you better go back."

"Just a few more minutes." she pleaded.

His arms wrapped around her made her didn't want to leave.

"I guess it's just for one night but then, once your and mine ceremony is over and we become in charge, we can be like this every night." They laid close to together for a few minutes. He struggled with himself to let her go but he did. "I'll walk you home."

They got dressed and walked out of the window hand and hand. The town seemed quiet as they walked through. The moon had all ready disappeared. The mating night was over.

Radiant Gardens seemed quiet as well. Without worry, Sora walked with Kairi freely inside. He helped her inside her window. He sat in the window, smiling as she walked inside. She pulled him inside, giggling. Both of them fell on her bed. "I'm not staying here you know."

_To Be Continued. Things are about to change but will they be for the better or the worse?_


	8. The Ugly Truth

_Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and sending the reviews. It's been a while. Anyway, enjoying reading the next chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Ugly Truth:_

Kairi was laying on her bed when she opened her eyes. Her curtains were closed, blocking out the sun from coming in. She smiled as she held onto her pillow. She couldn't wait until things were settled and she was together with Sora.

"So? Did you go through with it?"

Kairi looked behind her to see Riku was in her room. She sat up but didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kairi held her hands together in her lap as she looked down at them. It was too late to take back hurting him. "Riku. I hope you can forgive me."

He was still feeling kind of hurt but since he started to suspect something, he's been finding a way to move on. So far, it helped. "What are you going to do about your father? He expects both of us to be there at the crowning ceremony."

Kairi covered her mouth as she held the covers close to her. She had completely forgotten about the ceremony tonight."Oh no."

"I don't think you can just tell him that your new mate is the Prince of Twilight."

She looked worried, not thinking that far ahead. He could see it in her face. He sighed. "If you need me to be there I will."

She looked up him surprised but thankful. "Then… I'll just tell him that I have surprise announcement. Once they appoint me as queen, I'll tell everyone the truth. Thank you Riku. I really don't deserve any of this from you."

Riku looked to the side as he put his hands in his pocket. "Just… make sure that this war is over soon."

She nodded as she smiled.

* * *

Sora was sneaking around in the hallway. He looked behind the wall to make sure no one was around. There was one thing he had to try and avoid seeing today.

"SORA?!"

He jumped at the sound of his voice being yelled. He turned around and seen Namine standing with her hands on her hips.

"Where were you last night?! You stood me up!"

There were only two things Sora could do. One: make up an excuse and either wait to tell the truth or wait until it comes out or two: tell her the truth and get killed now. He clapped his hands in front of his face with his eyes closed tight. "I'm sorry and I'm sorry that I lied to you before! The truth was I told you to wait there just in case she didn't come!"

"Huh?! You mean the Princess of Radiant Gardens?!"

"Will you keep your voice down?!" he whispered loudly.

"Sora! You mated with your own worst enemy!"

"Hey! It won't be that way for long. We agreed that once our ceremonies were over, we're going to make peace."

Namine sighed. "I wish you would've told me. I could've done something else last night."

Sora was surprised. "You mean you're not mad?"

"I'm mad that you lied and had me waiting but at least now things can be over."

"You mean with the war or with us?"

She opened her eyes surprised. "Well. The war of course but we were arranged to be together and we know how sometimes that doesn't work."

Sora looked down, agreeing. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Sora. You really have changed."

"Huh?"

"You used to be this cold hearted vampire set on killing every vampire in Radiant Gardens. That's what you said but now, you're with the princess and making a mends. You're actually smiling more like you're happy."

She smiled. She was about to walk away but Sora called her back. "Wait! You weren't waiting all night were you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then where have you been all night?"

She smiled and walked away. This was one secret she wanted to keep to herself.

* * *

Night had fallen over Radiant Gardens. Kairi had walked in the ballroom of the castle in a new fancy dress. Vampires were at the bottom of the stairs, talking. Once she had walked into the room, everyone's eyes seem to turned to her. All of them smiled.

Kairi went beside her father who was talking to other vampires and Riku. She smiled at the crowd but then looked up. She was surprised to see a familiar figure near the glass doors in the back of the room. Her eyes had lit up as she smiled big. She grabbed the sides of her dress as she got ready to run to him but he shook his head and put his finger to his lips. They looked at each other before he turned around and left. She didn't understand why Sora stopped by since his ceremony was about to start but she was glad to see him. Sora didn't mind being late anyway.

Her father turned to her. "Everyone! Today we are here to watch Princess Kairi take her place as queen of Radiant Gardens." People clapped and Kairi smiled. "After it is official, she has an important announcement to make."

One of the servants handed her father a pillow with Kairi's new crown on it. Kairi curtsied with her eyes closed as he placed the crown on her head. "Princess Kairi. I now appoint you Queen of Radiant Gardens."

"Thank you." Kairi stood up straight. Now was her chance to start changing things.

"Kairi. I know how much you want to help our fight for Radiant Gardens so as your first act as queen, you will lead our vampires to victory when we face the Twilight vampires tomorrow."

Kairi's eyes widened and Riku was a little surprised about the announcement too. "Father. It's okay. We don't have to fight them anymore. The Prince of Twilight has agreed for peace."

Conversations behind the vampires got louder.

"Where did you hear that from?! They are nothing but lies! Kairi. Yesterday when sunset was almost over a couple of vampires claiming to be from Twilight Town came to Radiant Gardens and attacked some of our vampires. They killed and stole from the vampires here!"

Kairi couldn't believe her ears. "Then maybe they just came on their own. Prince Sora-."

"One of the vampires told us that he issued the attack! This all happened while you were gone yesterday."

Kairi stood frozen as she was ready to breakdown. There was no way Sora could've done this. She couldn't believe that. Her father walked over to her and held a sword lying in his hand. "Kairi. Take this sword. This symbolizes that you will kill the new King of Twilight." The sword moved from his hands to Kairi's. Her reflection shone through the stainless steel.

"Please Kairi. We can't let him get away with this. He will only continue to kill the rest of our vampires. You are our only hope to stop him. Please. For the sake of peace."

Kairi's head quickly turned to the side. She ran down the stairs and through the crowd out of the glass doors. She tried hard not to cry in front of the crowd, confused about what was going on. The crowd gasped as they didn't understand why she left. They started to talk and worry but suddenly they heard a sound. Something they haven't heard in a long time.

Rain. It never rained in Radiant Gardens. It never rained until now.

* * *

"Let's welcome the new King of Twilight Town Sora!" People cheered in the crowd in front of them. Sora smiled. Namine stood at the back of the crowd. She remained happy for him. "And now. Sora can take over Radiant Gardens." Sora looked down at the ex-king Mickey with his hand on the back of his head.

"That won't be necessary." A silence fell along the crowd. "You see. The princess. Well she-."

"She had us attacked yesterday."

"Huh?"

Namine was surprised as well.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Some of her vampires came in and killed and stole from some of the vampires here. We managed to stop them but we weren't able to bring any of them in. They told us she commanded them to do it."

Sora lowered his head as Namine started to get worried. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"No." _

"We've all ready planned something to get back at them. That is if you're ready to lead us." Mickey took the keyblade off of the throne chair and presented it in front of Sora. Sora stood in place confused. Anger was starting to follow.

Vampires looked around as they could hear the rain outside for the first time. Like Radiant Gardens, they haven't seen rain for a long time.

Sora looked over and took the keyblade out of his hand. He saw his reflection in the shiny steel. The crowd watched as he growled and walked through them to leave out of the door.

Mickey walked to through the crowd to Namine. "What is going on and why didn't you come up there with Sora when we announced he was taking over?" Namine was unsure about it herself so she didn't say anything.

The ground outside was muddy and wet. Sora didn't seem to notice as he was angry. He clutched his teeth close together as he was shaking. He flung the keyblade to the ground as he growled out loud. _"I…should've known better. She…she used me. Her." _Flashbacks of them together flew across his mind of them together.

Sora stared up toward the dark sky. Like the sky, his eyes had seemed to grow dark and cold again. Water dripped down on his face. _"I let my guard down. I let her get to me. She was just like all the other vampires. I let you down. I said I would kill all vampires but I listened to her and failed. Never again. I'll make sure she'll never hurt anyone again!"_

Like Sora, Kairi was staring up the skies looking up for answers. No emotions shown through her face. Inside, she felt numb. Her sword hung at her side. She didn't know if she could face Sora again but there was no choice. She had to kill him.

_

* * *

_

Looks like everyone will have to wait for the next chapter. If you want to know what happens...


	9. Love's Struggles

_Hey guys! Thanks for sending reviews and waiting on the next chapter. I'm going to go ahead and give a warning. May only apply to few but watch out for the next few chapters. You might get a little upset at me but it's going to good. Anyway, enjoy reading the story._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Love's Struggle:

After staying out in the rain for what seemed like hours, Kairi returned back to her room and sat on her bed soak and wet. She stared toward the floor still in shock and pain. Riku came in her room with a towel in hand. He could tell she had been out in the rain for a while. He tried to put it over her but she refused.

"Riku. You can say it. You told me so. You were right. I never should've gotten involved with him. I just should've stayed with you and none of this would be happening."

Riku walked over and sat beside her. His arms wrapped around her. She leaned on him with her eyes closed.

"I…shouldn't have." She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. She didn't want to say she should've never fallen for Sora. She moved away and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm should just think of what I'm going to do for the attack tomorrow."

He nodded. He watched as she got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She ran a bath of ice cold water and settled herself in. Nothing seemed to bother her now. As she laid in the water, she couldn't focus on the attack tomorrow but on her memories with Sora. A smile came across her face as she sunk deeper into the water. Her whole body became emerged. She didn't notice that water was starting to fill her lung. It felt as if she was in another place where she was happy. _"Why did I love him?" _she thought. Peacefully, her eyes closed as her thoughts started to fade but one last thought came to her mind. _"Were we ever meant to be together in a world like this?" _

Outside of her bathroom door, Riku knocked on her door. "Kairi?" There was no answer. He started to worry. He opened the door and walked over to see her lying in the water with her eyes closed.

"Kairi?!" He reached into the water and pulled her up to where her water was at her neck. "Kairi?! Why is the water ice cold?"

There was no answer. He rushed over and got a towel. He pulled her out and held her up as the towel was covering over her. His ear moved closer to her mouth to check her breathing. She started coughing.

"Kairi?"

"Riku…what are you doing here?"

He walked out and put Kairi in her bed. "Kairi?! What were you thinking?!"

"I'm fine. I wasn't trying to do anything."

"You stopped breathing a little. What would've happened if I came in here a few minutes later?"

Kairi looked down.

"You're not ready for tomorrow are you?"

She looked away from him unable to answer. He stood up and walked out of the room, intending to check on her later. Kairi looked toward her dresser. On top was a dark blue book that she hadn't notice in a while. She picked it up and started to read. "Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

Namine slowly opened the door to Sora's room. He had his head down as he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Get out." he said in a low cold voice. He was still angry about last night, ready to use his sharp nails. After he stood in the rain, he didn't return back to the ceremony. He stayed in his room the whole time.

Namine was scared to stay but she still wanted to know angry he was. "Sora? Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. She sighed and walked out. _"Kairi. I'll make sure that tonight you never rule another night again." _

* * *

The night of the battle was at hand. Vampires from both sides met in the forest. They were all ready commanded to fight.

Namine ran through the forest, far away from the battle. _"I have to warn Roxas. He shouldn't get involved in this. They won't be able to tell what kind of vampire he is if they find him." _Suddenly, someone flew toward her.

"Hey!"

She stopped worried. "Riku?!"

"Namine?! What are you doing out here? There's a fight going on."

"I know."

"Come on. I'll take you back home." He tried to grab her arm but she pulled away.

"I can't and you don't know where my home is. Riku. You never knew what I was. I'm a Twilight vampire."

He looked surprised.

"I don't know how you couldn't see it before and I'm sorry if I lied."

He looked down. "A Twilight Vampire?"

She wasn't sure what he was going to do but she couldn't waste time. She tried to run but he grabbed her wrist. She started to get scared as he looked away from her. Maybe he really was going to kill her. After a few seconds, he let her go, still not looking at her. She hesitated before she ran off.

* * *

Kairi went running through the forest in knight's armor and a cape on. There was only one vampire she had to search for and kill. Out of the trees, someone had came down and tried to hit her but she rolled out of the way. When she looked back, she had seen her target.

Sora held his keyblade in front of him with anger in his eyes. Quickly, he charged for her and tried to attack but she was quick enough to dodge. She ran further into the forest and he followed. She wanted to get to a clear spot in the forest so that no trees were in their way.

Soon, she stopped where she wanted and Sora stopped a few feet away from her. They stared at each other but not with love. It was a stare of hate and hurt. Neither of them believed that this day would ever come and neither of them knew who would be the first to say something. A cold wind started to blow.

"Sora…why?" she whispered.

He looked away as he couldn't stand to look at her. It was starting to make him weak. "Why you? I thought…we had an agreement! You lied to me!"

Her eyes widened in shock. She was the one being called the liar. "Lied?! You lied to me!"

"Enough talking!" He rushed at her and tried to hit her with his Keyblade but she pulled out her own Keyblade from her side and clashed with his.

He floated in the air in shock. "You…?"

"You're not the only one with a Keyblade. I was hoping to never use this thing because I didn't want to end up like you. The cold hearted prince of Twilight."

He was thrown off by what she said and she used that to her advantage. She knocked his Keyblade out of his hand and kicked him at his side. The Keyblade landed on the ground behind her and he fell on his knees.

She held her Keyblade up to his neck. Her eyes were shaking as she was trying not to cry. She grabbed him by the hair, pressing his neck against her Keyblade. All she had to do was slid it a few inches to slit his throat. She pulled onto his hair tighter as she tried to find the strength to go through with it. "You… I trusted you. I let you get close to me."

"Really princess? You're nothing but a liar."

She gasped a little as she was still struggling not to cry.

"You… you're just like the other vampires. Don't care what you have to do to get what you want. I should've known better."

"What are you talking about? I really did care about you. Why do you keep saying I'm a liar?"

There was a silence between them.

"You broke our peace agreement! You sent your vampires to attack Twilight!"

Kairi looked surprised. "What?! I never did such a thing! I stuck to it! You are the one who got it twisted! The vampires made sure that I knew you were the one who issued the attack on Radiant Gardens!"

Sora was surprised as well. "What?!"

"Is it possible…is it possible that we both are making a mistake?"

"No!" he yelled. "Don't try to worm your way out of this Kairi! I will kill you! I promise you that!"

Kairi couldn't hold back her tears much longer. What Sora had said struck her deep.

"Kairi. I always thought vampires were the worst thing on this Earth but I found something worse. You. Before, when I told you you weren't cut out to be a vampire, I've must've been right. I don't know what you are. You are a liar. Deceiver. Heartless-."

Sora was cut short when Kairi slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She grabbed and pulled his hair harder. His eyes and teeth were pressed together tightly. "Don't you ever talk about me like that again!"

His cold eyes glared up at her. "So? Was torture apart of your plan?"

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"If you're going to kill me, you better do it now." He started reaching for his Keyblade.

She had noticed but she was still struggling to decide. He tried to strike her once he had it back in his hand but she flew back, avoiding the hit. The armor on her left leg fell apart. Things on her side started to feel uneven.

Sora stood ready to attack. "Innocent princess? Yeah right. You didn't seem so the other night."

A blush came across her face as she almost stumbled. "Huh?!"

He could tell what she was thinking. He didn't want to think about what happened. "That's not what I'm talking about but since we're on it, that was probably apart of your plan! You seduced me so that I wouldn't find out and help!"

"Seduce you?! You were asking for it!"

They got into a big argument about everything that happened until he yelled "Enough! This isn't getting us anywhere! Let's just finish this!"

He flew at her quickly. She couldn't move. He knocked her down to the ground. She bounced a little as she was sitting on the ground. Her Keyblade flew out of her hand.

Sora held his Keyblade at his side. "I promised that I would kill all vampires. Once I start with you, the rest will be easy."

"Tell me…why do you hate vampires so much?"

"That shouldn't matter to you anymore."

She started to believe that he was going to go through with it so this was last time she could say anything to him. She sighed. "Whether you believe me or not, I didn't send vampires to attack you and maybe you didn't send any to attack me either."

He started to hesitate. He threw the keyblade back as if he was about to strike.

"I guess there will never really be peace. Just so you know. I really did love you." She smiled as she looked up at him.

A smile came upon his face. The coldness of his eyes started to leave. "I really did love you too."

The last thing he did was slash down his Keyblade.

_

* * *

_

To be continued...Like before. Let me know if you like and I'll update soon.


	10. Secrets Revealed

_Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews. When I read some of them, I wanted to answer some of the questions that I saw and I got happy, thinking "Wow! All of these questions are going to be answered in the next chapter." but I couldn't it update right away. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. Still more twists and turns to go._

* * *

_Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed:_

Things had happened quickly for Kairi. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Somehow, she was still alive.

Sora's Keyblade was at her side. His head was pressed against her chest plate as he had his eyes closed tight. "I can't do it! Even if… you're still lying. That would be my mistake."

"Sora." Her arms wrapped around him firmly as she shut her eyes along with him. Neither one of them believed that they were deceiving each other. A few minutes later, he leaned back from her and stood up to his feet. "Come on. We have to go."

Kairi stood up as well and nodded toward him. The same serious look displayed on her face like his did. "Let's go stop this battle."

They ran off into the forest to where the other vampires were fighting. They jumped in the middle of their fighting place before they could attack.

"Stop! This fight is over!" Sora demanded.

"Yes! I agree! This fight is over!"

The vampires stood in place surprised. They had expected it to be a fight to the death but mostly they wondered why Sora and Kairi commanded the same thing.

"Listen! All Twilight Vampires return back to Twilight Town and the others returned back to Radiant Gardens!" Sora instructed.

"Listen to him! There will be no more fighting for a while! Starting now! We're making sure this is over!"

Without any objections, they started to walk away. Sora and Kairi were a little amazed. They had expected there to be some questioning. Sora scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Oh yeah and don't tell anyone we called this thing off."

Sora and Kairi watched as the vampires continued walking away. Quickly after, they turned to each other. The two embraced each other and kissed. They didn't care if the other vampires were watching. Their secret was soon to come out. They were just relieved that they didn't kill each other.

Kairi's feet lifted off the ground as Sora leaned back and held her strongly in his arms. They continued to kiss without letting go of each other. A short time later, Sora put Kairi back down. Both of them smiled at each other. The anger and hurt between them was finally gone.

"What now?" he asked.

Kairi looked toward the side, thinking. "Well. This thing is over and I'm not in a rush to get back or get in trouble if my father found out that I cancel this battle."

"I'm not in a rush either and you do have a point about getting in trouble but hey! What's the worse that can happen when we're in charge now?"

"Good point. Let them think we're still fighting."

They turned around and started walking deeper in the forest.

"But we're making up right?" Sora asked, curiously.

Kairi couldn't help but smirk. "Not unless you really do wanna keep fighting? I won't hold back."

"Never mind."

They made it to their spot in the forest that was under the big tree and near the pond. Their armor laid on the grass nearby. His back was against the cool grass as she laid on top him. The light of the moon shined down on them from the night sky. Both of them continued to smile under the huge tree. Kissed and touched as if they haven't been together in a long time. Things seemed peaceful as if they never fought.

After a while, they had broken their kiss and opened their eyes. His body turned so that he was over her. "Why couldn't this be the only problem we have? Finding a way to sneak out for whatever reason comes up." He sighed. Both of them sat up and he moved over to her side.

"Well. This is better than fighting you." she said as her way of looking on the bright side.

"I agree. It's better than fighting me too."

She blinked a few times confused.

Sora could see it in her face so he just smiled. "I mean you are half of me too. I didn't think you could fight like you did but you had me down. You even hit me."

"I'm sorry about that." She leaned over and kissed him on the side of the cheek she hit him. "You kind of pissed me off when you said all that stuff about me."

He rubbed his cheek, thinking about the pain from that slap. "I deserved it. I was just so angry and it hurt so bad when I thought you betrayed me."

"I would never betray you Sora." she said as assurance. He was glad to hear her say that. It was something he knew he could believe.

"Should I hit for anything else you said? Like the innocent comment?" she asked. Her eyelids blinked a few times as she smiled, awaiting his answer.

"But it's true." He went up close to her face. The expression in his face changed as he couldn't help but think about that night between them. "Should I remind you of some of the stuff you did that I really liked?" he whispered smoothly in her ear.

She blushed nervously as he asked the question. "Maybe later but what can I say? You bring out the best in me." Suddenly, a thought had crossed her mind. She looked to the side, worried. "But I wanna know one thing. Why do you hate vampires so much?"

He looked down as he closed his eyes sighing. He knew he should've seen this coming.

"Sora?! You can tell me! I am your mate after all!" The tone in her had risen. She really wanted to know.

"It's not that. No one really knows why I hate vampires so much." He turned toward her as he got ready to tell his story. "It was when more and more vampires started to come into existence. When I was a little kid, vampires stormed inside my family's castle. We didn't know what to do at the time so my mom hid me. They tried to go up against the vampires but they ended up killed by them. Before they left, I came out of hiding. One of the vampires looked back at me. I thought he was going to kill me but he just smiled and laughed as if killing my parents were just a game to them. From then, I swore that would make vampires pay so that they weren't going to hurt anyone else again. Since I was too young to become king, a friend of the family took over."

Just hearing the first part of the story, Kairi could understand why Sora acted the way he used. "So was born the legend of the cold hearted prince of Twilight. I didn't think things got this bad. I heard people started to turn into vampires because an epidemic going around."

"It wasn't that way with me. When I tried to kill a vampire, it bit me but lucky for me, it didn't kill me." That was one day Sora knew that he would never forget. It had changed his life forever.

Kairi moved her hand to hold his. "Even if all the vampires were gone, would you kill yourself as well?"

"Huh?"

Kairi felt as if she needed to ask. She was curious to know it herself. "You are a vampire after all."

He looked down. It was something he had never really thought about. "I don't know." he replied.

Kairi smiled. "I'm glad you didn't die. If you did, I never would've met you. I wouldn't feel with anyone as I do with you."

He held his hands in hers. Their foreheads touched as their eyes were closed. "Kairi. You really have changed me."

A few seconds later, they separated from each other. Her eyes had met with his. "We really are like Romeo and Juliet."

"Hm?"

"I stayed up last night reading it. It reminded me of what happened to us. We met at a ball, our families hate each other."

"At least this time, it will have a happy ending."

She nodded, smiling.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked toward the ground, serious. "We'll settle this once and for all."

"So what we doing tonight?"

Soon, their conversation got cut short when something had shot into the ground nearby them. Sora and Kairi looked over and seen two men in dark cloaks. "Awe! The battle's over all ready."

"I knew it wouldn't work. It seems their love was too strong."

Sora growled. He felt a hand grab his. He looked over to see Kairi with a worried expression on her face. "Sora. We should go."

"What you talking about?!" Sora asked the two men. The anger in him started to grow.

"We had things set up so that you two would truly believe that you were still enemies. Those vampires who attacked your town were experiments we made."

Sora and Kairi looked surprised. They realized that the organization must've advance since the last time they heard.

"Unfortunately our plan didn't work."

"You tried to use us to kill each other." Sora said.

"Things would've been simple if all vampires would kill each other."

Sora went to attack them but they dodged and flew off.

"Come on Kairi! This is our chance." They ran off behind them. They made toward a cliff but the men were no where to be found. Before they were able to pick up their scent, they attempted to attack Kairi. She flipped back onto the edge.

Nearby, some vampires came back to look for them but seen they were in trouble.

The ground under Kairi's feet broke apart.

"Kairi!" Sora reached out and grabbed her. Sora felt himself slipping toward the edge as he was struggling to hold on to her.

The vampires watched in worry as a few moments later, they fell over the cliff. Sora and Kairi screamed out as they headed toward the ground. Within a short time, there was a complete silence. The two men looked over to see blood and the two of them lying as if they dead.

"Well our job's done." They turned around to see the vampires ready to attack them. The two men just smiled. They were pleased that they had got rid of Sora and Kairi. It was going to be no problem taking them out as well.

_

* * *

_

Did Sora and Kairi survive? I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter. As always, let me know if you like the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can.


	11. Our Time Has Come

_Hey everyone. Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. See what will happen. It's going to be something. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11: Our Time Has Come:

Kairi woke up, feeling the dirt underneath her. It felt like hours since she had been passed out. She looked over to see Sora lying beside her unconscious. "Sora?"

A worried expression came across her face. A puddle of blood was still clear beside his head. She was starting to fear the worse. "Sora?!" She checked his breathing. A little breath was coming out of him. By the look of his wounds, he was serious injured. Careful, she lifted him up upon her shoulder and started walking. She had to find somewhere they would be safe. Nearby, she found a big but dark cave.

Hours later, Sora awoke. His body felt weak but the bandage around his head had stopped the bleeding. He was still in pain from the long fall.

"Sora?!" he heard a voice nearby call out to him.

He looked over to see Kairi sitting beside him. He groaned. The pain from his head was beginning to get worse.

Kairi started to worry a little less, seeing that he was awake."Are you okay?"

"I think so." he replied.

She closed her eyes tightly as she hugged onto her knees. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let you protected me from fall."

"You're okay right?" he asked.

Kairi opened her eyes a little."Yes-."

"Then that's all that matters."

Kairi leaned over more toward him. "You lost a lot of blood. You hit your head pretty hard."

Sora smiled a little. "I'm okay." He sat up as he put his hand to his head. He almost fell over but she helped him to sit up. She put his lips close to her neck. "Come on Sora. You have to."

His fangs sunk into her neck. Blood started to drain from her at a rapid rate. Her eyes closed as she started to feel weak. He pulled away from her once he noticed how much blood she truly had and fast she was loosing it. "Kairi. When was the last time you drunk any blood? You need some yours."

Kairi smiled a little. She didn't want him to be concern about him too much. "Not since mating. You need more."

"If I'm getting any, it's not going to be from you. You'll just end up like me. Don't worry. I'm fine now." His head rested on her lap as he started to fall back asleep.

Kairi smiled down at him, relieved that he was okay and grateful. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"Stop that."

Through the night, she watched over him as he tried to recover from the bleeding. By sunset the next day, when Sora was feeling well enough, they had left to go back to Radiant Gardens where things would be settled once and for all. Sora unwrapped the bandages from his head as they stood at the entrance of Radiant Gardens. The wound was almost healed but what they had to do couldn't wait any longer.

News had gotten around about Kairi's and Sora's death. Everyone in both places started to mourn. Kairi's father looked out of the window in the throne room of the castle sad, thinking about her death.

"Daddy?"

Her father turned toward the voice. It sounded so familiar. "Kairi?!" He stopped himself from running as he saw another figure standing with her.

Kairi wanted to get straight to the point. "Father. This is Sora. The new King of Twilight and we've agreed to make peace. We would like to get together the vampires from Twilight so we can settle this once and for all."

Her father had a shock look on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finally, he spoke. "Kairi?! What were you thinking?!"

She jumped back as he yelled at her. It wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

Sora could see that it was going to turn bad so he had decided to help convince him. "With all due respect sir, I agreed to Kairi's-."

Her father had refused to listen anymore. It all sounded like nonsense. "Enough from both of you! What has he done to you Kairi?! Guards!"

"He's done nothing!" Kairi cried back.

"I knew this was going to happen." Sora muttered as he looked toward the side. Even though he could predict what was going to happen, he still wanted to remain by Kairi's side.

Kairi tried again to persuade her father before the guards could come near Sora. "There's no need to worry! That's what I've been trying to tell you! That's why I didn't announce Riku as king! We are now both rulers of the two places!"

Her father gasped a little as he leaned back, shock. "What are you saying?" he could barely get out.

Vampires came and grabbed Sora. Through the struggle Sora said "She's saying I'm her new mate! We're share rule over both Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens!"

Sora was pulled out of the room by the guards.

Kairi's father turned to her. "Kairi…how could you?!" What was going on was unacceptable to him.

Kairi wanted to say something else but he walked passed her without saying a word.

After calming down, she ran down toward the dudgeon where they were keeping Sora but the vampire guards were standing at the door leading to the cells. They refused to let her through. "I have the right to go in! I demand that you let me go!"

"Sorry but under your father's orders, we are not to let you anywhere near the prisoner."

Kairi became upset. "My father's?! He is no longer in charge! I am!"

"Kairi?" a voice said from inside the door.

"Sora!"

He thought he could recognize his voice. "It's okay Kairi. You don't have to come here to see me."

Kairi looked angrily upon the guards. She clutched her teeth together, ready to yell at them. "If you don't obey, I will put you in that prison to rot in there for the rest of your eternal lives! Understand that!"

They moved out of her way, knowing that she will carry it out. Sora was sitting on the floor. He looked up, surprised. "Kairi?!"

Kairi looked down which Sora could see. "I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen."

"I did."

Her eyes lowered more which he could tell she was feeling worse. "But don't feel bad. You tried something." He tried to cheer her up.

She started to get more worried. "Yeah and because I did that, what's going to happen to you?"

They heard the lock on the front door rattling. It was the guards signaling that someone was coming. "I have to go. I'll try to convince him to let you go."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then I will come up with something to save you."

He watched as she ran off. Was it possible for them to get out of this one? Word had got around in Twilight that Sora was being held prisoner by a Twilight vampire that was in Radiant Garden at the time. Namine and King Mickey were troubled and decided to go find him.

Kairi went back to her father, angry as he was still standing in the throne room. "How could you?! Demanding that I couldn't see him?!"

Her father gave her a serious look. "It's for your own good."

"Sora was ready to stop this war and so was I!" she shouted out. She was going to find a way to make him listen.

He chuckled at the thought of the idea. "How could you even think of trusting a Twilight vampire?"

"Sora and the Twilight vampires aren't our enemies! It's the organization! They were the ones trying to kill us! That's why we went missing!"

Her father shook his head with his eyes closed. "Kairi. We will find a way for you to be Riku and you will execute Sora just as plan."

"Are you even listening to me?!" she yelled.

"It will be at sunset. The sooner the better. You need to understand. For years, Twilight vampires couldn't be trusted. What makes him any different?"

Kairi pressed her hand against her chest. What she was saying was true from inside of her. "Because I love him and he loves me! That's why!"

His laughter echoed through out the room in response that made Kairi feel uneasy. She looked toward the floor starting to think she couldn't convince him. She walked out backwards. Outside the door, Riku was waiting for her. He was surprised to see her there. "Kairi. You're still alive."

She walked passed him, unable to look at him. "Not for long." she answered seriously.

He watched as she walked into the dark hallway.

Kairi returned to her room, thinking of something to do. The back of her hand was pressed against her chin as she looked toward the ground. There had to be some way to save Sora. A thought had crossed her mind but she was going to need help and quick.

Suddenly a figure had flown into her room. Kairi backed away a little as she didn't know who the vampire was. The blond haired girl flipped her hair back out of her eyes. "Princess Kairi or should I say queen?"

Kairi was in a state of confusion. "Who are you?"

Namine looked upon her seriously. "I'm a friend of Sora. It's a long story. You got him in this mess. It's time you got him out."

Kairi could see that she was a friend of his. This was just the answer she needed. "I know. The only way I can do that is with help."

* * *

The day had turn into sunset as Sora's execution was soon at hand. The vampires escorted him out into the empty palace grounds. Sora was pushed down to his knees. His hands were tied behind him. Vampires from both Radiant Gardens and Twilight Town were there. They were ready to attack at Sora's command by Sora shook his head no. He believed that Kairi would come through from him.

Kairi walked toward him with the sword she was given at her ceremony. Sora could see feet stop in front of him. By the scent, he could tell it was her. The guards backed away from Sora. Everyone had their eyes fixed on them. Kairi raised her sword toward the sky. The Twilight Vampires were ready to attack as they growled. Then, Kairi cut the rope loose from his wrists. Everyone was surprised at what she just did.

Sora stood up, smiling at her as she smiled back. He wasn't sure what she was up to but he was glad she didn't go through with it. Suddenly, they kissed in front of everyone as one last attempt to stop the war and to show they were ready to stop fighting. Gasps had crossed over the crowds as vampires' eyes widened.

"What are we supposed to do sir?" a guard asked Kairi's father. Kairi was in serious trouble for going against her home but her father didn't want to persecute her.

"Just get him. We'll have to kill him ourselves. I'll deal with her later." he said lowly.

"Yes sir."

As Sora and Kairi kissed, for a moment it felt like they were in a different place. Just him and her. They opened their eyes as they parted. She leaned on him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Afterwards, the guards nearby went toward them. Kairi held her hands out in front of Sora, worried. "Stop! I command you to stop!"

"Don't listen to her! Get him!" her father yelled.

Sora and Kairi started to back away as the guards moved forward. "No! Listen to me! He is the King of Twilight and my mate. He has control over this town too."

More gasped came from the crowd. Kairi could see that they weren't listening so she took Sora's hand and ran inside. The guards ran after them. More vampires ran inside after them.

Kairi and Sora ran down the hall and made a turn toward a corner the first chance they got. The guards kept running down the hall, passed them.

Sora looked behind the corner to make sure no one was around. There wasn't for now. "Great. More people trying to kill us."

"Not us. Just you." Kairi said.

"What are we going to do now?" Sora asked.

"We have to split up."

Sora was surprised. This wasn't the time for them to split up. "What?!"

Kairi turned to him, serious. "Sora listen. How much do you remember about Romeo and Juliet?"

Sora shrugged a little. "A little. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened to them in the end?" He looked at her. He could tell what she was thinking. She took his hand. "You'll have to trust me. Sora? Would you die with me?"

He took her other hand as he gave her a serious look. "Yes."

_

* * *

_

So yeah. I did split this chapter up into two parts. See what happens on the next update and watch the question I'm going to ask at the end. As always, let me know if you like and check on updates on any stories or new ones. Until next time...


	12. Our End

_Hey everyone. Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I hope that you'll like it. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Our End:

The guards inside of the Radiant Garden palace kept looking through out the halls in hopes of finding Sora and Kairi. Their mission was still the same. They were to locate Sora, take him, and bring him for execution.

Sora and Kairi could hear them close by, coming as they were still hiding behind the same corner as before . They looked at each other, concerned before separating. Kairi ran deeper into down the hall as Sora had stayed behind. The guards came from around the corner to find Sora standing there by his self. Sora backed up a little as he put his hands up, nervous. He laughed a little. "Hey."

The guards clutched their teeth, angry. "Where is she?!" one of them yelled out.

Sora backed up a little more to get some distance between them. He needed to give Kairi more time for her plan. "I don't know. We separated."

The guards turned their heads back and forth making sure that she wasn't around. A scent had crossed one of their noses. "I can smell it! She just left!"one of the guards shouted out.

The guard in front stepped out closer to Sora, upset. "Let her be. It's this one we're after."

Sora smirked. "Gotta catch me first." He turned around and took off running. The vampire guards ran after him. Sora went as fast as he could, set on making them lose his trail. He continued running through the castle.

* * *

Kairi stood in front of a door tearing down the wooden blocks that were blocking the door non-stop. She had started to breathe hard but was determined to get inside. After she had finished tearing off the last board, she ran into a dark chapel like room without crosses. A room that had been the castle for a long time but one no one ever goes into. The moonlight was shining through the window that was high near the top at the front of the room. She stopped as she continued breathing hard.

At the front of the room, there was someone standing on the top step of the altar, dressed in a brown cloak. The hood had shrouded the vampire's face in darkness. The mysterious vampire slowly turned around to her.

"It's you." Kairi managed to get out. The vampire could hear how out of breath she was. "This is it... this is it for me. Do you still have that poison that was made?"

The figure continued to look upon her. "Yes." a deep voice answered.

Kairi stood up straight. The moon light was shining down upon her. "Good. I've decided to go through with it. I'm done with all the fighting. My love and I. We were put in a place and time where the world will never accept us."

"Are you sure?" the vampire asked.

Kairi looked toward the floor. It seemed there was no other way to solve stopping the war. Everyone was set on fighting as if it was the only thing they could do. "Yes. If one or both of us dies, then maybe this war can be over."

The cloaked figured gradually walked to her. Out of his brown sleeve, he pulled and showed her a small bottle. It had a label of a skull and cross bones. It had to be the real thing she requested.

She walked over to one of the benches in the front row and took a dagger that was lying there. She created a line of blood on her arm. "Before I die, I will let everyone know what really happened and how I feel." She started to write on a piece of paper that was on a stand on the altar.

As she was doing so, Sora was still running from the guards. He looked back to see they were still chasing behind him. He ran a little faster so he could get away. More vampires on the look out for him were standing around outside of the castle to make sure that he didn't get out of it.

Kairi pressed the bottle against her lips as she closed her eyes. Instantly, the poison started to seek into her body. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she started to feel pain. Her eyes closed tightly. She managed to walk over to the stone table at the alter and climbed up to laid down. She smiled as she looked toward the dark ceiling. _"Sora." _

Soon, her eyes lowered. The bottle in her hand dropped to the ground, empty.

A few minutes later, Sora managed to slip away from the guards. His next thing to do was to find Kairi. By her instructions, he found his way into the chapel.

He walked down the aisle, looking around. He hoped that she had made it. His feet had slowed to a stop, scared at his next sight. "Kairi?!"

He ran over as quickly as he could. He leaned toward her mouth. She wasn't breathing. Then, he looked down near his feet. The bottle was in front of his foot. As he picked it, the label with the skull and crossbones was faced up. A surprised look came across his face as he looked back toward her. Right away, he could tell what had happened to her.

His eyes sunk halfway as he stared down at her. The peaceful look on her face didn't make him feel as sad. Her lips were curved as a smile. He leaned over her as his hands were pressed on the table. "Kairi." He whispered.

The cloaked figure continued to stand in the darkness and watched as Sora had started to mourn over Kairi. He had been awaiting Sora's arrival and had been observing him after he had came in. The vampire waited a few more seconds before walking out into the light.

Sora kept her eyes locked on her. "She's dead isn't she?" Sora asked. Sora knew that he had been hiding in the shadows since he had came in.

The mysterious vampire didn't reply. Instead, he walked to Sora and held out the dagger had used in front of him. "She told me you might want this."

Sora took the dagger from his hands and stared at it as if it was his only way out.

"She said you didn't have to do this. That maybe the war will end if it's just one of you were dead." he told Sora.

Sora shook his head. "No. I want to do this." He rotated his head over as the scent of her blood was hitting him from somewhere else in the room. He walked over and saw the letter she had written in her own blood on the front row. He read it in silence for a few minutes. "I will add something else to what she said." He used the dagger to make a line of blood on his arm just as she did before him. On a separate piece of paper, he wrote the last things he wanted to. When he finished, he handed the paper to the stranger. "I'm ready to join her."

Sora walked passed the vampire to get to Kairi. He placed her hand on her stomach focusing on her.

"Are you sure?" the vampire asked.

Sora got on his knees in front of the table, placing his hands on hers. "Yes." he whispered. The vampire unhurriedly walked behind Sora. The dagger was in his hand. His palm had tightened against the end. Sora kept his eyes glued to Kairi as if it was last time he was going to see her again.

* * *

In the castle, Kairi's father, Mickey, Namine, Riku and some other vampires were running in the hall. They were heading toward the only place that hasn't been checked. There was no sign that they went off the castle grounds and they knew that they couldn't have run away because there was nowhere they could've. They would've have ended up getting caught.

When they went to the chapel door, it was opened just a little. They could see a little of the moonlight inside. Riku opened the door, fully. Everyone else had walked in, looking around.

Suddenly, they had stopped.

Their mouths had dropped with the shocking sight in front of them. Blood was splattered across the floor from the altar to near front row. The dagger still had blood covering almost half of it as it was lying on the floor nearby the two steps to the altar. The mysterious vampire was gone.

Sora was still on his knees in front of the table where Kairi was lying. Blood had covered most of his clothes but mostly the middle of his back where it appeared he was stabbed. There wasn't any blood on Kairi. His eyes remained closed just like Kairi's, dead as his head was leaning on top of the table. Both of them had seemed at peace.

Riku, Kairi's father, and Mickey walked to the altar slowly, still afraid by the sight. The others waited to hear the news to see about Kairi and Sora.

"She's dead!" her father cried.

Riku checked over them again. They remained lifeless. "So is he." he added.

Anger had grew in Kairi's father. He tightened his teeth together as he growled. "It was him! He must have killed her! Then the coward took his own life!" her father yelled through the church.

Mickey looked down and picked the empty bottle off the floor. Riku looked toward the bench as he smelled the scents of blood in the air. He grabbed the letter placed on the bench. "Look at this." Everyone had gathered again. The first part of the letter they read was Kairi's.

_If you are reading this, then this must be the end for me. I've decided to take my own life. I can't live in a world where we keep fighting and there's no end. No one will listen, no one will accept. Our fight was for nothing. If I can't be with the one I love, then my heart will be filled with hate, resentment, and hurt. I couldn't live everyday like this so why? I'm sorry. As a last wish, I wish to lay next to my love in death, remaining here in the chapel. The last place we were and ever free to love. _

After they read hers, they read Sora's:

_I agree with Kairi and have decided to move along with her. This fighting needed to stop a long time ago and no longer will we let this get in between us. If we can't be together in this life, then maybe we will be in a life beyond this one. She made me see the light and I hope that what we have done here today will make you see it. As a last wish, I want to remain here with her. The last place we were and ever free to love. _

More had gathered around the two, still reading the letter. For once, no one felt anger. All everyone felt was sadness. Soon, news had gotten around both towns about their deaths. Days later, a funnel was held for both of them. Everyone gathered into Radiant Gardens to watch. Their bodies were carried in separate coffins in the middle of the crowd.

To respect the late Queen of Radiant Gardens and King of Twilight Town, their bodies laid together in a specially made open coffin in the chapel. The last place they had been together. Her hand rested inside of his. Gold wedding bands were wrapped around their ring fingers as a symbol of their love. The doors of the chapel were boarded so that no one was could get in. From then on, things had changed for both towns for the better.

_

* * *

_

I mentioned in the last chapter about a question I had. So? Do you think this is the end with one more chapter left or just the beginning of a set of new chapters? As always let me know if you like and I'll update as soon as I can.


	13. Our New Mission

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. So far from the reviews everyone have been right. This will now be the next half of a new wave of chapters. _

_Also just in time, I have decided to put something on deviant art for the first time that has to do with this story. If you want to see it, the link will be on my homepage. I probably won't put up a poll or anything but I kind of want to continue putting up other stuff that has to do with the story. I've been thinking about it for a while and it would help if you could send me some of your opinions if I should continue. Thanks._

_Anyway, one more thing. Just a warning, almost to the end of the story is some mature stuff going on that might seem...well. I guess weird... but it's leading somewhere. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 13: Our New Mission:_

Time had passed since the death of Sora and Kairi. Inside the chapel where their bodies were resting, the king's fingers started to move. His eyes tighten as he started to wake up. His blue eyes opened toward the dark ceiling above him. It seems that they followed the directions Kairi had made to fake their deaths. He hoped that things had turned around with Radiant Gardens and Twilight Town since he had been asleep for a while.

He turned over to a sleeping Kairi who was still lying asleep beside him. He started to shake her, gently. "Kairi. Wake up."

She didn't move. Her eyes remained closed as if she was lifeless.

Sora smiled a little as he thought that she might be joking but apart of him was still concerned that something might be wrong. "Come on Kairi. Wake up. Stop playing around."

He shook her a little more but she didn't move. He started to get scared, thinking she might have gone through with dying. He held on to her hand tightly. "Kairi." He closed his eyes, sad.

A few seconds, his sad moment got interrupted when he heard a little giggle. He opened his eyes surprised. Kairi jumped up, happy. Before he could say anything, he found his lips pressed against hers.

"Kairi!" he yelled out after they parted. It wasn't funny to him.

She laughed as she kept her eyes closed. "Awe! You were worried about me. I could even see tears starting to come out of your eyes." She twirled her finger in front of his eye but he put her hand down. He started to rub his eye. "I wasn't crying. Don't play around like that."

Kairi stretched her arms up, yawning. Something she felt like she hadn't done in a long time.

Sora watched as she started to wake up more. He was glad that both of them were still alive. "I'm surprised this thing actually worked."

Kairi smiled but then looked down noticing the fancy blue puffed shirt and pants he was in. "You're all dressed up for your death."

Sora looked down at him, surprised at what they were wearing too. "Wow! Thanks. I didn't think they would dress me like this either." He looked back up to Kairi. "Nice touch on the death letter. Everyone really believed we were dead." He was impressed that her plan at worked so far with their deaths but still wondered if the rest of it had worked with stopping the war.

Kairi shrugged a little. "Well it's like you said. Our ending is not going to be like Romeo and Juliet. It's going to be a happy ending."

Sora nodded, agreeing. He climbed over her and got out the coffin. He started walking down the aisles toward the wooden door.

Kairi looked toward her lap, continuing to think about what happened before they fell into a deep sleep. "At least the vampire I paid off didn't mess up the potion like the one Juliet used or we could've really been dead."

Sora tried to open the door but it won't budge. Through the crack in the door, he could see the boards blocking the door. "Looks like we're trapped in here."

"It's okay. At least you're here. I wonder if anything's changed." Kairi said.

Sora looked back at her. "Hope so. I didn't kill myself for nothing."

She smiled but then remembered something. She down looked at her watch, anxiously. "Oh."

"What?" he asked curiously.

She looked back up at him. "Sora. Relax. I planned everything out. I told someone to walk around her everyday about this time to see if we're awake."

He was surprised. She was starting to impress him more than he thought he would be by her plan. "Whoa. You really planned this thing out."

Kairi started to smile more. It wouldn't be long before they would stay trapped in the chapel. "Good thing we woke around this time."

Sora didn't mind staying there a while longer. He wasn't in a rush to get outside. "Why? I wouldn't mind staying in our coffin for one more night?"

Kairi looked at her hand to see something new was on it. "Whoa."

Sora noticed her looking at her hand, amazed. He looked down at his own hand, noticing his ring. "It seems that wasn't all they gave us. Gold rings. I guess we're officially married or something."

She smiled until suddenly, she felt a weird tingle in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She didn't feel pain but it was a feeling she had never felt before.

Then, they heard a knock on the door. By the sound of it, Kairi knew that was the signal. She nodded toward Sora. Sora turned to the door. "Okay! We're in here!" he shouted out.

They heard the boards being taken down and soon the door was open. Sora wasn't too happy to see who it was. "You?" Sora moaned.

Kairi got out of the coffin and walked to the door, happy. She hugged the vampire a few moments before separating. "Thank you Riku."

Riku was glad to see that she was okay. "I see your plan worked. Now. What are we going to do?"

"How are things on the outside?" Kairi questioned seriously.

"Peaceful for now." Riku responded. "But there has been something strange going on?"

Kairi's eyes lowered a little more, wondering what could be the cause of it. "What about the organization?"

Riku shook his head. "They haven't been found yet."

Kairi look back and forth between Sora and Riku as she spoke. "First, I don't think we should show ourselves yet. It might be too much just to suddenly appear. Tonight, you and the others could tell us what's going on?"

Sora looked confused. "Others?"

* * *

Later that night, Sora, Riku, and Kairi went to a clear spot in the forest. Thanks to Riku, they got a change of clothes. Near the fire, Namine and Roxas was sitting on the ground, waiting.

Sora's eyes widened in surprised as he stopped in place. "Namine?!"

Kairi turned around to Sora, smiling a little. "Yeah. She was the one that came to me and wanted to help you. She got Roxas to help as well."

"I was the vampire who helped to fake your deaths with the fake blood and poison." Roxas told him.

Sora and the others sat down, making a circle around the fire. Kairi leaned in anxious. "So tell me. What's been going on with the organization?"

"Kairi. You just woke up." Sora said, concerned. It seemed like she was ready to go after them right away.

"They've been appearing from time to time, causing a little trouble, but we still don't know where they are. All the ones that could've helped us are dead." Riku told them.

Kairi and Sora started to get worried. They looked down, finally understanding what was going on after weeks of being asleep. "Then if peace is as fragile as you say it is, then we should try and find them. After all, they were after us." Kairi looked back at Sora which he nodded in agreement. Roxas flopped his head back on the log that behind them near the campfire. "Let's not worry about that tonight. We should relax. Let's get started later."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they started to relax by staying quiet. Sora looked over at Kairi, seriously. She looked over and could tell he was thinking something. Namine looked over at Roxas, concerned, with something on her mind. Riku stood up and walked out into the forest, thinking about other things along the way. Soon after, Sora stood up and started walking. Kairi followed after. He took her hand as she walking behind him.

They went through the forest back to their special spot under the big tree, near the pond. They sat down in the grass, looking over the water. Sora kept his arm wrapped around Kairi's shoulder. He smiled, glad that he could be alone with her again. "Even though we've been alone, this actually feels like the first time we've been together in a while."

Kairi grinned. She put her hand on his shirt as she looked up at him. "We've been asleep all this time. That's why."

Sora looked to the side, thinking. "It's funny. We stayed together the night like we wanted but didn't even know it. Still, at least this is better than dreaming."

She sighed as she closed her eyes. Her head pressed against his chest. It had felt good leaning against him. Sora wrapped her arm around her shoulders tighter as they leaned back against the tree. "We can tonight. Just outdoors." he said.

"I'm fine with that." Her head lifted up toward his. They looked into each other's eyes before they started to kiss. His hand moved to the back of her neck. A few minutes later, they had separated. Kairi sat up from him. "It's been a while since we had any blood. Maybe we should go hunting first."

He arched his eyebrow as he smirked. "And then?"

She smiled back. "I guess we'll see."

* * *

Back at the camp, Namine was anxious in asking Roxas something but she sat back, nervously. Roxas looked over at her. He could tell something was on her mind. She had kept looking back at him a few times. "Namine?"

Namine had looked over, surprised that he called her. "Hm? Roxas? I was wondering. Since the war is over, have you ever thought about moving back to Twilight?"

Roxas looked down. The smile went off his face when he was reminded of Twilight and what he went through there. "Namine. There's something I haven't told you about when I was in Twilight. Back then, I was one of the vampires chosen in an experiment. They placed a chip in my head that malfunctioned. That's how I ended being the rogue vampire. To get away from their control, I came out here to live." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure if I can go back to Twilight." Roxas held his head down as he closed his eyes.

Namine was worried about him but was glad he told her. She moved closer to him. "Maybe… there's someone out there that can take the chip out."

Roxas looked over at her, stunned. "Without killing me first?! They said it's almost impossible to get it out with risks!"

Namine looked down, worried. Roxas noticed her concerned look. He calmed down so she wouldn't be disappointed and started to smile a little. "But…if I do decide to leave this place, will you come to live with me?"

Instantly, her head rose up. Before she could say anything, she heard her name being called.

She looked behind her and seen Riku standing nearby. "Namine? You mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

Namine nodded and walked with Riku out into the forest. They had stopped when they weren't close by the others. "I've been thinking Namine. That night where the battle was going on here, the reason I didn't kill you wasn't because you weren't a Twilight Vampire. I realized now what you are didn't matter to me."

She was surprised, starting to wonder where he was getting at. Riku scratched the back of his head nervously as he turned away from her. "I guess that's what I wanted to say thanks for helping me."

Namine nodded as she smiled.

* * *

On the other side of the forest near the pond, Sora and Kairi returned for hunting and drinking blood to their secret spot under the tree. They started to make love under the night sky. There was no one around so they didn't think they wouldn't get caught.

The cool grass was against her back. Her head tilted against ground. Her eyes closed as her hands started to tense on his back. She could feel him going inside of her continuously. She started to breathe harder as she moaned.

Then, her hand moved from his back to her stomach. He noticed and stopped. She opened her eyes wondering why he had. "Something wrong with your stomach?"

She shook her head. "No. I just felt something weird. I'm okay." She kissed him and he continued. She started to feel her body reach its peak. At the same time, she started to feel pain in her stomach. Her eyes closed tightly. To keep him from worrying, she kept as quiet as she could. It wasn't enough. He could see something was wrong. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." she managed to get out. Soon, her body couldn't handle much more. At this point, she wasn't sure how this was going to end. "I think…I think…" she whispered.

He arched his eyebrow, a little confused. "I think?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." She pushed him away as she put her hand to her lips. Quickly, she turned around and let whatever was making her sick out into the ground.

Sora looked the other way. He hoped that his stomach wouldn't react the same. It was hard to block out the sounds. A feeling of relief came over her as she wiped her mouth. She splashed water on her face and into her mouth. "Sorry about that. I'm ready now." She looked over to see he was gone. She blinked a few times, surprised.

Then, something soft had wrapped around her skin. She looked over to see it was her clothes. He wrapped his arms around her with his eyes closed. While she was busy, he had all ready got dress. It helped her stomach feel better and her embarrassed feeling.

She got dressed as he walked back over to the tree. He sat down, leaning on the tree. She came over and sat down, leaning on him. His arms seemed like a good comfort right now. Her head lifted toward him. "Are you sure? I'm feeling better."

He closed his eyes nervously. The last thing he wanted to think about was her getting sick as they were trying again. "Yeah…I'm pretty sure."

She sighed, still feeling bad about what occurred.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

Kairi shrugged. She wasn't sure. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just having a bad reaction to that potion we took."

Sora didn't think it was the reason. There had to be another. "We have the same blood. I feel fine."

Kairi looked down. It had started to confuse her more. "We may have some things in common but we still work different or maybe..."

He looked surprised. "What?"

Her hand rubbed against her stomach as she looked down at it. She thought about how she felt it since she woke up. "It's just this weird feeling inside."

He looked down, thinking. "Well. You have been acting kind of weird through the whole thing."

She was surprised. "How?"

"Besides the stomach thing, I can't…explain it." he told her.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it much anymore. "Sora? Do you think you can get me some more blood?"

He smiled a little. "You just had some like a while ago."

Kairi started to smile more. "I know but I just really want some right now."

Sora was starting to get nervous but the way she was acting. Kairi leaned on him and wrapped her arms around one of his. "Could you still hold me like this?"

"I can't do both at the same time Kairi unless you take the blood from me."

She hugged him tighter. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work." He was starting to get worried. She was starting to act... strange.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. As always, let me know if you like and let me know if i should do more art stuff with the story.


	14. The Appearance of The Organization

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and waiting for the next chapter. _

* * *

_Chapter 14: The Appearance of The Organization:_

At sunset the next day, Sora and the others began traveling back to Radiant Gardens through the forest. Sora walked along side Roxas with questions on his mind. He kept looking back and forth at him but was still uneasy about what he wanted to ask which Roxas had noticed. Then, Sora had spoken. "Hey! You're sort of like a doctor right? Namine said something about it."

Roxas smiled as he looked over. "I studied a little but I'm not sure that I know everything."

Sora started to get nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "Well. Kairi's acting sort of weird…"

Roxas looked surprised and curious as his eyebrow arched. "Weird how?"

Sora looked down, thinking. "Well…she gets this weird feeling in her stomach and she got sick yesterday. She wanted blood all night."

Roxas put his hand to his chin as he looked down. He put his hand at his side. "Hmm. Let me ask a question. Did you and Kairi mate on the full moon?"

Sora shrugged, not seeing where he was going with it. "Yeah so?"

Roxas smiled. He could tell that Sora didn't know what he was talking about. "You never heard the rumors? They say if you mate with someone on the full moon, the moon gives the couple a blessing to create a child. They said if we didn't have that, then if all the vampires were killed off, the world would be empty."

Sora looked toward the ground as he started to think. He put his hand to his chin. "Hmm."

Roxas decided to make things easier for him. "If you want me to talk to Kairi, I will."

Sora nodded. It was one way he could find out what was going on. "Okay."

Roxas patted Sora on the shoulder and fell back to where Kairi and Namine were. He started talking with Kairi and asking questions until they had gone back into Radiant Gardens. As they walked back into town, people turned their heads. Their eyes widened in seeing their king and queen walking, alive. Some came up to them happy and in shock that were alive and starting to ask questions. To avoid any more questions, Kairi decided to speak. "Everyone listen. Come in front of the castle in a few hours. We'll explain everything that happened to us and why we decided to fake our deaths."

The crowds clear a way for Sora and the others to walk. They started heading toward the castle.

Inside the castle, Kairi's father was stunned when he heard the door open. His eyes widened when he seen Kairi walked through. "Kai…ri?" he could barely get out.

Kairi put her hand up and waved nervously as she closed her eyes. "Hey."

Her father stepped forward a little still in shock. "You're alive?"

Kairi smiled more. "It's a long story."

Her father looked over to see Sora by her side. Sora waved nervously like she did. "Hey."

Her father continued to stare at him. He wondered if he should yell at him or do something about him being there but instead, he sighed. The war was all ready over so there was no reason to. "I'm just glad you're still alive…both of you."

Sora's face lit up. It seemed that he was finally being accepted. "Really?"

Her father turned his head away as he didn't want to be embarrassed. All the vampires from all around were getting along now.

After Kairi's father had left, everyone had separated in the castle, settling back in. Kairi had left alone to go to her room. She laid on her bed while two of her nurses checked on her to see why she feeling sick.

Kairi noticed later when they came back in that they were grinning toward each other. She started to wonder why. The nurses looked over toward her. "Congratulations." one of them said.

"Looks like there will be an heir or heiress." The other told her.

They helped Kairi to sit up by her arms. She placed her hand on her stomach. "I wonder how they survived this long when I was playing dead." She got up from her bed and walked toward the door. She wanted to find Sora in time before they had to speak in front of the people.

Then, there was a woman screaming outside of the door. Kairi looked outside and seen one nurse to the side near the wall dead. The other one was on the floor scared as she was looking up. The towels she had in hand were on the floor. Her arm covered her face as she closed her eyes tight.

In front of them were two black cloaked men that Kairi recognized. The organization. She closed the door but the cloaked figures bust the door open. Kairi walked backwards toward the window, a little worried. If she had to, she was ready to jump. The one of the cloaked figures walked over and grabbed her by her arm. He forced her down onto her bed. She struggled with her eyes closed but it wasn't enough. The man over her started laughing. "Princess Kairi or should I say queen? Back from the dead so soon?"

Kairi started to get upset. She looked up toward the cloaked figure but couldn't see his face. "Let go of me!" She started to struggle a little more but it was no use. Somehow, she didn't have the strength to.

The man laughed again. "I heard the good news! Congratulations! I'm guessing Sora's been a real man to you or are you looking for something more?" Under his hood, his eyebrow arched as he smiled. He was interested in what she had to say.

The second man cleared his throat as he put his fist near his mouth. He was trying to make sure his accomplice didn't get sidetrack. He was standing near the door to make sure that no one would come and interfere. "We're here for one reason."

"Oh yeah! You're coming with us your majesty." The man got up and bowed before he grabbed her and put a napkin over her mouth. Her eyes widened. She didn't struggle. In seconds, she passed out. The man picked her up and carried her out of the room. The second man followed behind him with his arms crossed.

Outside on the balcony, Sora was standing with the former kings of Radiant Gardens and Twilight. Behind them, Roxas, Namine and Riku were waiting. Sora looked around, starting to get a little concerned. "This is weird. Kairi should've been here by now."

They looked down toward the crowd. People in black cloaked started to enter in and make their way through. They looked surprised. Once the other vampires saw them, they started to run away. Sora and the others ran off and went down to where the organization was standing and waiting for them. Sora made his keyblade appeared in his hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

The one that stood out in front of all of them spoke. "King Sora. Bow everyone." They crossed their arms in front of their stomachs and bowed. "We're in the presence of royalty."

Sora started to get angry. "Enough! What are you doing here?!"

The people in black cloaks stood up straight. The one in front of all of them spoke again. "It's just a warning." the deep voice said. "Be careful what you do or you'll lose something precious to you."

Sora was taken back by what he said. He was almost afraid to ask what he meant by that. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"We have your queen. I believe she's your wife now." the deep voice told him.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled out. He tried to rush toward the man in the black coat but Riku and Roxas held him back as best they could. Kairi's father looked worried and so did Namine. "Let go of her! Now!" Sora demanded. He continued to struggle but Riku and Roxas wouldn't let him go.

"As you know, we don't like the vampires. The epidemic happened and only a few of us remained human. We will make sure the vampires don't try to use us." the deep voice stated. The organization wanted to make sure that they weren't going to end up ruled by vampires.

"Use you? We want nothing to do with you! You just want to kill us all! Where's Kairi?!" Sora shouted.

"Since you just said you want nothing to do with us and you want her back, then you wouldn't mind signing this contract giving us Radiant Gardens and Twilight Town." The man held out a piece of paper. "We'll rule over this place from now on."

Sora stopped struggling and looked down. Riku and Roxas let his arms go. He wanted to save Kairi but not like this. "I can't. If you take over, then we will all die by your hand."

"Hmm. Do you not want to save your wife that badly?" the deep voice asked.

Sora didn't answer. He didn't look toward the cloaked man. He wasn't sure about what to do.

Riku growled a little under his breath. He walked over toward the cloaked man and ripped the contract into shreds with one slash from his claw. The cloaked man didn't move at all when Riku came toward him. Sora was surprised but he didn't say anything.

"I see. We'll be taking her then. When you change your mind, be sure to let me know." The organization turned around and started walked away. Sora couldn't help but feel helpless. He looked down. He couldn't watch them walk away. He wanted to go after them but what would he tell them? For now, all he could hope for is that they don't hurt her. He walked back into the castle in dismay. The others were worried about him so they followed after him.

They followed him into the throne room and stopped near the hallway. Sora went over to the wall and punched it. The impact of his fist left a dent inside of the stone bricks. He breathed hard in and out. The others still didn't know what to say to him.

Then, Namine stepped out. She looked down toward the ground. There was no telling how he was feeling so there was no telling how he might respond. "Sora?"

Sora refused to look back. He was trying to think of what to do.

Namine looked toward the ground. Kairi's father growled under his breath and walked over toward Sora. "Now look what has happened! My daughter is gone! What do you plan to do about it?! I demand to know now!"

Sora turned around quickly, worried. "I don't know okay! I don't know." He looked down.

Riku walked out to them between Sora and Kairi's father. Roxas went beside Namine and placed his hand on her shoulder. They looked at each before they turned their attention back to Sora.

"Let's just calm down and think about what we can do to help Kairi." Riku suggested.

Kairi's father calmed down as he sighed. He started to get more worried about Kairi.

Sora looked toward the others. He wanted to say the first plan that he thought of. "Then we should have an army to attack the organization and take Kairi back ourselves. We can't let them take over Radiant Garden or Twilight Town. They'll probably use vampires as slaves and test experiments."

Roxas was a little concerned. "Sora? Are you sure that's a good idea? What the organization discovers and decides to kill her?"

Sora looked around on the ground, trying to think of something else. "Then I'll go after Kairi myself."

Namine stepped pass Roxas worried. "You can't do that! The organization has all sort of experimental poisons to kill vampires."

Sora looked back toward her. "I know that but what am I supposed to do?"

Namine looked toward the ground.

"Listen. We'll find a way to save Kairi." Riku said.

Sora looked down but then he walked out toward the hall. "I'm getting an army ready to go after her now."

The others were worried. They didn't know what they were up against fighting the organization.

_

* * *

_

I hoped that you liked the chapter. As always, let me know if you like.


	15. A Change In Plans

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I hope that you'll like it. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15: A Change In Plans:

In a dark, dirty prison cell, Kairi had her back against the wall as she was sitting on the floor. Her knees were up to her chest as her arms were wrapped around her knees. Her head was leaning on her arms as her eyes were closed. All around the air, there was the smell of death. She could hear the screams of vampires from a few cells away.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of her cell being unlocked but she didn't lift her head to see who it was or what they wanted. Two members of the organization walked in. One went toward her and grabbed her arm. Quickly, her head rose up. She struggled to get her arm loose but it was no use. "Wow! It really is true." the man said, amazed.

Kairi looked surprised, wondering what he was talking about. "What?" the other member asked, curious.

The member rotated her arm a little, observing her skin. "When we checked her early, she seemed different from a vampire." He moved her head up a little, making her look up at him. "Her eyes have changed. Her skin is not pale anymore." He took off his glove and felt the skin on her arm. "Her skin actually feels warm as if she was human."

Kairi was stunned along with the other member. The one who held her arm tugged her forward. "Tell me! What did you do?!"

Kairi was worried but mostly confused about what happened to her. "I don't know."

"You must be examined." He pulled her off the ground and took her out of the cell. They traveled back to their huge lab with light gray walls and huge windows, showing the night sky outside. They walked toward a metal table that was near the center of the room. Kairi struggled to get loose with her eyes closed so she could try and get away but they wouldn't let her. They made her lay down on the hard, cold metal table and chained her wrists so that she wouldn't escape. The two hooked her up to a monitor to check for a heartbeat. Once they had cut the monitor on, they could see lines moving to show that she had a pulse.

The two men removed their hoods to reveal themselves and started to get ready to check on Kairi. The dark blonde haired man Vexen held up a mirror toward her. "Hmm. Her reflection showed up in the mirror." He looked over to his dark haired partner Zexion.

Zexion looked over at Kairi as he held his book in his hand. "Is it possible that she's human?"

Vexen turned his attention back to Kairi with his eyebrow arched. "How does your skin feel against the metal?"

Kairi didn't want to answer but she wanted to find out what was going on too. She turned her head to side, away from Vexen who was asking her. Her eyes lowered half way. "It feels…cold." Both Zexion and Vexen were puzzled. A few seconds later, Xemnas walked in and seen Zexion and Vexen over Kairi. "What is going on here?"

Vexen and Zexion turned their attention over to Xemnas, intending on giving their report. "We were over seeing our guest here. It turns out she's not a vampire anymore. She's human." Vexen told him.

Xemnas was surprised but he kept a serious look on his face. He walked over toward them and stood over Kairi. She started to get concerned about what they were going to do next. "This is starting to get interesting. Is there anything you did to change yourself into human?"

Kairi didn't answer. Even she wasn't sure about how she changed. "It doesn't matter if you tell us or not. We're going to do X-rays to see what's changed." Xemnas told her as he turned around.

Kairi looked over. She wasn't sure what they would do if they found out she was pregnant but she hoped that they wouldn't discover that she was. Zexion and Vexen went to some of the machines they had nearby and brought it over toward her. They scanned her whole body and a few minutes later, posted the x-rays up on the wall to see. Vexen put his hand to his chin as he was confused. Both Zexion and Vexen stared closely at the x-rays. A few seconds later, Zexion backed away from the picture. "Hmm. I don't see anything."

Vexen continued looking. "Neither do I."

Xemnas walked over to the x-rays which Zexion and Vexen backed away to give him room. Xemnas looked toward the scan of her stomach. There, he could see a very little white dot. "There. Just as I thought." Xemnas walked back over to Kairi, intending on finding out what she really knew. "Tell me your majesty. Are you sure nothing has changed?"

Kairi felt uneasy as he continued to stare at her. Her shoulders hunched a little. "No." she answered.

"You're lying. I should tell you over the years I have done a lot of research on vampires. From a vampire's weaknesses and strengths to cases like these. A couple of years ago, I had a woman who was in the same condition as you. She had turned human as well. Just like you." he told her.

Kairi started to get surprise. It seemed that he was on to her secret. Since she didn't say anything, he decided to give his analysis. "You're pregnant."

Worry had started to cross over her. Zexion and Vexen were stunned especially at how quickly Xemnas had figured it out. "Isn't it true?" Xemnas asked.

Kairi looked away from him but Xemnas made her head turn toward him by grabbing under her chin. "Answer me!"

"Yes." she whispered as she looked down.

Xemnas let go of her and looked toward the others. "You can test her any way you want. I'm sure it would show that she would be craving food now instead of blood."

Vexen arched his eyebrow as he smirked with ideas on his mind. "Do you still want us to experiment on her?"

Xemnas looked back toward Kairi. He had something else planned for her after finding out for sure. "No."

All three of them were stunned by his answer. She was there enemy but yet he didn't want anything done to her. "Don't experiment on her. At least not yet. She is not a vampire anymore and we shouldn't harm the baby. I'll tell you when you can." he told them.

Zexion and Vexen looked at each other, wondering what Xemnas was up to.

"Start by checking on her now. I want to make sure there are no complications." Xemnas instructed.

Kairi tried to get out of the chains holding her wrists. She knew she had to get out of there now before the organization gets started with their plans for her. Still, it was no use. She didn't have the strength to break free. If she was a vampire, she would've had at least a chance of escaping.

Xemnas started walking away toward the door. "Make sure she gets the rest she needs." Vexen turned around to Kairi with a smirk on his face. He held up a needle with the tip pointed in the air. He poked it into Kairi's arm. Her eyelids got heavy until she couldn't hold them open anymore. Once Xemnas left, Zexion and Vexen continued to check on her. Xemnas carried on thinking of his plan on how he would use this to his advantage.

Hours later, Kairi moved a little as she was asleep. She had started to wake up. She felt as if she was on something soft. Her arms move upward as she began to stretch. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in another room. It was dark with light only coming in from the window. She looked down and seen the bed she was lying on. The velvet sheets was the softest thing she felt since she been there. She stood up and looked out through the bars on the window as she placed her hands on them. She had to admit it was better than staying in the dudgeon thanks to her child. She had to wonder if it was a good or bad thing that they found out about the baby. At least for now, no harm would come to either of them.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kairi looked over surprised, wondering what was going to happen. A woman with short blond hair and green eyes walk in toward her carrying a tray. She placed the silver tray down at Kairi's feet. Kairi noticed that the woman Larxene seemed irritated when she walked in. She crossed her arms. "Eat. Our leader wants to see if you can eat food now." The girl gave off a serious look.

"What is he really planning to do?" Kairi asked.

Larxene started to get upset. "Listen! I don't know what he was thinking but apparently he wants to make sure this child is okay! So just eat all ready!" Larxene turned around and walked out.

Kairi decided not to say anything else since she seemed really angry. She looked down at the tray in front her and picked up a piece of bread. She took a bite of it. Afterwards, she was amazed. The taste of bread came on her tongue and she didn't feel like spitting it out. It had been so long since she had tasted anything besides blood. She continued eating the food on her tray until there was a knock on her door. She looked surprised as her mouth was stuffed with food.

Demyx poked his head in the door with a smile on his face. He walked over and sat down on her bed nearby her. She moved her feet in closer as she didn't know what they wanted from her this time. "The others wanted to me to see if you were finished eating or not."

Kairi's eyes widened. She recognized the voice from back at her castle. The one who had came over her and asked if she wanted something more than Sora. He noticed the nervous look on her face but then he smiled. "Don't worry. You and I have plenty of time to catch up later. We can finish what we started in your room." His eyebrow arched.

She stuck her tongue out a little disgusted.

"Anyway. They wanted me to take you outside. Come on." He waved his hand for her to come with him and got up from the bed. Since she was stuck there, she had no choice. Maybe it was a chance to escape. She followed Demyx outside.

A little sunlight was out but since she was human now, she guessed it was okay. She hesitated a little before she took a step forward into the sunlight. The sun made her skin feel warm. Something she had felt in a long time. She looked up a little toward the sky. It seemed that it hadn't changed over the years while she was still a vampire. Behind her, she looked at the castle. It was bigger than her own back in Radiant Gardens. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warm feeling the sun was giving her.

Demyx smiled and came over to her. She felt a hand go on her shoulder. Quickly, she turned around, on edge. She didn't trust him or anything he was up to. There was no telling what he would try. "Are you burning?" he asked.

Kairi calmed down. "No." she replied.

"That's good. That's all our leader wanted to see for now." He looked back toward the castle. "You can stop now!" he yelled out. The stimulation cut off. Kairi looked around and seen that around the castle it was dark as night. "Really? What is Xemnas up to?" She turned to him.

A smirk came on his face as he leaned in closer. A thought had crossed his mind. She was far from happy with him being that close. "How about this? I'll tell you what you want to know if…"

"Demyx!" a voice yelled. He looked over and Saix seen with an upset look on his face. He knew what he was up to. Demyx scratched the back of his head nervously as he closed his eyes. Saix turned around and walked away as he shook his head.

Kairi and Demyx watched as he left. Then, Kairi turned his attention back to Demyx. "Yeah…I don't think your friends would like it if you touched a vampire." Then, she started walking down a ramp which she assumed was the way out. If she had the stronger nose like she had as a vampire, it would've been easier. He didn't seem to notice that she was trying to escape.

"But you're not a vampire." he pointed out.

She turned around as she walked backwards. "Well let's see. You're forgetting two things. I have a husband and oh yeah. I'm pregnant."

He scratched the back of his head as he looked to the side. "I mean I guess but what about after?"

Kairi sighed as she shook her head. She turned around and walked away.

Demxy looked surprised. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Kairi looked back, nervously. She tried to think of a way so that he wouldn't catch onto what she was doing. Since it didn't seem like that he wasn't catching on, she thought it might be a little easier. "Um? I'm going to go see more of the castle. I'll be back."

He looked down thinking, if he should let her go by herself. "Okay."

She sighed. Even she couldn't believe that worked. When she was out of sight, she would make a run for it. A few moments later, Axel and Xigbar came and walked out to where Demxy was. They looked around but there was no sign of Kairi. Xigbar put his weapon on his shoulder. "Hey! Where her majesty?"

"Umm?" Demxy looked down, nervously.

They didn't need to ask anymore. They ran off so they could catch up to Kairi. Demyx realized what he had done and ran after them. Kairi continued running down the ramps. If she wanted to hide, there were not that many place she could. She hid in the shadows under the ramps and looked up on the floor above. There was no telling how much farther it was to get away from the castle or where she could go but she had to get back to Radiant Gardens somehow. She couldn't see over the ramp if anyone was coming so she couldn't tell if it was a good time to leave or not. She stepped out a little but then Xigbar jumped down in front of her. She looked worried, wondering how she could escape.

She ran pass him but then Axel jumped down too. There was no choice but to try and run. She tried to run pass them. They let her through and thought it would be more fun to chase her. Then, Axel grabbed her around her waist. She struggled a little but Axel had refused to let her go. Xemnas had appeared through a dark portal and walked over to them. All of them turned around. "Your majesty. We tried to welcome you here but this is how you repay us." he said calmly.

Kairi started to get upset. "Just let me go. Only something bad can come out of this."

"As much as I want to punish you, we something to discuss. This is about the future of me, you, Sora but most of all the child." Xemnas told her.

Kairi started to get more upset. She didn't want her child having anything to do with Xemnas or his organization. "Let her go." Xemnas ordered. Axel did and the three members walked away. He came and stood beside her.

"What's this big plan you have for all of us?" she asked.

He smiled. "Why do you think I haven't had anything done to you yet?"

Kairi looked toward the ground. "I don't know."

"I've done research vampires for years. I feel like I know you in and out."

Kairi looked over at him, upset by the remark. "Where are you going with this? What do you want with my child?"

He sighed. "Do you know what a vampire has to do in order to make the mother a vampire again and the child?" She remained silent so he took that as a no. He closed his eyes. "After the child is born, the mother must get bitten again if she wants to be a vampire. There shouldn't be a limit on how long it takes for her to become a vampire. The child must get bitten as well from either birth or until he or she is older but a mother has to be careful."

Kairi's eyebrow arched in suspicion. "Why?"

Xemnas looked toward the ground, thinking. "I had a case one time. A mother had just given birth to her baby. We allowed her to be turned back into a vampire. We wanted to see what it takes for a mother to turn her child into vampire. Before we washed the blood off of it, she was able to smell it and was attracted to the blood. We cleaned off the baby and gave it to the mother. She bit the child but what happen was she did stop. In a later discovery, we found out that it only takes a bite without sucking blood to change the child into a vampire. Anyway, the mother had lost control because the child's blood was so sweet. We tried to pull her away but it was effortless. She ended up killing the child. We tried a few more experiments. Some of the children were killed but we were able to save some. We learned that mothers have an attraction to their baby's blood enough to kill them."

Kairi's eyes widened as her hands covered her mouth. Was she capable of hurting something so innocent?

Xemnas noticed the scared reaction on her face. He had decided to continue telling about the experiment. "We haven't turned to seeing how the mothers would react if the child was older. I guess we'll have to wait one day and see." he added.

Kairi was still worried about what she had heard. She held her fist close to her chest as she grabbed onto her dress. "Is it possible that I could too?"

"Yes." he answered right away.

She started calming down and looked down. She felt bad about the possibility about it happening but then she snapped out of it and focused on what Xemnas wanted. "Still. What do you want with my child?"

"Here is how it will work. We will let you stay here unharmed if you continue to carry the child. We will provide everything you need but once the child is born, it will be ours." he replied to her question seriously.

Kairi eyes widened in surprised. She couldn't believe what he was asking of her. "What?! You want my baby to be raised by the organization?!"

Xemnas looked over toward her. "Yes. He shall be someone important. Maybe to take my place someday."

"No." Kairi whispered in a cry. She closed her eyes. She couldn't let him or her be influenced by an evil organization.

"If it is a girl, she can be welcomed as well." he added.

Kairi started to get upset again. She was set on making sure that his plan didn't happen. "Do you really think I'm going to let you do this?"

"You won't have a choice. You can't escape here but I will warn you of this. If you choose to go back to a vampire, then we will have no choice but to kill you." he told her.

She looked surprised. She had realized that her life could still be in danger if she had returned back into a vampire.

"But if you chose to remain human, we will consider the possibility of letting you stay with the child as long as you don't disobey us."

Her head leaned toward the floor. There wasn't much she could do at this point. There was only one that could help her now. She lifted her head back up toward Xemnas. "It won't work."

"Why?" He was interested in hearing her answer but he could probably figure out what her answer was.

"Me being here will cause a war." She shook her head. Maybe it would change his mind. "You don't want that."

Xemnas looked forward. "Let me ask you something."

"What?" she asked curiously.

Xemnas arched his eyebrow and looked back toward her. "Does he know?" he asked.

She looked toward the ground, quiet. It was all he needed to know. He could tell by her sad expression. "Then it shouldn't be so hard. Anyway. You can go back to your room."

He started walking ahead of her. She started thinking about everything. If she was stuck there, the child would be there. If Sora came, what would happen? Xemnas looked back. "Are you coming?"

She continued thinking but eventually followed him in. She was taken back into her room. There, she laid down on her bed and curved her body a little in a fetal postion. Thoughts of home crossed her mind but mostly she wondered about Sora and if he was coming soon. Even as if she was still a vampire, could she really escape? Her hand rubbed against her stomach. She knew the baby wasn't developed yet but she sung a little quietly. It helped her to calm down a little before she fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

As always, let me know if you like.


	16. Fight For Me, Fight For Us

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and for the reviews. I hope that you'll like this one._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16: Fight For Me, Fight For Us:_

An army of vampires were waiting outside of the Radiant Gardens castle. Sora walked outside to meet them. Namine, Roxas, and Riku walked out behind him. "I don't really think this is necessary to have this many. He should only send a few." Roxas whispered to Namine.

Sora sighed and turned around. He knew that it hadn't been successful so far having an army. "I heard that Roxas."

Roxas was surprised that Sora had heard him. He thought that he was talking low enough for only Namine to hear but it's hard getting past a vampire's hearing. "Wow."

Sora walked back over toward his friends. "I've been trying. I've sent vampires to sneak in and try to get close to their castle as they could but they ended up being attacked by the organization with these weird poisons of theirs." Sora turned his back to them. Disappointment was starting to fill him. He wanted so much to go after Kairi himself but he was advised to stay behind by the others. Not knowing the organization well was a more likely chance that he would be killed. "I feel like I'm doing nothing by not going in myself."

Namine went to his side, concerned about his safety and what he was thinking. "Sora. If you get killed by the organization then who's going to save her?"

Sora looked up toward the sky, wondering. "I'm surprised that Kairi hasn't tried to get away yet but maybe she couldn't. Last time we seen her, she wasn't feeling well."

Roxas walked forward a little. "Did they ever figure out why?" he asked.

Sora shook his head as he looked down. No one knew and he had no ideas. "I'm not sure. The nurses who were treating Kairi were killed."

Namine smiled a little to give Sora comfort and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well I hope she's all right."

Sora smiled a little as he looked back at her. He wished that he had known for sure. He hoped to see Kairi soon. "Yeah. Me too." he replied. He turned around and walked with his vampire soldiers. He was going with them this time so that he could save Kairi.

The others were concerned about what he was doing but they had to believe there was some way to save her. The army marched on and went to the organization's castle. Sora was a little happy for one reason. Ever since Kairi was kidnapped, he was able to find their castle. That meant that he could go in and stop them for good. Quietly, a few of the vampires managed to climb up the castle walls. They went ahead of the army according to Sora's plan. Their one mission was to sneak in and search for Kairi. Once they found her, they were supposed to get her out safely.

Soon, members of the organization came out to greet Sora and the other vampires. Xigbar and Xaldin leaned out of the windows and started to attack the vampires from there. They managed to kill the vampires that were climbing on the walls. On the grounds, the rest of the organization was throwing around vampire poisons they came up with. They figured they could take on the army without having to use their real weapons and it was a good way to test the new ones.

Sora watched as his army was falling in defeat. It was unbelievable to him that they were being killed so quickly. It was going to be a big risk going after Kairi now. He rushed in and got in front of one of the members Vexen. Before the Vexen could put his shield up, Sora slashed him with his keyblade. Instantly, he fell to the ground as his eyes were widened. Blood had spattered through the air from the cut in front of his body. He laid on the ground lifeless. The other members of the organization were surprised.

Some of the remaining vampires backed away. Sora was about to go and attack Larxene. She held her eight knives in front of her ready to block his attack but more of the members had came beside her, huddled together in a group. He wanted to attack but they had poison powders ready to use. His keyblade went at his side. He would have to think of another way to get through. Suddenly, the members rushed at them and went on the attack. Sora and the others had decided to run off. As much as he didn't want to, he would be no good to Kairi taken in. He had to think about what would be best. The organization had stopped chasing them and cheered for their victory. Afterwards, all of them returned back to the castle and took the surviving vampires they attacked inside with them.

From her window balcony, Kairi was looking down toward the ground. She watched as members of the organization were taking some of the vampires in. Her fingers went up to her lips as she was in shock. She had realized what had happened. That the organization had won against the vampires. Her hand grabbed onto the black metal bars. Helplessly, she watched as body after body had been taking in.

"_Sora?!"_ she thought scared. What if he had finally been caught by the organization? If so, she didn't know how she was going to escape with the baby still in her womb. Careful, she watched until there were no more bodies being carried in. Her forehead pressed against the cold, hard steel with her eyes closed. Relief had come over her. Her hand had touched her stomach. For the past few weeks, her belly had grown out a little. _"We're still here little one but no matter when Sora comes, even if it's after you're born, I won't let the organization raise you."_ Her head rose up as she looked passed the bars. A determined look came in her eyes. _"I will not let you be the next killer of the vampires."_ she promised herself.

Then, her eyes lowered as she thought about home and Sora. It was where she wished she could be but she was stuck there. _"Sora. Please be all right. I wish I could escape but I can't now. I wish I could sense you like when I was a vampire. I know you'll save me somehow."_She continued looking down toward the ground, wondering where Sora was now.

In the forest of Radiant Gardens, the vampires who had escaped were sitting on the ground breathing hard. Sora sat up in a tree, looking toward the direction of where Kairi was being held as he was breathing hard. A determined look came to his eyes. He was sad that he couldn't save her but he wasn't about to give up yet. _"I'm sorry Kairi. I'll save you soon. I promise."_

The remaining members of the organization came together in their meeting room and sat in their assigned white chairs that were unusually high. Xemnas sat in between them in the middle. "What do we know so far?"

Saix had decided to speak up first. He looked over toward Xemnas. "It seems for the past few weeks there have been several vampires that have been trying to sneak in but we've caught all of them. His majesty must be sending anybody he can."

Xemnas smirked at the thought of everything that had happened. "He's making a worthless effort." Xemnas continued to think of what to do next but then Axel had interrupted his thoughts. "How about we do this? Let's let him see her." Everyone in the room looked surprised.

"What?! Are you crazy?! What makes you think this is a good idea?!" Larxene had shouted out as she grabbed onto the edge of her seat.

Xigbar crossed his arms as he planned to add onto the conversation. "If he sees her, it'll push him more to do what we want. If we capture him, we can do anything we want to him."

Saix looked over at Axel, serious. "Oh yeah? And what will happen if she escapes? It'll be on your head!" he warned.

Axel placed his hands up so that he would calm down. "Okay! Okay!"

Xemnas closed his eyes. It seemed like a plan that could work. "Fine." he told them. Soon after, he disappeared from the room into darkness.

* * *

Later, Demyx went in front of Kairi's room. She could hear the door unlock from the other side. She sat up from her bed as she looked toward the door. He stepped in with a little smile on his face. Kairi looked at him, wondering what he wanted this time. "You look a little homesick. How would you like to visit?"

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that they were going to let her go home even if it was just for a short time. There she could finally see Sora again. Demyx came to the door with rope in hand so that he could tie Kairi's hands together. He took her out of the room and lead her outside to a waiting wagon. "We can't just let you walk in there where everyone will be able to recognize you. We have to bring you out at the right time." Demyx told her. He tied her hands behind her back.

Axel helped her to get in the back of the wagon. Soon after, she could feel it moving. In a way, she was happy because she would get to Sora again but she had to think of a way to escape so that she could get to him. Along the way, she thought of everything and anything she could do.

Ahead of the members, Demyx went into Radiant Garden and sneaked into the window of the castle. Sora and the others were inside of the throne, trying to think of another way to save Kairi. "Hello!"

They turned to him. He was sitting inside of the window with his hands on his lap. Sora's expression turned to anger as he recognized him as one of the organization members. Demyx waved his hand as a way that they don't attack him. "Hey! Hey! I'm not here to fight. I just came to relay a message. I think you're going to like it. The rest of the organization is coming and they have a surprise for you."

"Kairi!" Sora instantly yelled out.

Demyx waved his finger to the side back and forth. "I won't tell for now but you better be waiting outside."

Soon, he had jumped off as Sora ran to the window. He looked down but seen he was gone. Riku, Namine, Roxas, Kairi's father, and Mickey were surprised that the organization would risk bring Kairi there. It would just be another attempt to save her again. Roxas stepped out in front of them. "I'm surprised that they would bring Kairi here."

Riku looked down to the floor. "I don't understand it either. Why would they bring her here if there was a chance we could get her back?"

Kairi's father stepped out to Sora angry and frustrated. "This is your chance! I want my daughter back now!" he demanded.

King Mickey went by his side trying to calm him down. Sora turned around to him. "I'm not going to let her get away this time. Let's hide until they get here. I'll have some other vampires hiding so that they'll be surrounding the organization."

King Mickey looked up at Kairi's father. "See. That sounds like a plan that will work." he said as a way to calm him down.

Kairi's father had starting to calm down. after hearing that. "I hope so old friend."

Sora walked passed them and waved his arm for them to go. "Let's go."

Sora had ran toward the door and Riku, Namine, and Roxas followed behind.

* * *

Kairi remained lying in the wagon. The bumpy ride made her unable to sit up straight. Soon, she felt herself coming to a stop. Afterwards, the back of the wagon opened and light had poured through. Demyx placed his foot on the edge of the wagon. "Wake up your majesty! We're here!"

Kairi got upset as he came in closer. The door had closed behind him. She moved over as he sat down beside her. "What are we going to do now that we're here?" she asked wanting to know.

Demyx rubbed his chin. "Well. We're going to hang you out to see if Sora will take the bait. I all ready told him to meet us out there."

Kairi's eyes widened. She was surprised to hear that he had talked to Sora and was anxious to hear what had happened. "You seen Sora?! How is he?!"

He smiled with his eyes closed. In a way, he should've known she was going to ask. "He's still alive but when we're done with him, not for long."

Kairi's expression changed back to upset. Demyx smirked over toward her. "Anyway, while we're here, we can finally be alone."

Kairi growled a little and was disgusted. She leaned back as she didn't want to be near him. He leaned forward a little bit. "You don't have to be scared."

Kairi growled. Even after saying no and not giving him any hints of interest, he still wouldn't leave her alone. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested?!"

"Really?" He wasn't going to accept that for an answer. He kept coming closer. Kairi wasn't sure about to do. Her back fell against the wooden floor. Suddenly, the back doors came open. What was left of the light from the sunset had shined on them. Axel and Xigbar had their hands at their sides. Their faces had grew in surprised at what they saw.

"Demyx?! What are you doing?! Get away from her!" Xigbar yelled.

Demyx laughed a little, nervous. "I was just making sure she didn't escape.

Xigbar reached in and pulled him out by his ear. The three of them walked away from the cart. Kairi thought she would never be thankful to the organization but that was the only time. She sat up. A few seconds later, Xemnas came in front of her. "Let's go your majesty."

She looked down. There was more than one member of the organization outside so it was going to be difficult to escape. The only thing she could hope for was that Sora would see her. They helped her out of the wagon. She looked around at the town that she hadn't been in in weeks. Vampires were walking around and the town plaza was crowded. It was weird how non of the vampires ran away after seeing the organization to Kairi but if they would panic, it would help her escape. Members of the organization started walking one way as Kairi kept looking around.

Through the crowd, she managed to see a brunette with a cape on walking with familiar people. She knew it had to Sora. She wanted to call out to him but she knew if she did, the organization would just take her away. _"Sora. Please sense me."_ She started to get desperate.

"Come on your majesty." Demyx tried to pull her but she stepped as hard as she could on his foot. He kept his cries of pain silent as he closed his eyes tight. Kairi ran off through the crowd as much as she could. The other members noticed and had started to go after her. Sora stopped as a familiar scent had crossed his nose. His eyes widened as he wondered if it could be her.

"Sora." Kairi whispered, pleading. She hoped that he would hear her and that she would get lost through the crowd enough so that the organization wouldn't find her.

He turned around quickly. "Kairi." He ran toward her as fast as he could.

She smiled as she seen him coming toward her. He reached out for her but then, a member of the organization grabbed her around the waist.

"NO!" Kairi screamed as she closed her eyes tight. She started struggling. She was so close to being in his arms again. The other members came beside her.

"Kairi!" Sora called out worried.

Roxas, Namine, and Riku caught up with him. Xemnas came further out than the rest of the organization. "Be careful with the baby." he told his other members.

Sora's eyes widened. Hearing the word "baby" had set him back a little but he pushed it aside, thinking it couldn't mean anything. "Let her go! You all ready have me here!"

Xemnas turned to face him. "Yes and that's actually a good thing. We told you we were bringing her but we didn't say we were going to let her go."

The members laughed a little, thinking that Sora had been that gullible and naive. Sora had started to get upset. "What?! Then why did you make us come here?!"

Everyone had calmed down and Xemnas had continued to speak. "We wanted to tell you something that should remind you of why you should surrender to us."

Sora remained serious, wondering what he was going to tell them this other members had brought Kairi in front of them and besides Xemnas. "We'll leave her out under one condition. You are not allowed to touch her." Xemnas told him.

Kairi looked worried as she stared at Sora. Sora growled a little under his breath. He had no choice but to agree. He wanted to do what it took to see Kairi again and save her. "Fine." he replied.

Xemnas looked over toward Kairi, planning on making this conversation interesting. "Your majesty? Is there something you want to tell your king?"

Kairi's eyes widened. She didn't think Xemnas would want the baby told about. She wondered what he was up to if he wanted the baby for his self. "Let me show you something." Xemnas said to Sora and his friends.

Xemnas took Kairi's arm and led her over to where the sun light was still shining and hitting the pavement. Sora and the others started to worry but they could see she wasn't struggling. She stepped in the sunlight and turned around. Xemnas had backed away from her so the others could see what he wanted them to know. Sora and the others were surprised to see that she wasn't burning.

"Kairi? What's going on?" Sora spoke, almost speechless.

Xemnas came back beside her. "We discovered something while she was with us. She is now human."

Sora and the others stood stunned. Then, Sora started to get upset, wondering if they had done anything to her. "What did you do to her?!" Sora demanded an answer.

Xemnas gave him a serious look. He had something else for Sora to know. "No. You did this to her Sora."

"Huh?" Sora was taken back by what he said.

"You see..." Xemnas turned his attention to Kairi who was looking down. "Should I tell him or should you?"

Kairi looked down. If Xemnas wanted her to tell, he must've been up to something bad. Then again, it was something Sora should know. She looked up at him, smiling. "He's right. I have turned human but I'm fine. There's a reason I'm fine..."

Xemnas arched his eyebrow. He wondered exactly what she was going to tell him. She could give away his future plans. "Sora…it's not just me who you need to rescue." Kairi placed her hand on her stomach. She was a little nervous inside about telling him.

Sora stood in shock. He was starting to think that hearing the word "baby" before wasn't something to be brushed off. "What? Are you saying that you…?"

Roxas was as shocked as the others but he more happy that he called right that she was pregnant."There a baby involved now? I knew it! I called it!"

Namine looked over at him a little upset. "Now is not the time Roxas." she whispered.

Sora wasn't sure about what to say. "A…baby? But how?"

Kairi looked nervous with her eyes closed. "I think Roxas could explain because he has before to both of us." She pointed back toward Xemnas and the others. "These guys explained it too." Then, her expression had turned into seriousness and great worry. "Sora! There's something you should know about-!"

Before she could tell him what the organization was planning, Xemnas covered her mouth his gloved hand and pulled her back. All of her words had turned into mumbles. Sora made his keyblade appear quickly, getting angry. "Let her go!" he yelled.

Xemnas kept his hand to Kairi's mouth as she was still struggling to get loose with her eyes closed. "That was all you needed to know. Now what will you do?" he asked.

Sora growled. He couldn't stand back and let her be taken again. Kairi reached out her hands for Sora to take. He rushed toward them. A few members of the organization got in front of Xemnas and Kairi.

"Let's get her out of here." Xemnas ordered. He took Kairi and a few of the members followed him as a few stayed behind to make sure Sora didn't get to her.

"Vampires!" Sora called out.

Vampires jumped down in front of the organization. "I should've have known he had a trap waiting for us." Xemnas said.

Kairi struggled and then elbowed Xemnas in the stomach. He let go of her and she took off running.

"Sora!" she yelled out. She ran as fast as she could to try and get to him. A vampire went over to her. "Your majesty. I'll get you safely over there."

The vampire turned around but then instantly Saix stabbed him in the chest, killing him. Kairi's eyes widened but Axel had grabbed her and took her the other way.

Sora looked passed the others to see Kairi being taken away. "Kairi!" He fought with his keyblade and slashed Luxord against his chest. Blood spilled as he fell down to the ground. Afterwards, he ran to try and catch up with Kairi. "Kairi!" He looked around but seen she was gone.

The rest of the organization left seeing that the rest of their group had escaped successfully. Roxas, Namine, and Riku came over to him. Sora's eyes started to shake. His legs wanted to give out and drop him down to his knees but he wouldn't let himself. "No... I lost her again. This was my chance to get her back. Not only that... but she's pregnant too?"

Roxas walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. It looked like Sora needed someone to cheer him up. "This is just what the organization wanted. They want to put you in some kind of trap."

Sora turned to him. He knew that Roxas was right. Then, he turned back in the direction where the organization left. A determined look came on his face. "Then, I'm going to make it my personal mission to go after her and this time, I'm not coming back until I have her."

Roxas, Namine, and Riku nodded. Sora saw them agreeing and smiled at them. "I'm going to need your help too."

Roxas smiled. "We'll be here to help Sora."

Sora was glad because he was really going to need help. All of them turned around and walked back into the throne room of the castle. Kairi's father and King Mickey were still waiting for them to come back to hear what happened. Sora didn't get too happy because he was sure he would have something to say.

Kairi's father had started to get very anxious and worried. "What happened?! Where Kairi?!"

Sora sighed with his eyes closed. He knew that he was going to get yelled at. It hadn't been easy living with Kairi's father since she had been taken. He shrugged a little as he prepared himself. His eyes rose up to meet her father's. "We did go out there and we did face the organization. We were close to getting Kairi back."

Anger had started to cross over Kairi's father. "Close?! What do you mean close?!"

Sora scratched the back of his head, nervously. "Um? I was face to face with her and there was a big battle but they…got away with her."

Kairi's father growled. "How could you not get her when you was right in front of you?!"

As much as Sora wanted to say something, he bit his tongue. He was thinking that her father should go out and fight the organization to see what it was really like trying.

Roxas crossed his arms. "It only gets worse." Roxas muttered to himself.

Kairi's father had turned to him, overhearing what he was saying. "What?!"

Roxas looked at him concerned. He didn't want to give away to recent news about Kairi. "Sorry. I wasn't saying anything."

Namine started to get worried. "But what about the baby?" she tried to whisper between them. Roxas tried to shake his hands in front of him to stop her from telling but it was too late.

Kairi's father's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Sora put his hand to his face as he closed his eyes. He knew he was in for it now. Kairi's father turned to them, ready to question them. "What did you say?!"

Namine shook her head nervously. "Nothing. I was just saying something to Riku and Roxas."

"Did I hear something about a baby?" he asked, wanting to find out what they were talking about.

Sora looked over at Namine with his eyes halfway open. "Nice going Namine." He decided that he might as well take the blame for that too.

Kairi's father turned to him. "What?! There's a child involved in this?!" He sighed as he sat down in a chair. He couldn't believe it. King Mickey went by his side to comfort him.

Sora stepped forward toward him. "We're going to get Kairi back. We came up with a plan." he tried to assure him.

Kairi's father was too surprised to speak. He stare toward the floor with his hand inches away from his mouth. In a way, Sora was happy that he was speechless. It was better than him getting yelled at. "Come on guys."

Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Namine walked off as they went to go plan their next move.

"I can't believe this... There is going to be an heir born of him and my daughter." Kairi's father had told his friend.

Mickey walked over and patted him on the shoulders as he smiled. "It's not so bad. Just think. If the war were still going on, then Sora and Kairi would be in real trouble."

Kairi's father looked to his associate but couldn't find anywhere inside of him to find it amusing.

_

* * *

_

As always, let me know if you like and find out what will happen next.


	17. Blood Bond

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I've been a little busy these past few weeks but I'm glad I got a chance to update this because it might be a little time before I get to update again. More about why will be on my profile page for anyone who is keeping up with the story. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17: Blood Bond:

Kairi returned back to the castle with the rest of the organization. As she walked behind them, she kept her head down. Her eyes were glued toward the ground. She couldn't help but feel bad about what happened. She was so close to getting back home and back to Sora. Then, her feet had come to a stop. Her head had lifted up toward the sky. There, the sky had always seemed to be dark.

Demyx looked back and noticed that she wasn't walking with the rest of the group. She turned around and walked over to her. A little upset look had came across her face once he had stopped beside her. "I'm sure you're happy I'm not going home."

Demyx looked up toward the sky like she was doing as he smiled. "Maybe. Have you changed your mind?"

Kairi closed her eyes as she placed her hand on her forehead. She could tell that he was still wasn't giving up about trying to convince her to leave Sora after giving him the same answer over and over. She replied the only way she could. "No."

He moaned as he closed his eyes. Kairi looked back up toward the sky. He had decided to stare up at the sky with her. "Why do you want to become a vampire again?" he asked, seriously wanting to know. He couldn't understand it.

Kairi peered down and over toward him a little. "It's not that I want to become one. All of my friends and family are vampires." she answered.

He looked over toward her. "Except for the baby right?"

She nodded and glaced to the other side of her. "It's not so bad being human." she admitted. Afterwards, she looked over at him. "What are you trying to say? I should stay human."

He gazed down as he smiled. "You know. I'm not upset that I'm still human."

Kairi seemed surprised and a little confused. He was talking as if he had a choice to be a vampire. "Huh?"

Demyx stared toward the ground as he remembered something that Xemnas had told him. "My mother was a vampire turned human. What Xemnas says is true. When my mom was turned back into a vampire, she tried to turn me into one but she ended up trying to kill me."

Kairi shook her head upset. Her fists had baled at her sides. "No! That is not going to happen to me!"

He looked over at her with a humorless stare on his face. "You say that now but what about when it's actually born and Sora turns you back into a vampire? You won't be tempted now that you know or if the baby ever bleeds even a little?"

Her eyes started to shake a little at the thought but what if it was impossible to control like they said. She would never kill anyone intentionally. "How do I know…?" She closed her eyes as she sighed. She had to prepare herself for the answer he could give. She opened her eyes afterwards. "How do I know this isn't something that is supposed to scare me?" She was almost afraid to ask.

He sighed. He thought that whatever he would say, she would only try to deny it so he thought of something that would be the best way to convince her. "You just don't want to believe do you? Come on. I'll show you something."

They started walking toward the castle. At the entrance, Xemnas was waiting. He wanted to make sure Kairi didn't try anything else today. They stopped in front of him and Demyx looked up at Xemnas. "I want to take Kairi down to the cells. She needs to see what can happen to a baby after it's born."

Xemnas thought it was an interesting idea. He wasn't sure where Demyx was going with it at first. "Hmm. Very well." They went inside and led Kairi down to the cells where they kept the vampires. As she looked among them, they had looked very sick as if they were down there for months or years. Slowly, some had walked over and reached their hands out of the cell. Kairi stayed toward the middle. It made her a little afraid but at the same time she wished that she could help them.

They walked to the end of the hall. There was a white room. They stopped at a wall where there was a window to see what was going on. Inside, they could see a woman sitting on a bed. She was cuff by the neck and chained by her wrists. Kairi had felt bad as she watched the sad woman.

Xemnas looked over toward Kairi. "You were lucky. Recently, this woman was turned back into a vampire by the man she was with. Now, we can show you what would happen once she smells the blood of the baby."

Inside, Zexion brought the baby over to the woman. There were other members on standby, waiting toward the end of the experiment to see if she would attack the baby. The woman smiled as she held the baby in her arms. Kairi calmed down and even smiled a little. She hoped to be like that when the baby is born.

Xemnas knew what they were planning to do next. His face had grew serious. "Now watch what happens when even a little of the baby's blood is exposed."

Zexion poked the baby with a needle and took some of the blood. The baby cried out but the mother rocked it until it calmed down. Then, he took the needle out of the baby's arm and dropped some off the blood onto the baby's hand. The woman's eyes narrowed as the scent had hit her nose.

Some other members had come in closer, still on standby. Blood had dropped on the woman's shirt near the top of her shirt. She put her nose down toward the spot. She started shaking a little as she struggled not to bring the baby close to her while it was still in her arms. There was a crazed, blood lust, look on her face. Slowly she had brought the infant closer and her head started going toward his neck.

Kairi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that it was true. Zexion tried to pull her arm back but her strength was starting to win over him. The other members came over and pulled her arms back. Saix had taken a needle and stuck it in her arm. Slowly, her grip had loosened from the infant and she fell back on the bed. Her head turned toward the direction of Kairi with her eyes widnened. She didn't blink anymore again after that.

Kairi held her hands over her mouth, shocked. The rest of the members were helping the baby from the scratches it had endured when they were trying to get him away from his mother. "As you can see, this is what a mother vampire can do to their child. We believe from any age." Xemnas told her.

Kairi had started to shake a little. She was afraid to ask. "Is…she dead?" They could hear the shakiness in her voice.

"Yes." Xemnas replied. "If she had lived, then she would continue to go after the child."

Kairi stared toward the ground. "So this could be me if I get one scent of my child's blood?" Inside, she started to get scared.

"You'll be no different from any other vampire." Xemnas said.

Demyx put his hand on her shoulder, concerned. "This is why you should stay human. This can't happen if you were."

She stepped back from him. She wasn't sure what she should do at that point. Xaldin and Lexaeus came over in front of her with their weapons in hand. Even though they were bigger and taller than her, that was the least of her concern about what they were going to do. "Why don't you take Kairi back to her room? You should think about this."

Kairi was still in shock but she turned around and walked out of the cells. Xaldin and Lexaeus followed behind her. Xemns turned his attention back to Demyx. "That was actually a good idea bringing her down here. Watching this would make her want to stay human."

Demyx looked back at the dead woman lying on the bed inside of the room. "Then maybe she would want to say here and raise the kid. Sora can't get to her then."

Xemnas smiled. "I'm surprised Demyx. All of your crazy plans actually worked."

Demyx smiled, glad that it worked too. "Thank you."

Xemnas arched his eyebrow as he continued to think how he could use this to his advantage. "Maybe…there are some other things we can convince her of."

"Huh?" Demyx was surprised. He wondered what Xemnas was thinking this time.

Xemnas smiled more deviously as he looked to the side. "Like now, she has seen the truth of what she can become. Now I see we can turn her away from the vampires."

Demyx didn't know what to think but he knew that they could protect Kairi if she decided to stay. The more he thought about it, the more he started to agree that they should keep Kairi human. "What are you thinking of doing?"

Xemnas closed his eyes. "You'll just have to see." Xemnas walked away as he thought of more ways for his plan to work.

Demyx just hoped that it wouldn't hurt Kairi but he was sure there was a way to convince her to be human.

Kairi had returned back to her room and laid in her bed. Her hand rested close near her mouth as she stared ahead at the wall close to the bed. Barely, she blinked as thoughts of what happened went through her head. She couldn't help but be afraid, thinking she could be the woman from a few minutes ago. That made her sure about what to do now if Sora saves her.

The door to her room had opened and Demyx walked in. He sat down on the bed where there was room on the edge. "Are you okay?"

Kairi sat up. Her sadness showed through her face as she stared toward the ground. "I'm not sure."

He tried to give the best comforting smile he could. "Don't worry. Things will be all right as long as you stay human."

She sighed with her eyes closed. There was no telling what the best thing was right now. She had to remember that the organization still wanted the child. Then, Xemnas walked into her room. "How are you doing Kairi?"

She looked at him but she didn't answer. She was still on edge about what he was up to. "I hope our little presentation didn't scare you. I just thought you should know. Anyway. If you would like, there more you should learn." He held out his hand to see if she would take the bait.

She looked at his hand as if it would the only hope she had in protecting her child. She stood up from the bed and walked over to him. Her eyes pierced at Xemnas as she wondered if she could trust him. She knew she couldn't but she took his hand. The most important thing to her right now was the baby and she was going to do everything to protect it. Even from her.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. As always let me know if you like.


	18. Losing Control

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and sending reviews. Sorry that it took so long to update but I hope that you'll like the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 18: Losing Control:

A man in a dark cloak walked into an old abandoned lab. The place was dim and desolate. He looked around as apart of his mission to see if there was anything that would be useful to the organization. He glanced around at broken glass on the lab table and toward the lab table near the door. On top of the counter, there was something that appeared to be the only thing that wasn't broken. It looked a control device with a few buttons. The cloaked man held it up, curious about what it could do.

Sora walked out of the castle of Radiant Gardens. Sunset had all ready fell among the town. For the past few weeks, he had been training vampires in order to invade the organization's castle. The more time that had pass, the more he was getting anxious in rescuing Kairi. He stopped thinking as he was looking toward the hard pavement in front of him. Inside him, he still couldn't believe about what he found out weeks ago. _"A baby? I can't believe that one is involved in this now."_

Behind him, Roxas, Namine, and Riku walked out to him. Sora turned around to them, smelling their scents nearby. Roxas had stopped beside Sora and looked over at him. "You ready to go?"

Sora nodded with a serious expression. "Yeah." He looked over toward Namine. "Namine? Are you coming with us?"

Namine shook her head with her eyes closed. "No Sora. I've decided to stay behind at all of your requests. Even for a vampire it could be dangerous so you guys can go and make sure you save her okay?"

Riku, Sora, and Roxas nodded, all of them relieved that she was staying behind. Sora was glad most of all since he had asked her that before and her answer last time wasn't exactly no. "Thank you Namine. Just keep us informed about anything that goes on okay?" Namine nodded as she smiled. Sora looked back toward Roxas and Riku. "All right guys. Let's go." Sora was about to walk away but Roxas had called him back. "Sora? Why are you going now?"

Sora looked back, surprised and confused about what he was asking. "Huh?"

Roxas had looked at him serious. He didn't think that Sora was thinking this attack through. "The vampires who are supposed to help us sneak into the castle aren't ready yet. We're not set up either."

Sora's eyes had widened. He wasn't sure about the details of his army that much. He had assumed that everything was in place. "What? Then what have we been doing this whole time?" he yelled still in shock.

Riku had decided to put their argument to rest. "We'll be ready to go tomorrow. We just want to make sure we get this thing right Sora."

Sora sighed as he put his head down. He wanted to go save Kairi today. The sooner he could, the better. Namine stood nearby, concerned. She had agreed with the rest that he should wait. "We know. You're ready to go save Kairi."

Sora turned around to all of them. "It's been months and we haven't been able to get close to her since the organization brought her here." he reminded them.

Roxas put his hand up to his chin as he looked toward the ground, thinking. A thought had crossed his mind. "It was kind of weird though."

Everyone thought about that day where the organization had brought Kairi back to Twilight Town. "What was weird about it? The fact that they brought her here?" Sora asked.

Roxas shook his head. That wasn't what he was thinking. "No. I can understand because it was a trap to force you to turn over Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens but I think there was something more different than that. I could tell by Kairi's reaction. She told you there was something you should know."

Sora shrugged a little, not sure where he was getting at. "Yeah. So what?"

Roxas looked up at Sora. "The organization leader Xemnas had a strange reaction too when he looked at Kairi and he stopped her from talking. Maybe there was something she was trying to tell us. Maybe something that had to do with the organization."

Sora looked surprised. Anything that could help them against the organization would be very useful right now. "Could it be that important?"

Roxas closed his eyes believing that it had to be. "Anything that has to do with her and the organization has to be."

Sora sighed as he closed his eyes again. He didn't want Kairi to be caught up with them anymore than she had to but since Roxas had made a point before, he would have to wait until tomorrow to go after her again. Roxas turned around and walked toward the castle. He looked back toward the sky as there was something on his mind. Namine had decided to walk over to Roxas and stand with him.

Riku walked over to Sora and stood beside him. Since Sora had seemed so worried, he had decided to say something that would calm him down. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine."

Sora looked over toward Riku. He didn't show it but he was surprised that he was talking to him. "Wow! You're actually being nice to me?"

Riku was a little confused. "What are you talking about? I've been nice to you. It was that time I thought you hurt Kairi and that you had assaulted her that I attacked you."

A smile came on Sora's face. If he thought something like that had happened to Kairi, he would've done the same thing. "I know. Because you were in love with her. I can understand that but I wasn't going to do anything to hurt her. Still I guess that was kind of wrong since she was arranged to be with you and I was arranged to be with Namine."

"Yeah." Riku whispered between them. He had looked over toward the side, beginning to wonder. Sora arched his eyebrow as he smirked. It seemed like that there was something else on his mind. "I guess you've moved on."

Riku had returned the smirk. It had to be that obvious. "Well I haven't gotten between you and Kairi so far so I'm guessing so."

Sora shook his head and then, crossed his arms. "You don't have to be so sarcastic about it. So? I'm guessing you're interested in someone else. Like... Namine."

Riku kept his mouth closed and looked away from Sora. He didn't want to admit that it was true. Sora just smirked. "Well if you are, I suggest that you do something quick." He looked back toward Roxas and Namine. They were talking as they were smiling toward each other. "It looks like she's getting interested in Roxas."Riku sighed a little. He wasn't sure about what to do and it had all ready seem like it was too late. Namine had been spending most of her time with Roxas more than him.

Suddenly, Roxas put his hand to his head in pain. His eyes had closed tight. "No. Not again." he whispered. Pain had started to come to his head a lot lately. He wasn't sure why but it was the same exact spot every time. It was where the chip that was planted in his head was. It hadn't happen since he had been controlled before but he was wondering why it was happening now.

Namine wanted to hold on to his arm since she was concerned for him but she held herself back. "Roxas? Are you okay?"

Sora had turned around and started walking toward them. "Yeah man."

Riku had followed behind him. The pain had started to ease and Roxas opened his eyes. He lifted his head up and smiled a little. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"Namine asked again, still worried about him.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah." he lied again. He knew that something was wrong and he had to find out what it was because he was starting to get afraid. He believed that if he didn't find out what was going on, he would regret it later. Roxas gave everyone one last smile before he would go looking for the source of why the pain was coming back in his head. "Anyway guys. I better be going. I'll be back before we go for Kairi tomorrow okay?"

Sora shrugged. "Okay I guess." As long as he was back to help, he didn't mind what he was going to do.

Namine had started to get concerned again. Roxas was beginning to act weird and could tell he was up to something. Before he could walk away, the pain started to come from the same part of his head. His hands grabbed on to his head as tightly as his eyes closed. He leaned forward as the pain had started to intense. Namine came over toward him. "Roxas?"

"Namine…get away…from me." he whispered. He bent over more as the pain was starting to get unbearable. His eyes color kept switching out between blue and red.

As Roxas was starting to lose control, the man in the dark cloak was holding the control device.

Roxas groaned as he couldn't stand the pain for much longer. The others were starting to worried. Soon after, Roxas stood up straight as he roared out. His head had lifted toward the sky. His claws were sticking more out of his fingers. His eyes had turned blood red. The others' eyes widened in shock and in fear as they had no idea what was going on. Roxas turned toward the castle and started walking toward it. Namine held her fists up to her mouth. "Something must be wrong."

"We're on it." Sora assured her. Riku and Sora rushed toward him and got in front of him. Roxas growled and slashed Riku out of the way. He fell to the ground as blood was coming out of his chest. Sora tried to grab for him but Roxas quickly slashed him out of the way. Sora fell down to the ground hard with his eyes closed tight. Blood had come on his chest as well from his wound. The sharpness of Roxas's claws had managed to get through his shirt.

Namine's eyes widened as she watched her friends fall. Roxas's head turned toward the castle. His feet started moving forward a little. She could tell that he was headed for the inside of the castle and was afraid that he was set on killing someone. She rushed over and got in front of him. She spread her arms out in front of her so that he would stop. Sora and Riku started to get up, ignoring the pain Roxas had inflicted on them. "Roxas! Stop!" Namine yelled.

His red eyes quickly cut down toward her. As much as she was afraid, she stood her ground so that he wouldn't go any further. Roxas growled a little. Namine threw out her hands more keeping them steady. She had to get through to him. "Roxas. I'm not going to let you through. You need to snap out of this before you do something you regret."

Roxas continued to breathe hard. His fingers bent, cracking a little as he was ready to attack again. "Blood." he whispered. Suddenly, he pulled Namine toward him and held on to her arms as firmly as he could. Her arm was starting to hurt under the pressure he was squeezing her arm with. His sharp fang sunk into the side of her neck.

Sora's eyes widened. "Namine!" he shouted out. Both Riku and Sorawere afraid that Roxas was going to kill her. Namine kept her eyes closed as she accepted Roxas taking her blood. She didn't want to fight him. Sora and Riku got up quickly and rushed toward them as fast as they could. Roxas could smell them instantly coming toward him and rapidly removed his fangs from Namine's neck. Swiftly, he slashed her chest with his claws.

Namine's eyes widened as she fell. Her blood flew through the air. She noticed her wound butmostly wondered about how Roxas could attack her. Her body hit the ground as she was bleeding from her chest. The wound was deep enough to make her bleed faster, more than Riku and Sora were. Namine moved her hand a little, lying on the turned around and rushed inside looking for more people to kill. Sora and Riku wanted to hurry in after him but they wanted to check on Namine first. Immediately, Sora went to her side first. "Namine!"

Shortly, Riku came in after him and bent down beside Sora. Sora looked over at him. He was going to go ahead and stop Roxas from hurting more vampires. "Riku. Take care of Namine. That wound looks pretty deep. I'll go and try to stop Roxas before he kills someone!" Sora dashed off into the castle.

"Be careful!" Riku shouted to him. He turned his attention toward Namine and held her up. Her eyes were barely staying open. Blood was running down from her lips down her chin. "Namine." he said quietly.

"Riku." she whispered. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them back up. She could still feel the agonizing pain in her chest and how rapidly she was losing blood. "Don't…worry about me. Go after Roxas. He can't be doing this…on purpose."

Riku growled with his eyes closed. "I know. He's acting like some sort of rogue vampire."

Namine's eyes widened at the realization she just had. "That's it." Namine whispered. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest. Her hand instantly was covered with her own blood. "It must be that chip in his head. That must be why he kept putting his hands to his head. The chip must be having some sort of reaction." Her light blue eyes opened up to meet his green ones. Water started to fill her eyes. "Please. You have to stop him…without killing him…somehow." Afterwards, her head fell to the side as her eyes closed. He could tell that she was still alive but he could also see that she really cared for Roxas. Probably more than she had cared about him. He was a little hurt by what he had come to realized but he had decided for her, that he would honor her wish.

Sora rushed in the castle, looking around for Roxas. He growled a little as he looked forward. He managed to find him in the hall, holding a servant man by his neck up in the air. The servant looked down at Roxas scared to death that he was going to break his neck like a twig. At first, he pleaded with Roxas for his life but by the look on Roxas's eyes, it was enough to scare him to silence.

Sora's eyes widened. "Roxas!" Sora called out. Slowly, Roxas turned his head toward him. The lust for death and blood was still in his eyes. "Put him down now!" Sora yelled.

"Blood." Roxas whispered again. Sora eyes opened a little. He realized that maybe his blood would attract Roxas to him. He put his hand to his chest and held his hand out for Roxas to get a good sniff of his blood. A thought had come to his mind. If Roxas had only injured him a little before without him even dodging, then maybe Roxas wouldn't go through with killing him. Taking the bait, Roxas dropped the servant. The servant fell onto the floor and watched as Roxas slowly walked over to Sora. "Your majesty!" the man cried out.

"Get out of here!" Sora ordered. Sora watched as Roxas walked over toward him. Not once did he flinch. When he felt that Roxas was close enough to him, only a few feet away, Sora put down his hand with his blood on it and made the keyblade appeared in his hand. "Roxas? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Sora whispered. He gripped onto his keyblade tight. His eyes had anger in them but not enough to kill. "I don't know what has gotten into you but think about it. You almost killed Namine out there!"

Roxas stopped in place as the sound of Namine's name. His hands rose up to his head and grabbed onto his head tightly. He was starting to realize that he was being controlled again. It seemed that Roxas was starting to snap out of it, but Sora held his keyblade ready to attack. Sora pressed his teeth closed together awaiting on what Roxas was going to do.

Roxas roared out and accelerated with quick speed at Sora. Sora blocked him with his keyblade and struggled with him for a little. He managed to knock Roxas away and zoomed for him. Suddenly, Riku ran in. His eyes widened in surprised when he seen Sora darting toward Roxas. He knew that if he had killed Roxas that he wouldn't be fulfilling his promise to Namine. "Sora! Stop!"

Sora flew over and hit Roxas with his keyblade in his stomach with force. Blood flew from Roxas's mouth as his eyes had opened wide. Roxas fell on the floor with his eyes closed. He tried to move but he passed out instantly. Riku went over to Sora's side. "What did you do? Did you kill him?" he asked worried.

Sora stood up straight with a serious look on his face. "No. I didn't. I just managed to knock him out like I hoped to." Sora turned around to Riku. "There's probably no way I could kill him in one blow."

Riku bent down toward Roxas. "I'm glad you didn't. I promised Namine that we wouldn't."

Sora looked back as he stopped. He had remembered that Namine was seriously injuried. "Namine. Is she okay?"

Riku looked up at him, worried about her too. "We better get someone to check on her now." Sora turned over toward some nurses who were standing in the hall, still frightened over what happened. "Go and check on Namine."

They nodded at Sora's request and ran off. Riku continued to look down at Roxas. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know." Sora answered. They couldn't risk him losing control again.

"Namine said that there was a chip inside his head controlling him." Riku said, quoting her.

"That would explain why we lost control before. Maybe Namine knows more about this. Well." Sora bent down toward Roxas. "There's nothing we can do until either Namine or Roxas wakes up and tells us more about this."

Riku looked down. "That is if Namine is still alive. He took a lot of blood from her Sora." As Riku spoke, he remembered everything that had happened to her. He closed his eyes sighing and stood up. "And it's obvious that she cares about him too. This is going to get more complicated."

Sora stood up and put his hand on his shoulder. It was a way of comfort since he could see Riku was a little sad at what he came to realize. "I know."

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading. As always, let me know if you like.


	19. The Other Side of My Story

__

Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I should be able to update regulary now. Anyway, thanks for keeping up with the story and I hope that you'll like the next chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 19: The Other Side of My Story:_

Roxas's eyes shot open. He felt his body lying against something soft. He figured out that he was on top of a bed in one of the nursing rooms. His breathing began to get hard as he had realized what he had done. Guilt started to arise in him. He attacked his friends and most of all, he had attacked Namine. He didn't know how he could face her again. Roxas sat up from the bed with his hands to his head. He closed his eyes. His head wasn't hurting anymore from the chip.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the nurses that were watching over him with their backs toward the wall scared. They pressed their towels close to their chest. They had hoped that he wouldn't attack them like he had done to the others.

Roxas put his head down as he sighed. Now everyone must be afraid of him. He knew he had to find out what was controlling and stop it before it controlled him again. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room. He made to the outside of the castle without being seen or even hearing a scream.

Inside of the castle, nurses were working on the bandages on Namine. There were white bandages wrapped around her head from her fall and around her chest from where Roxas had scratched her. There were a few more on her arm where Roxas had grabbed her and on her neck where he bitten and taken blood from her. Namine rested on the bed unconscious but she had managed to survive.

Suddenly, her blue eyes shot open. Somehow, she had a feeling that Roxas was still around. Quickly, she sat up out of bed. The nurses' eyes opened wider in surprised, mostly because she was awake and able to sit up with her injuries. "Lady Namine." one of them said, concerned.

Namine looked around quickly before she jumped out of bed. She rushed out of the room as fast as she could despite her injuries and the pain she was still in. The nurses called out for her and advised her to stay in bed but she didn't come back. The women sighed as they closed their eyes. "His majesty won't like this." one of them said.

Roxas continued to walk down the stone path leading out of the castle. Half way there, he had sense something nearby and turned around. Out in the individual arch windows were Sora and Riku sitting. Their bodies were facing toward each other but there was apart of the wall separating them. Their backs leaned against the wall as they looked down at Roxas.

Roxas gave them a serious look. He was sure that they wanted to know what was going on. Sora lips moved a little but he wasn't going to be the first to say anything yet. Roxas sighed and started walking away. Since they didn't ask about what happened to him, he wasn't going to stick around to explain himself.

Sora had started to get upset. He had pressed his teeth together. Seeing that Roxas was leaving, Sora wasn't ready to just let him go just like that. "Don't you think you owe us an explanation first? You can't just walk out here and leave." Sora's pupil narrowed as his look got more serious. "If you don't explain yourself, then we'll have no choice but to stop you. We can't risk you hurting anyone else again."

Roxas got upset, growling a little. He didn't want anyone stopping him from finding out what was controlling him. "Fine!" Roxas shouted. He turned around toward them and looked toward the ground. He still didn't want to think about what he done and who he was about to mention. "I'm surprised…she…hasn't told you." He looked toward them so he could face them like he should. "Don't you guys remember the rumor? About the rogue vampire?"

On the inside, Riku and Sora were a little surprised but they kept the serious looks on their faces. Roxas closed his eyes, sighing. "I am that vampire."

Apart of him didn't want to admit it but it had to be said. Roxas opened his eyes to look to the ground as he was thinking back to that day. "There was a chip planted inside of me long ago. I used to be a scientist along with a group of other people but then the epidemic came when everyone started changing into vampires. I was one of the first ones that had changed into vampire. A while after that, we were attacked by some vampires. We were lucky to get away. They figured after that we needed some way of protecting ourselves and without telling me that I was going to be that protection."

Sora started to calm down. Now he could see that it wasn't his fault that he was like that. Roxas continued telling the story. "They managed to knock me out. When I woke up, they were operating on me. They implanted a chip inside of my head that was never to be taken out or it would kill me. They had full control over me. If I disobeyed, I would be in unbearable pain. I went around out of control killing vampires left and right. There was endless bloodshed. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I ended up destroying the lab and killing all of the scientists. I wanted to make sure that I was never controlled again. To hide myself and stop anyone else from finding out what I could do, I hid myself in the forest. This war that was going on between Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens was something I didn't want to be involved in. I didn't want to be used for either side but then, I finally decided to come out of hiding. It was because you and Kairi had finally decided to stop this war. You both did whatever you could to make sure there was peace."

Sora looked surprised. Along with Riku, he had finally understood what happened with Roxas. Roxas looked down. There was something else that he had to admit. "A bigger reason I came was…because of her."

Sora was confused. It seemed to him that Roxas was afraid of something. "Roxas? Why can't you say Namine's name?"

Roxas's eyes started to shake a little. He knew that she was still alive. He could feel it. Still, he couldn't forgive himself right now for what he did. "I can't face her right now let alone speak her name. What if…what if I had killed her back there? Just because I couldn't control myself?"

Both, Riku and Sora felt bad. It was obvious to them now that he wasn't a bad guy and he really didn't want to hurt them especially Namine. "Roxas?" Suddenly, a voice had called out to him.

Roxas turned toward the castle and his eyes widened. Namine ran toward him at the speed of a human. She wasn't well enough yet to run at the speed of a vampire. "Namine?" he said almost speechless.

Riku and Sora were surprised as well. Namine ran up to Roxas and stopped close to him. "Namine! Get back up here now! You should be in bed!" Sora shouted out.

Namine turned around and looked up at Sora upset. This was supposed to be between her and Roxas. "Oh shut up Sora!"

Sora was surprised at her because she had never talked back to him before. She turned her attention back to Roxas. "Roxas? Where are you going?"

Still, Sora wasn't ready to give up. "Namine?" Sora shouted. He was still upset at her.

Roxas was starting to get concerned. He had to agree with Sora. "You better listen to Sora."

Namine was more worried about Roxas. "No! Not until you tell me where you're going!" Everyone was shocked at her but she was determined to find out what he was up to.

Roxas gave her smile for comfort and so that maybe that she'll go back inside the castle. "You don't have to worry about me Namine. I'm just going to go find the device that was controlling me earlier. I can't return here and put you all in danger if I go out of control again. This has to end now."

The look on Namine's face turned to serious. It was true. This was something he had to do. "Then I'm going with you."

The look on the boys' face had turned to stunned. "No way Namine!" Sora shouted.

Roxas turned his attention back to Namine. "He's right. Listen to him." Roxas agreed.

Namine started to get upset again. "Stop listening to Sora! I want to go with you!"

"Since when have you start acting this way Namine?" Sora asked curiously.

Roxas shook his head with his eyes closed. "You can't go with me and that's final. I don't need you getting hurt again because of me." Roxas turned around and started walking away from the castle. Namine started to get worried as she watched him. She didn't think that he should be going on his own.

"Come on Namine." She turned toward the sound of Sora's voice. She wasn't sure about what she should do. For once since she came out, she was silence toward Sora. "Let him do this on his own. He has to. If he doesn't, then…I'm going to have to do something about it. I don't want to but I can't have him endangering everyone." Sora told her.

Namine knew he was right but still she wanted to help Roxas. Riku could see the distress look she still had on her face. He didn't like to see her when she was like that and he could see now that she cared about Roxas more than he really knew. "Namine." he called smoothly.

She looked up toward Riku. She was hoping that maybe he had a way to help her decide what to do. "This is something Roxas has to do for himself. I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll be back soon."

Namine calmed down a little. Riku had seemed so sure and serious when he said what he said. Namine walked back toward the castle. She knew what she had to do. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes relieved that Namine had listened to them. "I'm glad that's over. Namine has never spoken to me in that way before."

"It's not over Sora." Riku pointed out. "Roxas still has to come back and then, we can go get Kairi."

Sora smiled a little. "Right. You did a good thing out there helping Namine. I know that had to kind of hard."

Riku looked down. He figured that since he knew for sure now who Namine cared for, that he should wish for her to be happy. "Hey Riku?" Sora said sort of nervous.

Riku snapped out of his thoughts and looked toward the ground. He looked surprised. "Who are they?" Sora asked curiously.

Coming toward the castle were three ladies, talking to each other. They looked up toward them and smiled. "Sora. These are some of Kairi's friends." Riku told him. "They must have just got back into town. Come on. I guess they probably want to meet you and see what's going on."

Sora sighed. He wasn't really in the mood to see anyone or talk to anyone about Kairi. He still felt bad about waiting so long to get her back. Sora and Riku turned around in the window and stood to their feet. A few minutes, the three girls had made it over to them and smiled. "Sora. This is Selphie, Aerith, and Yuffie. This is Sora."

The girls grinned toward each other which made Sora a little nervous. Yuffie put her hands at her side, observing Sora. "Well. This is the famous Romeo we've been hearing about."

"Romeo?" Sora asked. He was surprised that someone had called him by that name.

Yuffie smiled. She figured that he had never hear about what people say about him in town. "Yeah. Haven't you heard? Everyone around here is calling you and Kairi the modern day Romeo and Juliet. You guys did the same thing Romeo and Juliet did but this time you came back alive. They're still calling you that since you and Kairi got separated again."

Aerith's and Selphie's mouth dropped after Yuffie had said that. That was one thing they thought shouldn't have been said in front of him. Sora looked a little toward the ground. He didn't want to show the others that he felt bad about what happened with Kairi. Yuffie put her finger to her mouth as she looked up toward the ceiling thinking. "Then again, your story went farther than Romeo's and Juliet's did so I guess you guys must've made history by now."

"Yuffie?" Aerith cried out. Aerith was amazed that she was still going. She turned her attention over to Sora and smiled. "Anyway it's nice to meet you Sora. We didn't get a chance to hear about you from Kairi but we're pretty sure she would've spoken about you if she had the chance."

Sora smiled a little. "Thanks." When he thought about, he was sure too that Kairi would talk about him. Still, he wished that she was here.

Selphie put her hands behind her back. "So? How are things going? Are you okay?"

Sora froze in place wondering if she was talking to him but Riku had snapped him out of it by calling his name. Sora was caught off guard when she asked about how he was doing. "Well… Soon after our friend comes back, we're going to go on with our mission to get Kairi back. I'm doing okay."

Aerith pressed her hand against her chest relieved as she smiled gently. "That's good. We're glad you're doing okay."

Sora started to get more amazed by their concern for him but he just smiled. It kind of made him feel better. Riku looked over toward Selphie and noticed that she was looking at him, smiling. He started to wonder why.

"I'll be back you guys." Selphie told everyone. She turned around and walked out of the room. Her hand pressed against the wall as she had stopped in the doorway for a few seconds. Her emerald eyes gazed back which Riku had noticed before she had left. Curious, Riku had walked away and started to follow. Everyone's eyes had followed him out of the room. "I wonder where he's going." Yuffie asked.

The two women had turned their attention back to Sora. "Anyway Sora. I was wondering about something." Aerith had told him.

Sora was a little confused, wondering what he could answer for her. "What?"

Aerith looked up at him, concerned. "Have you seen Cloud lately?" she asked.

Sora was surprised that she had known about Cloud. Usually Cloud had kept out of sight. "You know him?"

Aerith nodded. "Yes."

Sora scratched the back of his head. It had been a long time since he had seen Cloud too. "Well the last time I seen him, he was still here in Twilight Town."

Aerith was a little disappointed. It had started to show on her face. "Oh. Okay."

"Um? How do you two know each other?" Sora asked curiously. Cloud never really meant about anyone he knew.

Aerith smiled at him. "It's a long story. I just thought about it since I remembered that he was there the night of the party where you tried to attack Kairi."

Sora grinned, thinking back to that day. Yuffie could help but smile as well. "Oh yeah. It's funny how that worked out. Kairi was set on killing you but instead she ends up with you."

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

"So how is Kairi? Have you heard anything?" Aerith asked, concerned. She was hoping that Kairi is okay since she found out that the organization had taken her.

Sora looked to the side as he looked a little sad. "Well the organization came by a few weeks ago and they brought Kairi with them."

Aerith's and Yuffie's eyes widened in surprised. It had to be a risky for the organization to bring her straight to Sora but seeing that she wasn't back, they guessed that Sora wasn't successful in saving her. Aerith placed her hands together in front of her chest, anxious. "How was she?"

"She was fine. She's sort of human now and…" Sora looked toward the floor. It was still a shock to him about the news Kairi had to tell him. "It turns out she's not alone anymore. There's a baby now…involved."

Aerith and Yuffie didn't know whether to be happy or worried about the situation first but still they were in shock like he was. "Wow." Aerith whispered. "I mean it's a joyous occasion but I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

Sora closed his eyes as he put on the best smile he could. "There's nothing to be sorry about. We're going to get them back. Both of them."

Yuffie and Aerith smiled along with him for comfort. "You will." Yuffie told him. She had no doubt in her mind. Aerith nodded in agreement.

Outside of the room, Selphie had stopped in the hall. She could smell a familiar scent following behind. Her eyes cut to the side. The familiar figure stopped in place. She turned around and smiled toward him. "Riku. It's been a long time."

Riku stopped a few feet about from her. "So? How was the trip? You didn't run into any trouble did you?"

Selphie shrugged a little. "It was no big deal. We did as Kairi requested. Go see if there were other vampires out there so we could make an alliance with them. There weren't that many vampires around out there. It seems like most of them are here. I guess we'll have to keep looking."

"You didn't run into any problems like the organization did you?" Riku asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "No. They didn't show up to our surprise."

"That's good." he whispered.

She leaned up against the wall as she closed her eyes. "I'm tired from that trip."

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

Selphie kept her eyes closed. "Probably lie down and have some blood. It's been a while."

Riku walked over in front of her and stood in front of her. She opened her eyes to look up at him. "So Riku? What's going on with you? You seem kind of down."

Riku smiled a little. He hoped that he wasn't that obvious to read. "Really? I'm okay."

"You don't have to lie to me. What? Is about a girl or something?" Selphie asked.

It was a little amusing to Riku that it was her first guess. "Why would you think that?"

"Because the only problem you could have in the world is that. All the years I've known you, I rarely see you like this. You reacted this way when Kairi chose not to mate with you." Selphie pointed out.

Riku's eyes had gotten bigger after he said that. "How did you know? I didn't come to you that night."

"I saw you." Selphie replied immediately. "You left the castle on the night of the full moon. I wanted to say something to you but you seemed really upset so I kind of followed you to make sure you were okay. You were alone that night."

"If you saw that, then why didn't you come out to me?" he asked curiously.

Selphie sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just thought you needed to be alone. After all, that was an important night. Wouldn't want you to make any crazy decisions."

Riku could see where she was getting at. "You mean mating with someone as a rebound?"

Selphie looked toward the ground as the front of her foot twisted from left to right. She didn't want to respond to that question. "Well…I'm glad that you and Kairi didn't mate."

"Huh?" he quietly said. "His eyebrow arched in suspicion.

Selphie smiled a little as she stared toward the ground. "Sorry to sound selfish like that. I know you really did love her but now, from what I heard, she seems to really be in love with Sora. Their story is actually incredible. They did everything they could to stop the war. They even died together and came back to life just to end it like in the Romeo Juliet story expect for the coming to life part. Now, it looks like he's set on saving her again. He's all right?"

"Yeah. Actually, he's trying to avoid the subject of her unless it has to do with the mission on saving her from the organization. You can tell that he misses her and feels bad about not saving her sooner or in the town square." Riku told her.

Selphie looked shocked. "What? Kairi was brought here?"

Riku thought back to that day. "Yeah. The organization wanted to give Sora one more chance to turn the kingdoms over to them. We think it was more than that. It seems that they wanted to reveal to us that Kairi has turned human."

Selphie grew more shock at the news. She couldn't believe what was going on. While traveling, all she heard was that Kairi was taken by the organization but nothing after that. Riku continued. "Not only that but they revealed to all of us that…Kairi's pregnant."

Selphie stepped back a little. "What?"

"Yeah. Apparently that's what Roxas and the organization briefly explain to us. If you mate on the full moon, there's that possibility that you might be blessed with a child."

Selphie smiled as she closed her eyes. "Well I can't say I'm surprised about Sora and Kairi then. They are royalty and they do need someone to take over the throne."

"It doesn't work that way. If we didn't have that, we might run out of vampires." Riku said.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Selphie looked curious. "So who's this Roxas guy?"

Riku looked surprised but then realized that neither Yuffie, Aerith or she had seen him yet. "Oh. You had just missed him. He's sort of like a doctor."

Selphie arched her eyebrow. "And that's who you're waiting on before you go to get Kairi?"

Riku nodded. "He was brought out here by Sora's ex-fiancée Namine."

She noticed a little sad look in his eyes. She crossed her arms and knew she had her answer now. "I figured it out now. So it is a girl problem?" Riku was caught by surprise. Selphie just shook her head. "I don't know why you go through this. Did she show anything to say that she was interested in you?"

Riku didn't answer. It seemed like ever since they met, they had been friends. "I say don't worry about it. It's her lost. I mean any girl would be lucky to have you. You're handsome and strong and fast."

Riku's eyebrow arched after she had said that. "You mean any girl like you?"

Usually she would get flustered when she spoke to him but there was no use anymore. She closed her eyes and walked closer to him. He wondered what she was up to and turned, following her as she was walking toward him. He backed up until he felt his back it the wall. She stood inches away from his body. Her eyes lifted up toward his face with a serious look in her eyes. "I smelled your blood one time. It smelled so sweet. I admit that I've admired you for a long time but you were with Kairi and there was no way I could break that up. I seen you have really fallen in love with her so I gave up. When I heard that Sora came in the picture, I knew that there was another chance. I just didn't know how to approach you because I thought you wouldn't care about me like that."

Riku looked deep into her eyes. They had a more serious look to them and a look of wanting. "Your eyes. They've changed."

She smirked. "That trip was a little stressful so I am a little tense."

He stared at her for a little, wondering what he should do and if he could feel something for her. Her index finger rose up near the top of his chest. The tip of her nail cut through his skin, causing his blood to show. He was surprised but stood still, letting her continue. She pressed her lips against the line she made on his chest and moved her tongue against the line. Afterwards, her eyes met with his. "Your blood really is sweet like I thought."

Riku didn't say anything. He just stared at her not really sure about what to say. She thought maybe she had gone too far. She closed her eyes, thinking that maybe Riku wasn't interested. "Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have. Tension really does change a vampire."

"It's…okay." She was a little surprised by his answer and thought that he would agree with her. To see what he was going to do next, she started walking away from him down the hall. He leaned off the wall and followed behind her. He walked beside her and she had stopped. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They parted a few seconds later and continued walking down the hall.

_

* * *

_

To be continued. As always let me know if you like...


	20. Fight For Control

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and sorry that it took me a long time to update but I hope that you will like it._

* * *

_Chapter 20: Fight For Control:_

Roxas walked outside of Twilight Town through the dark forest. It was on the way to where the lab used to be. The place of where he was turned into a rogue vampire. It was still between Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens. When he had arrived, the lab had looked the same from the day he had left it. It was dark and burned down. It had set on fire the day he had attacked the scientists and started living in the forest never to be seen again.

Memories of the lab still flooded him. Most of them weren't good especially after he had turned into a vampire. After a few minutes, he walked toward the desolated place. Inside, he could see the lab covered with dirt and spider webs. Broken glass from the windows and beakers were left on the floor. Roxas looked around the place. It looked like a deserted chemistry class room. He sighed as he closed his eyes. _"I better start looking for that controller. I just hope no one has it and it's still here."_

He started looking under a table but seen nothing but broken glass. Suddenly, he heard the crack of a glass. He stood up straight immediately and turned around toward the sound. He had seen no one around. "Hello?" he called out.

His eyes widened in surprise. When he had finally stopped thinking, he noticed a scent in the air. _"No way. It can't be." _

He stared toward the back of the classroom. "Namine?" he said quietly.

The sound of the room remained quiet but he knew that the scent had remained. He was sure of it. He had started to get a little upset. "Namine. Come on out here. I know you're there."

Finally, the blond haired girl came inside the room. He had noticed that she had taken all of her bandages off. Her head was leaning down toward the floor as she couldn't look at Roxas right away. Her hands remained pressed to the center of her dress. She had stopped a few feet away from Roxas. "Namine. What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come with me."

"I know." she moaned. She had really wanted to help him.

"Go back home Namine." he told her lowly. This was something he felt he had to do on his own.

She started to get upset. "Why do I have to go back home? I can help you find that device you're looking for."

"No Namine." he stated firmly. "I don't want you being here just in case I lose control again!" He wanted to make sure that he didn't risk hurting her again.

"I'll keep you under control!" She believed with everything inside her that she could.

Roxas's eyes widened at what she had said. Still, he wasn't going to risk it. "No! I am not letting the same thing happen again! This time I could kill you! Sora and Riku are not here to protect you this time!"

Namine gave him a serious look. Her fists had baled at her side. "I know that and I don't need them."

Roxas looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Yes Roxas. That's the answer to your question a few months ago. If you come back to live in Twilight like before, then I will live with you." she said.

Roxas had stood in shock. He didn't know what to say but he knew that she wasn't going away that easily. Her face remained serious the whole time. She had hoped that he had given up trying to push her away. Roxas had finally calmed down and started to unwind a little. Even a little smile had come to his face. "You'll really live with me?"

"Yes." she told him without hesitation.

He closed his eyes. It was his way of giving up. "Then I can't do it until I find that device."

Namine leaned forward, anxious. "Then let me help you! We can find it together."

If Namine was going to stay, then there were going to have to be some rules. "Fine but if I lose control again, you have to run no matter what."

Namine didn't respond. She didn't want to run away. She felt like she could help him if he really needed her to. Roxas started to look around the room again. He looked toward Namine who was still standing in the same spot and smirked. "If you're going to help me, then maybe you want to stop standing around."

Namine snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! Okay." Namine looked under a table. The same as what Roxas was doing. In the doorway of the lab behind the side of a bookshelf, someone in a dark black cloak was looking over toward the side where Roxas and Namine were. The hood over his head kept his face clouded in darkness. He didn't want to risk being found out by either one of them. In his hand, he held the controller they were looking for. If they had got too close, he knew what he would do.

Roxas and Namine continued looking around but couldn't find anything. Roxas looked over at her. "Come on Namine. It doesn't look like anything is here. Let's go look around the rest of the building. There aren't that many rooms here."

Namine nodded. Roxas started walking but then suddenly he pressed his hands against his head. A sharp pain made his eyes close tightly. Namine started to get worried. She remembered this was the same way Roxas had gotten when he was losing control the first time. "Na…mine. Get…out of…here." Roxas managed to get out.

Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do. Roxas tried his best to control himself but he could feel himself being taken over. His head rose up toward the ceiling as he screamed out in pain. In a matter of seconds, both of his eyes had turned red. His head had fallen back down and he slowly turned back to Namine. She held her fists to her chest as she had started whimpering in fear.

Gradually, he started advancing toward her as he kept his head down. She was too scared to move away from him. All she could remember was what had happened before. The blood she had seen that was flying toward the air when she was attacked last time. She had snapped out of her frozen state and ran over beside a table to get some distance between her and Roxas. As much as she wanted to run away, she knew she had to save him. "Roxas! Don't do this! Snap out of it!"

Roxas didn't respond. He kept walking toward her like a zombie. She figured there was nothing she could say to stop him and she didn't want Sora or Riku killing him if they found out she was dead. She swallowed deeply as she was getting ready to do something risky. When Roxas was near her, he raised his hand up. His sharp claws were ready to strike her flesh. She wondered why it was taking him so long to strike and questioned if he was struggling to control himself. Last time, he had attacked her quickly enough for her to not have time to react. Either way, she took it as an opportunity to act. She went up to him and pressed her lips against his. She wasn't sure why but she thought maybe it would be a way for her to break through to him.

Roxas froze in place as he wasn't able to attack her then. Instead, it had started to help in some way by smoothing the savage beast inside him. Roxas stumbled back a few inches and felt his back hit the edge of the table. Namine bit down on his lips three times as she kissed him. The last bite made blood come down the side of his mouth. She hoped it would help so he wouldn't do anything he would regret.

Roxas put his hand down and wrapped his arms around Namine. He couldn't believe that he was starting to calm down. He continued to kiss her rapidly, more than she had before. A few seconds later, he parted from her. "Namine." he whispered between them. He was confused about what was going on.

A few seconds later, he felt the same pain that was caused by the chip coming from his head again. His hand grabbed onto the side of his head. Namine noticed and got worried that he was changing again so she kissed him once more. Roxas had started to calm down again. They turned around to where Namine had her back pressed against the edge of the table. He lifted her body up to where she was sitting on top. _"What's going on? I don't…I don't feel so angry anymore."_

Then, he had realized something important. _"My anger! It's nothing but tension! Vampire's tension! Maybe that is how the chip is causing me to lose control. Maybe it is focused on the built up tension inside of me and modifies it so that I have more rage than a normal vampire does. That should explain things. Namine is female vampire that should be able to handle this. If that's the case, then maybe the remote is still here and I can find it now! The remote had to have some kind of range on it. It has to be nearby. It's my only hope of not killing Namine. She won't leave me alone if I lose control again. The scent! Whoever is controlling the remote must have their scent nearby. All I have to do is smell it and I can finally put an end to this."_

Roxas's hand started shaking as it was arching up against Namine's back. He grabbed onto the fabric of her dress without putting his nails through. He growled inside of his mind. _"I won't be able to keep it up for much longer. It's obvious that my body wants to do other things." _He had noticed his hand inching up toward the top of her dress where the zipper was. He closed his eyes tight as he was struggling. _"No. I need more time to find that remote. This might be the only way to keep my mind occupied while trying to control myself and looking for that remote. If I let go of her, I'll lose control again."_

He struggled to keep his other hand from tugging at her zipper but it was getting hard to have power over it. Then, he had made a decision. He parted from her soft lips and kept his eyes closed as he couldn't look at her right away. _"I'm sorry Namine. Please don't hit me when it's over."_ He had managed to get his hands off her back and latched them on onto her breasts. Instantly, his fingers started squeezing them and his thumbs had started rubbing against the center of them.

Namine's eyes widened in surprise as a blush came across her face but only for a short time. She threw her head back as she closed her eyes. She didn't question why he had decided to do that but had decided to let him continue. A feeling of pleasure had come over her even through the fabric of her dress. She started to breathe out hard and moans had escaped from her lips.

Roxas tried his hardest to block out the sounds as he was trying to concentrate on finding the remote. He was a little glad that it was helping to keep him under control while the other part of him could focus. He tried to smell the right scent but it was hard to. _"I can't smell anything else but Namine. Her mating scent is starting to get overwhelming. I-. No! Focus! I have to find that remote but how can I smell pass her? Wait! I have other senses too. Come on. Something has to come up. A sound. Anything. If I continue with this and go all the way through with Namine, I could end up killing her in the end. There's no way her body could satisfy the tension inside of me when there's no way of knowing of much the chip has made it grown. Ten times more than a normal vampire? A hundred? No. I can risk that."_

He barely opened his eyes. As much as he wanted to use his sight as well, he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. _"I can't use my eyes. If I look Namine, I might give in to how much I really want her now." _He turned his head away from her. He knew it was getting worse. _"Her scent is getting stronger. I won't be able to take this much more either. It's too sweet. If reveal her blood, I'll lose more control than this. Her blood is so sweet as well." _

He sighed quietly as he wasn't sure about what to do. Suddenly he noticed that his nail was pointed toward her skin. The tip of his nail had made a line, causing blood to show. _"No! Maybe my body is listening to my mind a little. That was the new blood she just got because of me. "_

He leaned over and pressed his tongue against the line where her blood was. To his fear, it was still as sweet as suspected. He sucked in a little of her blood. Namine showed no signs that she was in pain. Roxas managed to back away from her a few minutes later and started back on focusing where that remote was. He was still hoping that something would give him a sign that it was still there. His hands had decided to move elsewhere. They both grabbed onto her legs and forced them to spread out. Her dress had pulled up to the end of her knees.

Once more, he used the tip of his claw to put a split in her dress. He stopped at the top line of her white colored panties. Roxas had hoped that he hadn't gone too far that soon. The tip of his index finger had traced a line above the line of her panties, barely touching them. With his other hand, he used his nail again to cut a line at the top of her dress. He opened it enough to show most of the line between her breasts.

His hand had moved down. His thumb had rubbed across the middle of her underwear, slowly. He could feel how moist it had gotten and knew that she wasn't too far from letting go completely. Namine slowly breathed in and moaned Roxas's name in a whisper. The dark cloaked man wondered what was going on as things had got quiet. The remote Roxas was looking for was still in his hand. He looked over to see Roxas pressing his lips against Namine's neck. Things weren't going as he had expected. The back of his coat had slid back against the wooden bookshelf.

Roxas had noticed the sound that it had made. He hoped for another sound to make sure. Roxas's hand turned against her stomach and started to slide his finger inside her panties. She leaned back on her hands, preparing herself for his touch. Her lips had parted a little. The cloaked man had turned around as he was preparing to leave and give his report back to the organization. His foot had twisted on the little piece of broken glass that was on the floor nearby.

Roxas's ears had picked up on the sound. _"That's it!"_ Quickly, he removed his hands from Namine and rushed out before he could lose control again. The cloaked man had turned back and then jumped backwards. He managed to avoid the crushing blow of Roxas's nails. "Give me that controller now!"

Namine rushed to find out what was going on. The cloaked member stood in the middle of the hall. He wasn't sure about what to do. Roxas then hurried toward him. The cloaked man was too slow to turn and run. Roxas managed to knock the remote out of his hand and it dropped to the floor along with the man, separating them both. "Namine!"

Namine nodded and ran over. She grabbed the remote and jumped back, getting some distance from her and the member of the organization. Roxas looked at the man deciding if he could kill the mysterious person or not. The man reached into his coat quickly and threw down several white balls. Smoke rose from them. Roxas and Namine covered their noses and mouths with the sides of their arms. "Let's get out of here!" Roxas said.

They knew by now the cloaked man was gone. They went back into the room. "Finally we got the remote. Thank you Namine."

She nodded. His cheek started to get flush with a light red, thinking about what happened between them. Roxas had noticed and started to feel a little nervous himself. "Oh yeah and I'm sorry about what I was doing before. It was the only way to keep me calm while I was trying to sense if the remote was around."

Namine looked toward the ground. "Oh." She was a little disappointed that it was the only reason he did what he did but she was glad that they had got the remote back. Now, he did have to leave or worry about getting attacked if he lost control again. Roxas observed the remote a little, trying to figure out how he was going to destroy it. He turned his attention back to Namine. "I should be thanking you for that too. I don't think just any vampire could've calmed me down. I think it had to be someone I was really attracted to."

Namine blushed a little. That was something she had liked to hear.

"Anyway to finally get rid of this controller once and for all." He removed the back of the remote. Inside were different colored wires. Blue, red, and green. Namine walked over closer to him as Roxas stared at the remote. She started to get worried. "Roxas! Don't! You don't know what will happen if you try to do anything to it!"

Roxas gave her a little smile. "Whatever happens, it'll happen."

"Why don't we just keep the remote and make sure no one gets it ever again?" she pleaded.

Roxas shook his head with his eyes closed. "We can't risk that. I have to get rid of it so it will never be able to be used again by anyone."

Namine held onto her hands still worried. As much as she wanted to stop him, she knew she couldn't change his mind. Roxas grabbed onto the wires and started to pull on them. "Roxas! I-!" Before she could tell him something important, he pulled the wires out of the controller. He grabbed onto his head in pain where the chip was. "Roxas?"

Then, Roxas opened his eyes and removed his hand. "I think I'm okay."

Namine was relieved to hear that. Roxas dropped the controller to the ground and crushed it with his foot. "Roxas?" she called out loud.

Pieces of the remote scattered across the floor. "It's over. We can go back home now."

Namine sighed as she smiled. She was glad to hear that. Roxas smiled back as he looked at her. "Yeah but I'm not sure I want to explain to Sora and Riku why you're clothes are torn like that. They're going to think you were attacked again."

Namine looked at her dress and at the cuts Roxas had made. "Maybe they'll think it was something else." Roxas added on, jokingly.

Namine grinned. As long as she was alive, they wouldn't hurt him. "Don't worry. I can handle them."

Roxas had a gentle expression on his face. "And it also means that we can live together now."

Namine looked surprised but then smiled. She was happy to hear him say that too. "I'll return back to Twilight just like I promised you." Roxas continued saying.

Namine still wanted to know if he really wanted to go back. "Are you sure you want to?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. We'll get things settled in as soon as we help Sora get Kairi back. With this sneak attack he's planning by tomorrow night, she'll probably be back in Twilight soon."

"Yeah." Namine agreed. They started walking out of the room and headed toward the forest. The dark cloaked man from before had walked back into the room they were just in. He was glad he had stayed behind. He had found something more important than his mission.

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading. It's still to be continued. As always, let me know if you like.


	21. Broken

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this update is late but i've been really busy over these past weeks. I hope that you will like this chapter. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 21: Broken:

In the hallway of the organization's castle, the long kept red haired woman was on her way to where all the other organization's members were. Her head was tilted down a little as her red hair covered her right eye. The black coat she was wearing, like the other members, had concealed her belly that had grown some more over the past couple of weeks. Being there for some time, she had learned a lot especially from Xemnas. Things over time had changed.

Inside one of the rooms in the castle, all of the members were sitting down as Xemnas stood at the head of the table. He looked over toward the right side of the table. "Thank you Zexion for finding this new information."

"I'm sorry that I had failed at my mission to get that controller but from what I've seen, it wasn't worth the time anymore." Zexion leaned his back on his chair as he closed his eyes. His book he carried around with him was sitting on his lap. "I'm just glad I stayed to find out about this secret the vampires were keeping."

Xemnas nodded. "I agree with you. Finding out that Sora was planning a sneak attack on us just to rescue her majesty."

"What are we going to now?" Marluxia asked.

Xemnas just smiled at the question. He all ready had a plan in mind. "We are not going to do anything."

Everyone was surprised by Xemnas's answer but decided not to say anything against it but Vexen had started to get upset. "What? We're just going to let Sora attack us?" he shouted out.

Xemnas opened his eyes. "We won't do anything for the time being. Zexion has all ready done enough. We'll be on standby just in case. Kairi will do all the work for us." Everyone sat in their seats straight, stunned. After hearing Xemnas's prediction about Kairi, they were more lost about what was going on through Xemnas's head. Soon, Kairi had walked in the room. "Ah Kairi! Nice of you to come. We saved a seat just for you."

She walked over and sat at the front of the table where Xemnas was. "I have an announcement to make. For the past couple weeks, I have taught Kairi everything she needs to know about vampires and why they should be the destroyed." Kairi kept a serious look on her face as she looked toward him. "In light of that, she will now be a new member of the organization."

Larxene's eyes rose at the news that had hit the room. "What? She can't be trusted! She was a vampire herself! She's married to the head of the vampires Sora!" Larxene yelled out. She started to get angry.

"Kairi will do what is necessary for this organization and she had a special ability just like all of us. Show them Kairi." Xemnas said.

Kairi stood up from her chair and held her hand out to the side. Light had came into her hand and formed into a Keyblade. Larxene placed her fist on the table. There was no way she was just going to accept Kairi being let into the organization. "We're supposed to be impressed with that? She can't be trusted! She's going to end up killing us all!" Larxene argued again.

Before she could say anymore, the point of Kairi's Keyblade was aimed at her neck. It caught Larxene by surprised but then it all of her surprise had turned into anger. She growled. Kairi put her keyblade down. Larxene tried to stand up from her chair but Axel tried to keep her down by her arm. "I don't care! Pregnant or not! I'll kill you!"

Kairi didn't reply. All she did was kept the same emotionless expression on her face. "Larxene calm down!" Axel told her.

Larxene pulled her arm away. "I've had it! We had to take care of her since she was brought here and keep her here until she has that little brat! Now she thinks she's one of us?" Larxene smirked evilly. "When that little brat comes out, then you better be prepared." she threatened.

"Kairi?" Kairi turned her attention by to Xemnas. "You are dedicated to this organization right?"

"Yes." Kairi replied as she nodded.

Xemnas smiled. He knew her true test was only to come. "If you are, then we'll see how you respond to this. We just heard something recently. Sora is planning a sneak attack just to save you." Kairi's eyes widened a little. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Xemnas noticed her reaction and decided to push farther. "We could plan to trap them and kill them but I have a better idea in mind. Which do you value more? Sora or the child?"

Kairi looked toward the ground. She couldn't decide between them. "Do you want to stay here or be killed like the rest of the vampires will be?" Xemnas asked.

Quickly, Kairi lifted her head with a scared look. "No! I want to stay here!"

A serious look came across Xemnas's face. "Then you have chosen the child. In that case, break Sora's heart. Make sure he has no reason to come here except to kill us. All of us." As much as Kairi wanted to show sadness, she kept it inside just so Xemnas wouldn't start to doubt her. "I've all ready sent two of our members to his castle. We will have you communicate with him and that's when you will end it all. Prove to us that you are truly on our side."

Kairi baled her fist tightly. She could give up now and risk losing her child or be killed or locked away and lose Sora forever.

In Twilight Town, Sora was walking through the hallway of the castle. He began to get serious as he could feel that there was something moving around. He walked into a dark castle room and looked around. Two members of the organization jumped down and landed behind him. Sora turned around swiftly.

Xigbar lifted up his hands as he smiled. "Hey! We're not here to fight. We just came to deliver a message. It's your beloved Kairi. I think she has something important she wants to say to you." Sora's eyes widened. After all this time, they were finally letting to her talk again. Seeing that he had gotten Sora's attention had only made Xigbar smile more. _"I just hope that Xemnas's plan works." _

In the meeting room of the organization's castle, Kairi stared into a dark orb in front of her. She couldn't believe that within a few minutes, everything she had with Sora would be over. Inside, she started to hope he wouldn't come. She kept a serious look on her face so that Xemnas wouldn't see her hurt but he knew that she was. "Remember Kairi. You have to give up everything you left in your past life in order to stay with us. If you stay with us, you know what that means."

Kairi thought about the reason she was doing this. She nodded. "Yes. I understand. I will do as you wish."

Almost a minute later, Sora's face had appeared in the dark orb. She pressed her lips tightly together hoping that it didn't have to come to this but it did. "Kairi." Sora said relieved. Kairi started to get angry. She growled a little under her breath. Sora began to smile a little. "Are you okay?"

Kairi clutched her teeth together before she spoke. "Sora…don't ask me that! In fact, don't ever ask me that again!" Sora looked surprised. Her tone had taken him by surprised. "This is not some sort of friendly call! I want you to stay out of my life forever!"

Sora started to get worried. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kairi! Whatever it is, snap out of it! The organization must have you under some sort of control or something!"

As much as Kairi didn't want to look at him, she had to keep her head up as apart of gaining Xemnas's trust and she had to make Sora believe her to keep him safe. "They're not controlling me. I'm speaking of my own freewill."

Sora started to calm down. He didn't want to listen anymore. He knew she wasn't finished. She knew she wasn't finished as well. There was still some loose ends to tie up. "Yes Sora! I want nothing more to do with you! I am now a member of the organization. They have showed me the ways of why vampires need to be gotten rid of and how disgusting they really are! Taking blood, killing things! That is not the way I want to live anymore and not the life I want to go back to so forget about this sneak attack you were planning!"

Sora's eyes widened in shocked. He had no idea how they found out about his attack. Different suggestions of how it could have happened ran quickly through his mind. "Forget about me and this child! When he or she is old enough, she will be apart of the organization."

Xemnas was caught by surprise. He didn't think she would reveal that little bit of information. Sora couldn't understand why she was talking this way. "Kairi? Are you crazy? This organization is evil! They'll grow up to be as evil as they are. They killed vampires. Is that what you've been turned into? Someone who would kill vampires?"

"Yes." she answered quickly. Sora was amazed at the speed of her reply. A little part of him started to believe her. "Also, I renounce my position as queen of Twilight and Radiant Gardens." Sora was taken back by what she said. "And…" She removed the golden band off of her finger. Sora wanted to stop her but he was left speechless. "I'm not going to be married to you anymore. It wouldn't be right."

Sora leaned forward. "Kairi! Think about what you're doing!"

Kairi tried to keep her face as emotionless as she could. She knew the worse was over. All she had to do now is finish convincing Sora by ending it. "I am Sora and this is the right thing for all of us."

Sora sighed as he put his head down. His body slouched down a little in his chair. Kairi waited until he put his head back up. "Is this…what you really want…Kairi?"

"Yes." she answered without hesitation.

Sora couldn't understand. Through his mind, he was going through memories of them together. "We made a commitment for eternity…that night."

"It doesn't matter now since I'm human." Kairi told him.

"You still have my blood inside you!" Sora said as a way to show her that they were supposed to be together because of that night.

Kairi looked down together the ground. "That night was a mistake." She looked back up to him. The upset look on her face had gotten intense. "Us getting together was a mistake. Vampires like us back then were the ones causing wars. We were nothing but savage creatures."

"Kairi." he growled. He still wanted to find some way to get to her but it was hard.

"I will not make that mistake again. The organization and I will make this world what it once was. The rumors aren't true Sora. We are not like Romeo and Juliet. We were never meant to live up to their legacy although we should've been better off dead. Goodbye Sora until we fight again and I will do what I should've done a long time ago. I should've killed you but now I have a second chance." she said.

Sora waited a few minutes before lifting up his head. The sadness showed through his face. "Fine Kairi. Do you truly want me out of your life?"

Kairi baled her fist. She remembered when she was a vampire she could've made herself bleed by her nails. She had to end it now. "Yes."

Sora closed his eyes. His cold heart was breaking. "Fine. Goodbye then." He disappeared from the dark orb. Kairi contained her emotions but she didn't know how long it would last especially in front of the organization.

The dark orb disappeared in front of Sora. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was too late to save her. He growled. "I can't let this happen. Kairi has somehow become corrupt." He was about to get up but then two different weapons had went in front of his neck. Sora looked back, growling with anger in his eyes. "You!" The Xigbar and Luxord were sticking out their hands, keeping open dark portals in the wall behind him. They had evil grins on their faces. "You did this! You made Kairi into this!"

"No we didn't. It's like she said. She did this out of her own free will." Xigbar told him.

"She has seen the ways of our organization. It was her choice to join." Luxord added on.

Sora stood growled. The two men went back into the portal and disappeared. Sora sat in his chair unsure about what to do. He couldn't believe that Kairi was gone like this.

In the castle, the dark orb disappeared in front of Kairi. She stood still. Her back was turned away from the organization. They couldn't see that her eyes were shaking, scared about what she had done. She couldn't believe what had happened. Xemnas came over to her. She had started to calm down a little once she noticed him nearby her. "Kairi. That was an impressive show."

Demxy grinned. "Yeah especially that part where you told Sora you would kill him."

"You have proven yourself to the organization what's important and-." Before Xemnas could finish, in a flash, a mark came upon his cheek. His eyes widened in shock by how quick it had happened. Blood started to come out of the mark. Kairi held on tight to her keyblade with both of her hands as she clutched her teeth together. Everyone at the table stood up in shock that Kairi had attacked Xemnas especially so quickly.

Xemnas touched the side of his face. He looked at his glove to see a little of his own blood. Everyone started to get angry. They held their weapons tight in their hands. "She can't do that!" Saix said. "She will be punished for that right?"

Xemnas turned to Kairi with a serious look. "I can understand you're upset but don't think because you still carrying the child, that you will not be punished."

Kairi clutched her teeth together. She really didn't care what the consequences were. She was too upset about what she had done. "You won't punish her! She could practically get away with anything!" Larxene said.

Kairi went over to the front of the table and picked up the ring she took off in front of Sora. "You might as well get rid of it now." Xemnas told her. "That is if you want us to trust you."

Kairi pressed down on her teeth. She had put the ring back on her finger and put the black glove back on her hand. That was something that she wasn't ready to let go of. She walked pass the others and headed toward the door. "Kairi." Xemnas called. She looked back, seeing what he had to say next. "We should share something else for you. It's something that everyone in the organization has done. Once the child has been born, you can do it yourself as well."

Kairi looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Xemnas held his hand out to the side. A dark portal had appeared. Kairi's eyes widened in surprised. She had never seen anyone who could do that. "I see you're surprised. It was simple. We are no longer ordinary humans. We are much better than before. All you have to do is give yourself to the darkness."

"_Give myself to the darkness?" _Kairi looked around at everyone in the room. She couldn't believe that they had grown more powerful. This was something she did not want to do.

"Will you accept doing this?" Xemnas asked.

Kairi stepped back a little afraid. Her eyes widened in fear. _"I didn't see it before but now they've become more corrupt." _she said worried in her mind. Kairi turned around and quickly walked out of the room. The others watched as she did so. "See! I told you! There's no way she's ready to join the organization." Larxene pointed out again.

Even though Xemnas agreed and knew this was true, he still had plans for her. Kairi leaned against the wall beside the door and held her knees close to her chest as she could. She wondered how far she had gotten herself into this situation. Then, Xemnas came out of the room and looked down on her. She lifted her head to meet his yellow eyes. "There's also something else I wanted to discuss with you." Kairi started to get a little worried. There was no telling what he was up to this time. "I want you to be second in command for running the organization."

Her eyes widened. The day had continued to get more unbelievable to her. "But? Why? I?" she stumbled on her words.

"I know that the organization doesn't trust you right now but you'll prove to them that you can be." Xemnas told her. Kairi was at lost for words. "You will be the one to help us destroy the vampires." He was about to walk away but she stood up.

"Sora!" she shouted out instantly.

Curious, he turned around, wondering why she had just said that. "Yes. You still love him right?"

Kairi looked toward the floor. That was something she couldn't deny. "Please…don't kill him." she whispered.

"All right then. I won't." Her head lifted up in shock. "He could be used in our experiments. Other than that, I see no reason to keep him around."

Kairi pressed her hand against her chest as she put her right foot forward. "Then do me this favor. Let him be my slave."

Xemnas's eyebrow arched. He was started to get interested. He smirked. "And how can I trust you two together? You two could do anything."

A serious but worried look was on Kairi's face. "Then I'll make this deal with you. If I let Sora escape, then you may take my child from me so that I'll never see them again."

Xemnas continued looking at her. "Hmm and what about Sora's part in the child's life?"

Kairi shook her head. "He will have no interference. He won't even get the chance to talk to the child. I'll make sure of it."

Xemnas smiled a little. "That's a big promise Kairi but if you're willing to make that deal, then maybe I'll accept that." Kairi was surprised that he was giving into this so easily. "Deal for now Kairi but you have to prove yourself some more. Come with me." Xemnas started walking down the hall. Kairi followed behind him. She had to do whatever it took to make sure everything would be okay.

They walked down into the dudgeon where they were keeping their experimental vampires. Kairi started to get a little worried. Xemnas stopped and looked back toward her. "Kairi. We've been watching you for a long time. We saw how you were determined to save every vampire from destruction. We will see what you will do now."

Kairi's eyes had gotten bigger. She was afraid of what she would have to do next. Xemnas walked down the dark hall and slid three of the cells open. Slowly, three vampires walked out in a zombie like fashion. Their heads were down and their eyes were dark. Kairi stepped back a little. Xemnas walked passed her. "Let's see if that has changed at all."

Quickly, Kairi turned back and watched Xemnas walk up the stairs. "Wait! What are you-?"

"Kill them Kairi. Only then you will prove how much you have really changed."

Kairi wanted to object but she turned around and seen a vampire's claw coming toward her. She jumped back as her keyblade appeared in her hand. The strike was slow enough to dodge. Much slower than a usual vampire's speed. _"I can't believe him! He wants me to fight like this?"_

The vampire in front of the other two tried to slash Kairi again with his claws but she pulled her keyblade and blocked the attack. She struggled to keep his claw from pressing down toward her but it was getting harder. "I guess we're equally matched. We're both slow. Although if I were a vampire, this would be a lot easier. I don't know how long I could last against a vampire's strength now that I'm human. "

The vampire removed his hand and knocked her back against her face with the back of his hand. She fell back on her behind with her eyes closed. She tried to make sure the landing would not hurt the baby but it was hard to going against the hard floors. She opened one eye to see the vampires coming closer toward her. The one in the middle hissed loudly. Kairi started to get worried. She didn't want to kill vampires. She wanted to save them but she had no choice. She had to protect the baby. She lifted herself up by her hands. She spread her legs apart and held her keyblade out in front of her. Her eyes started to shake a little. She wanted to try and snap them out of it but she knew that Xemnas was probably listening and that would definitely not make him trust her.

A tear rolled down her eye as she clutched her teeth together. There was no way she could get out of this. "I'm…sorry." she whispered. Once the middle vampire got closer in distance to her, she closed her eyes and slashed it across the stomach with her keyblade. The dead corpse fell to the floor as blood had poured and splattered out. The other vampires took noticed and continued advancing toward her. She closed her eyes again and slashed one after the other. A few small spots of blood got on her cheek. She let her free hand drop to the side as she stood still. There was still blood dripping off her keyblade and blood on her glove. She looked toward the floor before she looked over at the cells. She could see a vampire hanging against the wall chained with his head down. _"Sora. This was the best I could do? Get you reduce to becoming my slave? It's not any better than this."_ She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry again.

Then, she opened her eyes half way. She could hear something else coming toward her. She lifted her head in her distress. Ahead of her, she could see a dead woman with gray skin grasping tightly to her bones walking toward her. Her mouth stayed open as if it was stuck that way. Her eyes were gone from their sockets so Kairi figured that maybe they had been taken out. What caught Kairi's attention is the hole in the woman's stomach. Her belly was the only thing that stuck out as if she was pregnant before.

Kairi's eyes widened at the sight, scared. Apart of her felt sorry. It looked as if the baby she had before was ripped out of her belly. The dead woman continued to walk toward her. Kairi backed up until she felt her back hit the hard wall. Her hand pressed against the wall. Her body had frozen in place. The woman continued walking. Kairi clutched her teeth together. _"Is this some kind of sign? Is this what they would do to me if I didn't do what they say? No. I promised to myself and the baby that I would never let him or her be apart of the organization. So they couldn't kill vampires and have this regret that I'm feeling right now. I can't let that happen. I'll find a way to escape this place. Sora. I just hope you can forgive me if I should ever return. I'll give anything just to be home and see everyone again. For now, this is something I must push myself to go through until the right time comes."_

The dead woman started to make mumble sounds, attempting to move her lips. Kairi looked over surprise and then the expression on her face turned to sympathy. "I'm so sorry…about your lost." Surprisingly, the woman stopped in front of her. Kairi looked up at her. She thought maybe she would not attack her. The woman reached out. Kairi flinched at first but the woman touched her belly. "Yeah. I am what you once were."

The woman stood still for a few minutes until suddenly, she grabbed onto Kairi's coat. "Hey!" Kairi closed one eye as the woman had pinched her belly hard. She had only grabbed a little bit of her skin. Kairi swung her keyblade toward the woman. Apart of her arm flew through the air. The woman started to make sounds. Kairi could tell she was in pain. She gripped onto her keyblade tightly. "Maybe now you can be with your little one." Kairi slashed her one last time. The woman fell to ground. Kairi stood there for a few minutes before she walked back upstairs.

Xemnas was waiting for her at the entrance of the dudgeon room. "I see you did it. You must've of killed all four vampires."

Kairi looked ahead, upset but concerned about what just happened. "Tell me. Was that last vampire sent to me as a message?"

Xemnas just smiled. "Just rest now Kairi. You're one step to proving yourself trustworthy." Kairi looked back. She didn't want to be put through anymore of his tests. He probably expected her to pass that one. Still, she had to go on for the child's sake and maybe for Sora's.

They continued walking until they made it near Kairi's room. Demxy was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You're close Kairi. To being one of us."

Kairi looked at both of them before walking inside her room. She closed the door behind her. Xemnas looked over at Demxy. "I see you're out here making sure she gets back in okay." Demxy scratched his head nervously. "It's okay. Stay." Xemnas whispered. He wanted to make sure Kairi didn't hear.

Demxy sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. "What are you planning to do with Kairi now? You made her apart of the organization? Is that what she really wants?"

"No." Xemnas replied. "But she will do whatever it takes just to get her way. It's only a matter of time."

Demxy was surprised. Kairi wasn't fooling Xemnas at all. "Until what?" he wanted to know.

Inside her room, Kairi removed the black gloves off of her hands and dropped them to the ground. She sat back on her bed against the wall. She held her knees close to her as best she could as she put her head down. She continued to think about everything she had done just now. Things she thought she would never have to do. _"What have I done?" _She pressed her forehead against her knees and hugged her knees tighter. Her emotions were finally starting to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes tight as tears had started to flow from her eyes. She waited a few minutes before she had stopped crying and thought that Xemnas and Demxy were gone by now away from her door. _"So this is it? Once the baby is born, I have to give myself to the darkness? Just to be like them?"_

She started to shake a little. "Make it stop." she whispered. She lifted her head up quickly to the ceiling as she felt like she needed to let out her frustrations. "Make it stop!" she cried out loud. She didn't care anymore. She had been alone for the past couple of weeks. She figured that maybe it was finally getting to her.

Outside, Demxy had heard her cries from inside and stood up, intending on checking on her. "Stop." Xemnas commanded quietly.

Demxy turned back to him wondering why. "What did you do?" he asked. "She's in there going crazy."

Xemnas continued looking at the door. "It's all right. This is what needs to happens."

"What?" Demxy yelled low enough for him to hear.

"She has a strong will. Once you break that and force her against her will to give up everything she stands for, she'll be easier to control. She's going to be made into a true organization member. Actually, you should go in there and comfort her." Demxy looked surprised. Xemnas just smiled. He had seen it as an opportunity. "You're interested in her right?"

Demxy didn't respond. "Well this is your chance. After all, we do need to make her get over Sora."

"But that's supposed to be the love of her life. They did that whole vampire mating ritual." Demxy pointed out.

Xemnas looked serious. "That doesn't mean anything. We need to make her forget about Sora especially before we capture him."

Demxy became confused. "What? Why? I thought we were going to kill him?"

Xemnas crossed his arms. "I made a deal with Kairi. I will not command for Sora to be killed as long as she stays in the organization. He will be a slave to her and a vampire to experiment on at the same time."

Demxy started to get angry. "What? Why would you do something like that? Kairi-!"

Xemnas's eyes cut over to Demxy. "Knows better than to betray us if she values her child."

Demxy eased up a little. Xemnas had a point and he seemed so sure. "Go. We're going to need someone to help populate the human race again." Xemnas smirked before he walked away. Demxy sighed a little, nervous and opened Kairi's door.

Inside, Kairi was still holding onto her knees. Her eyes had darkened as if she was in a hypnotic state. She just wanted to find a way to get away from what she did. Demyx was a little confused. Kairi didn't respond to him just walking in without permission or told him to get out like usual. Slowly, he walked toward her but she hadn't moved an inch. He sat down beside and went back against the wall. "Kairi?"

Kairi didn't respond. _"Maybe I am falling deep into the darkness all ready."_

"Kairi?" Demxy called out again.

Kairi turned her head toward him without saying a word. Unexpectedly, he noticed that she started to smile. He was a little confused. Inside her mind, she had imagined seeing Sora there. He was bright like a light shining in the darkness. She had imagined herself the same way. There in that place, she was happy. _"Sora."_

Sora smiled in response to his name and started to lean in closer to her. She couldn't help but smile more. Outside of her daydream, Demxy were the one leaning in close to her face. Kairi stood motionless, continuing to be in her own world. Suddenly, she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. _"Huh?"_ She had finally snapped out of her zone and blinked a few times to realize what was going on. "You jerk!" She slapped Demxy across the face and knocked him over on the floor. "What do you think you're doing?"

Demxy was surprised and confused. He rubbed the side of his face as it still stung against his cheek. "But…I thought…"

"Whatever gave you that crazy idea? Get this through your head! I love Sora and I only love Sora!"

Demxy got up angry before she could keep repeating herself. "Oh yeah. If you really love him, how come you doubt him now?" His words had stuck across her. "You gave up on believing he could save you!" She put her head down. She knew it was true. "Kairi! You've been here for a few months now and you're so close to having that baby! Why don't you give up on him all together now?"

Kairi didn't response or look at him. Angry, he stormed out her door and slammed it behind him. _"It's true. I have stopped believing in him. I can't believe…I didn't see it before."_ She pushed that thought from her mind and put her hand on her stomach. "But I should thank you. I really shouldn't be giving up on anything right now. I would've made a big mistake if you had kicked. That was the first time too." She looked over toward the window. _"Right. I almost forgot what I was fighting for here. Things are starting to get hard being with the organization. I can't give up. I'll make sure that escape from here with you. Somehow."_

_

* * *

_

As always, let me know if you liked it.


	22. The Fight For Freedom

_Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update this. Things are starting to get busy again. Hope that you will like this chapter. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 22: The Fight For Freedom:

Inside of her one, small bedroom room, Kairi was pacing around as she was staring down toward the ground. Another two weeks had passed and she knew the baby being born was close at hand. She paced back and forth as she continued to think. Then, she looked outside through the cells of her window and noticed all the members of the organization were standing outside where she could see them. They were standing around in a circle. It seemed like they were just talking. Kairi looked at them for a few seconds before continuing to wonder. _"I have to think of a way out of here. Maybe I should start making a secret tunnel or something in one of the rooms where they won't notice. Still, I have to get out of here as soon as they leave me alone with the baby. Even if I hadn't recovered yet, I need to get out of here."_ She turned around from the window and was about to walk away.

"Look!" someone had shouted out.

Kairi turned around. Once she looked down, her eyes widened in shock. Down below, she had seen a man with brown spiked hair rushed toward the organization. _"Sora!" _She still couldn't believe that he came and he had seemed to be alone. Many thoughts had crossed her mind of why he was there. She wondered if he could be there for the baby but she knew that it would've been easier for him to take them after they were born. Then, she wondered if he was there on a mad rage from what happened a few weeks ago.

Sora rushed in and attacked one of the members of the organization Zexion. He blocked his keyblade with his book but Sora quickly moved his keyblade away and slashed them across the stomach. The other members were astonished and reacted quickly. They pulled their weapons out and went to stop Sora. Sora tried to block and hit Larxene but she knocked him down to the ground as hard as she could with her foot to his stomach.

Kairi put her hands over her mouth as she started to get worried. Her eyes widened, wondering if they were going to kill him or beat him up. "Idiot. Rushing in here like this." Larxene muttered. Lexaeus and Xaldin grabbed Sora by his wrists and forced him up. They held him up a little so that his feet were barely touching the ground. Sora kept his head hung down. His bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. Xemnas walked closer to him, observing him. Sora could smell his scent getting stronger. He could tell it was Xemnas's scent without lifting his head. "Where are the others?" Xemnas demanded.

"What others?" Sora replied coldly.

His answer had sparked a little anger at first but then Xemnas had decided to calm down. "Reinforcements."

"There's no one here by me. I came alone." Sora tried to tell him. He sounded serious.

Xemnas began to get upset. He really didn't think that Sora would come without any help. "Check the area." Xemnas ordered. Axel and Xigbar nodded and ran off to search. Everyone else had turned their attention back to Sora. "What are we going to do with him? Should we go ahead and kill him? Someone who runs in like that and kills our own shouldn't be allowed to live." Saix spoke.

Sora kept his head down as he was listening to them. It didn't worry him about what they would decide to do "Yeah. I say we should kill him." Vexen agreed.

Kairi started to get scared as she pressed her fist against her chest. She started to hyperventilate. She pondered if Xemnas would remember the deal he made her. Axel and Xigbar had returned a few minutes after. "No. There's no one else around the area." Axel reported. The other members turned to Xemnas as it was still his decision to make. "You can't be trusted. How do we know that your vampire followers will not coming looking for you?" Xemnas questioned.

"They won't right away. I told them to leave me alone and not to disturb me while I was in my room. That's when I made my escape here. It'll be days after they find me gone. They know better than to come here just as I did. They could risk getting killed here." Sora explained.

Xemnas still didn't trust what Sora said and was a little skeptical about his answer. He had decided whether or not he was lying, he couldn't take that risk. "Kill him."

Kairi's eyes widened. Fear had struck her heart over losing Sora. They were about to carry him away. "NO!" Kairi screamed out. Everyone looked up toward her in the window. Sora kept his head down. "No! You promised you-." Her voice started to fade out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She closed her eyes and fainted. One hand rested beside her head as the other was on her stomach. She remained still on the hard floor.

"Someone get up there and check on her now!" Xemnas ordered.

Sora bit down on his bottom lip, hard. Blood started to roll down the side of his lips. He wanted to go up there and check on her his self but he couldn't. He struggled to control himself from fighting his way to get to her but then he reminded himself that she needed help now and carrying her was not the best way right now. He knew he had to stay captured by the organization.

An hour later, Kairi was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. She turned her head a little and woke up to see Vexen and Saix standing over her. "Good. She's all right and so is the child." Xemnas said. There was a little sound of relief in his voice. Soon after, he had left the room.

Kairi wondered what was going on but then remembered about Sora. She wanted to call out for him but she kept it to herself. She had to make sure that she could see him. A few minutes after Vexen had finished checking on her, the other members of the organization came in following Xemnas. They dragged Sora in by his arms as he had his head down. His hands were tied behind his back. They had removed his cape and torn his white shirt. Kairi sat up and Sora was thrown down at her feet. She was surprised. "We had a deal right Kairi? If Sora was captured, then he would be your slave but remember the other half of our deal as well." Xemnas reminded her.

The rest of the members weren't happy with the situation. "It's not right! These two shouldn't even be in the same room together!" Larxene argued.

"Let's go. Kairi has to prove she's apart of the organization. Right Kairi?" Xemnas smiled afterwards as he looked at her.

Kairi looked down. She didn't want him to say that in front of Sora. It only reminded her of what she told him. "Just as I thought Kairi." Sora growled under his breath. "You really are working for them."

Xemnas and the others left and locked the door behind them. Xemnas was pleased at Sora's anger. "How could you Kairi? How could you betray your family?" Sora yelled. Kairi felt as if she was ready to let tears fall down her cheeks. Before she could say anything, Sora interrupted her. "Just to work for these guys! I will never serve under you! Ever!"

Kairi looked up at him with a sad look on her face. "Sora I…"

"Kairi! You are so…!" Kairi waited for Sora to yell at her some more. She felt as if she deserved it. She braced herself as she closed her eyes tight. "Kairi! You are so…cute."

Kairi turned to him surprised and seen Sora smiling with his eyes closed at her. She was little confused but then realized that he was just acting. He grinned. "Sora?"

A gentle look came to Sora's eyes. "It's okay Kairi. I'm here now."

Speechless, Kairi got up from her bed and went behind Sora. She made her keyblade appear and unlocked the chains holding his wrists. She got down on her knees in front of him. "Oh Sora." She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same in return. Kairi tried her best not to cry. Sora kept his eyes closed, enjoying the moment of her finally being in his arms. The two embraced for what seemed like hours but it was only for a few minutes. They parted afterwards. Kairi kept her eyes closed. She couldn't hold back her tears for much longer. They came flowing down from her eyes. She wiped them away but it kept coming. She couldn't believe that he was there. "Sora. I'm so glad you're here. I don't know how many nights I wished you were here with me." She smiled. Sora reached over and wiped the tear from her face. "I'm sorry. I don't usually cry like this. The pregnancy has been making me feel a lot of things lately."

Softly, Sora smiled at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Kairi. It's okay. I'm just sorry that I didn't come for you sooner."

Kairi shook her head. She knew that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't get through faster. "Sora." He got up from the ground and helped her up. They sat down on the edge of her bed. Kairi leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "Sora. I'm so sorry. I doubted you. I shouldn't have!"

He didn't blame her for doubting him. It took him months to finally be able to be beside her again. "It's okay Kairi. I was starting to doubt myself a little too." She looked at him. She was just glad to see his chestnut hair and blue eyes again but then a thought crossed her mind. "Sora? Did you come here alone?" Sora closed his eyes, laughing a little, nervously. Kairi looked surprised and started to get a little worried. "Seriously you didn't. There's someone out there waiting to help us get out right?"

Sora shook his head with his eyes closed as he kept his smile. Her eyes had widened then. "So you came here by yourself! Sora! Do you know what they will do to you now that you're here?" she began to shout. You're going to be their experiment! You've been dead if I hadn't-!"

Sora wanted her to settle down before she had started attracting the organization's attention. "Calm down Kairi. I don't really care what they are going to do to me. As long as I keep you safe, that's all that matters."

Kairi calmed down a little. It still didn't seem that he was taking things seriously as they were. She thought about the deal she had made with Xemnas as it had crossed her mind again. She felt bad because she realized that she had trapped herself and couldn't save Sora because of it. Her hand slid over on top of his. "Sora. There's something you should know. I made a deal with the organization's leader Xemnas. I agreed to stay in the organization as long as he lets you become my slave if you were ever caught."

By her expression, Sora started to get worried. "Kairi-."

Before he could finish, she had stopped him. She wanted to tell him everything that happened. "Wait. There's more. Right now, I want so badly to help you escape from this place. I really want to but I would be breaking the other part of the deal. I told him…" It was hard for her to say but she knew that he had a right to know. "I told him that if I let you escape, that he could take the baby and I was never allowed to see them again."

Sora was stunned by the news. "Kairi."

Kairi's head had pointed toward the floor. She was so concerned about Sora's safety that it was the only thing she could think of. Her eyes closed firmly. "I know but it was the only way I thought I could convince him. I didn't want to do it and the only reason he's keeping me alive is because of the baby so I just wanted to find some way to keep you safe." Sora smiled a little to comfort her. Kairi looked up at him. He didn't seem upset at all so that helped her feel a little better. "And also, apart of the deal was that you would have no part in the baby's life." The smile had instantly gone off his face. The thought of it was something he wasn't happy with at all. Kairi looked away from him. "I'm sorry."

Despite what she had agreed on, he knew that she wouldn't do something like that. "But I doubt you would stick to that part."

"Maybe." she whispered. She wasn't sure how that would work out.

Sora smiled again. He was confident that things would work out. "I know you wouldn't. I know you too well Kairi. Even if I had nothing to do with him or her, you would be a good mother and you wouldn't let them turn evil anyway. Right?"

Kairi nodded. "Right." She would do whatever it took.

Sora put his arm around her shoulder as comfort. "It'll be okay. I promise." Kairi nodded again. She just had to believe that everything would work out. It would be the only way for them to get through it. Then, Sora leaned in close her face. She closed her eyes and moved in close as well. Their lips brushed against each other lightly before they pressed them together. To both of them, it felt like forever since they had felt each other. They spend a few minutes kissing before parting. A smile came upon Kairi's face. She had smiled like she had in a long time. Sora placed his hand on her back and helped her lie down on the bed. "You should be resting now. You fainted earlier."

Kairi adjusted herself a little to get comfortable. "Maybe I'm just too stressed being here."

Sora's expression had turned to serious. "That's why I came to get you out."

She placed her hands on her stomach. She wasn't sure how he was going to get her out but she knew he could escape. "Sora. You can get out of here now."

Sora chuckled nervously. "Actually I can't. While they were treating you, they injected me with some of their experimental stuff so now I feel weak as if I was human. I couldn't even break from those chains they put on my wrists. I don't even think I could pick you up."

Kairi sighed as she closed her eyes. She guessed they were stuck there now but at least they were together again. Sora laid down on the bed close to the wall beside her and put his hands behind his head. Both of them laid in peace for a few minutes with their eyes closed until Sora had interrupted the silence. "So what else is the organization up to?"

"Not much." Kairi replied. "They're still working on their experiments on the vampires." Afterwards, Kairi sighed. Sora looked over to see a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kairi looked over toward him. "Sora I…killed some of those vampires."

Sora was surprised. He sat up on his elbow. He couldn't see her still fighting. "While you were like this?" His voiced rose up.

Kairi closed her eyes. She could still remember that day and the regret she felt. "It was around two weeks ago. I had to prove that I wanted to be apart of the organization. So that's why I was forced to make that call to you. They found out about that sneak attack you were planning and wanted me to break your heart so you would be too upset to come here."

He figured out what the organization was up to since that night where she had to make it seem like she didn't love him. "I know. That's why I came." Kairi looked amazed. "I didn't come here just to get the baby. I came here to get you too."

She grinned, thinking that he would have to take her if he wanted their child. "I guess you would have to take me too if you came this soon."

"Besides, I know you didn't mean it."

"Huh?" Kairi thought she was very convincing. "But I kept the serious look and everything. I made sure of it."

Sora shook his head with his eyes closed. "I know you too well Kairi. Your lips can lie but your eyes can't. When I asked you that last questions, I saw it. That sad look."

Kairi closed her eyes smiling. "Fine Sora. Maybe you know me too well." Kairi held her hand up, looking at the golden band around her finger. "Afterwards, they asked me to get rid of the ring but I refused. I couldn't let go of you yet." Sora smiled. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. She put her hand back on the bed. "Anyway, after that the leader Xemnas asked me to help him command the organization."

Sora's body had jumped, almost making him sit up. "Whoa! Then this has gotten serious."

Kairi looked up at the ceiling, remembering that night. "I made that deal with him and he made me fight vampires. I almost couldn't handle it especially when there was a dead woman who looked like she had her baby ripped out her pregnant belly."

Sora sighed, upset with himself. He had started to wish he had gotten to her sooner. Kairi noticed him looking down toward her hand. She could tell he was starting to get concerned. "Don't worry it. I'm fine now." She looked toward the side, remembering what had almost happened between her and Demxy. She had decided not to tell him. She didn't want him to get anymore upset. Sora watched her. He could tell that there was something on her mind. "Is there something else you're not telling me?" Kairi turned her attention back to Sora. She hesitated a little until she finally knew what to say. She placed her hand on top of his as she smiled. "I didn't want to worry you but after all of that happened, I sort of went out of it but then I felt the baby kick for the first time and it helped me realize what I was fighting for."

Sora grabbed onto her hand and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I should've come sooner. This was too much for you to handle right now."

Kairi smiled to help him settle down. "Sora calm down. I'm fine and I'm okay now. Really. Both of us are. The organization has been taken care of both of since they want the baby. It seems that Xemnas wants the baby to be a new member of the organization. Preferably it's next leader."

Sora started to get unhappy. "I am not letting that happen."

Kairi shook her head. "Neither am I. That's why I've been trying to find a way out." Sora sighed and backed away from Kairi. "We'll find a way out. Anyway Sora, you haven't told me about what you thought about the baby." Sora looked taken back. Kairi was amazed at how nervous he had gotten at the question. It wasn't an easy subject to miss. "Don't tell me that you haven't thought about it before?"

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well I was too busy thinking about how I was going to save you that I sort of… forgot?"

Kairi stood still, wondering how to respond for a few seconds. "How you forget something like that? In other words, you've been avoiding the subject haven't you?"

"Well." he started to stutter a little. "Maybe a little."

Kairi crossed her arms as she pouted. "Come on Sora. It's time to admit how you feel now especially to me."

Sora looked down toward the bed. He felt a little silly about what he thought about it now. "Well. It's still a surprise to me. I never expected this after we were turned vampires. I'm…a little nervous about it."

Kairi giggled a little with her eyes. She tried to contain her laughter as best she could and thought that he was so cute for thinking that. Sora felt a little unease about her reaction. "Sora. You think I expected this too? Since vampires are dead, no one thought we could have children but I guess nothing's impossible anymore. I'm actually happy now. We have someone we can play with and take care of personally more than just the kingdom."

Sora smiled. Inside, he had to agree. "Okay Kairi. Maybe you have a point. Maybe this will be fun." A dark thought had crossed her mind. She had remembered what she had learned about vampires and children from her teachings with Xemnas. "Kairi?"

There was a grim look in her eyes that had made him worry. "Sora. Whatever you do, do not turn me into a vampire until I tell you to." Her fingers had moved on to his hand. He had started to get curious. "Whatever you want but why." Kairi kept looking toward the floor. She couldn't bear the thought of what would happen if she were a vampire again with the child still a baby at least. She looked at Sora who had concern in his eyes. "I'll tell you later. After we get out of this place."

Sora nodded. He would wait until then when she was ready. Kairi closed her eyes smiling. She was trying to keep her worries away from her mind. "So? How are things back at home? Is everything okay?"

Sora thought about everything that happened before he answered her. "A lot has happened. It seems that Roxas and Namine finally got together and Riku has been seeing someone now and your dad is still on my case about not bringing you back yet."

Kairi started to get intrigued. "Really?" They spent the rest of the time talking for a few hours. Afterwards, Kairi had laid down and fell asleep before him. Sora watched over her as she slept. He looked toward her window, thinking. About this time, it had to be sunset at home. It was hard to tell there. There was nothing but darkness in the sky. He looked back down at Kairi and then toward her belly. He thought about the life growing inside of her and started to question how life would change. He reached out and put his hand on her stomach. _"I guess I'll be meeting you sooner than I think."_ He laid down beside Kairi and closed his eyes. He had rested his eyes, staying alert just in case the organization had come back.

Hours had passed and Kairi still remained asleep. Sora opened his eyes. From far away, he could hear the sounds of footsteps walking down the hall. Carefully, he went over Kairi onto the floor. He sat on his knees. With his nail, he made a line on his face that started to bleed. He did it as if there was no pain at all. He looked down at his hand after he had put it down and seen the blood on his index finger. The blood had run down into the palm of his hand. He leaned over toward Kairi and put his blood on her index finger. With his finger, he started to tickle Kairi under her nose. Her face had scrunched up in reaction just as he had wanted. He put the cuffs back around his wrist and curled up in a ball on the floor, holding himself. He closed his eyes to pretend as if he was sleeping. He made sure that the cheek with his cut was visible so that they would see it when they came in.

Sora heard the sound of the door unlocking and Xemnas walked in with the rest of the members. They were surprised to see blood running down Sora's face. By the upset look on Kairi's face, they had assumed what Sora had wanted them to. "Wake up." Saix ordered Sora. Sora had overheard and opened his eyes. Kairi overheard Saix's voice as well and woke up. She was surprise to see the organization there. Sora stood up with his head down and walked over toward them. Kairi sat up as quick as she could, realizing what was going on. "Nice going Kairi. It looks like you're starting to punish Sora." Xigbar commended her.

Kairi looked surprised as she wasn't sure what they were talking about. Sora looked back toward her. She had noticed the long mark on his cheek that was bleeding. She looked over toward her finger and seen blood. She had figured out what Sora had done. Lexaeus grabbed onto his arm and they were getting ready to leave. They dragged him outside the door. Kairi pressed her lips tightly together. She was holding herself back from saying something but she didn't want them to start experimenting on Sora. Finally, she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Wait!"

Everyone looked back toward her. "Kairi. Don't worry. They can experiment on me all they want but…" Sora looked up toward Xemnas. Suddenly, a smirk had come on Sora's face. Xemnas was stunned by the reaction and started to figure out what he was to. "You stopping them won't be necessary. I will protect you still and…I'm getting you out here… today!"

Xemnas's eyes widened. "You!"

Sora kept the smirk on his face. "Quickly! Get outside and-!" Before Xemnas could finish giving out the order, a silver haired vampire had rushed in and slashed Lexaeus across the chest with his dark blade. Blood flew through the air. Lexaeus had fallen to the ground dead from the deep wound. The members of the organization were in shock. Then, a blond haired vampire had rushed in and killed Xaldin with his sword. Sora had got loose from his handcuffs and quickly made his keyblade appear. He stabbed Larxene in the chest. Blood poured out of the hole as Larxene's eyes were widened. She fell down on her knees and finished bleeding to death within minutes.

Kairi stood up from her bed, shocked as much as the organization members were. She glanced over toward the silver haired vampire. "Riku?"

Riku smiled back at her. "Kairi. You're okay." More vampires had flew passed them. The organization had pulled out their weapons, getting ready to fight. "Come on!" Sora demanded. "Let's finish quick and get Kairi out of here." The other vampires agreed and rushed into attack. Riku and Roxas went up to Sora. "You okay?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded, serious. "Yeah but I won't be able to move as fast as you guys. They injected me with some drugs that are slowing me down but I'll be fine." Sora gripped onto his keyblade tighter. "I'm more focus on getting Kairi out of here."

Riku walked up beside Sora. "Then be careful out there then."

Kairi walked out of her room with a serious look on her face. She made her keyblade appeared in her hand. "You shouldn't be so focus on me. You shouldn't be fighting Sora." Sora noticed the serious look on her face and her hair covering her eye again just like before when they spoke to each other through the dark orbs. He walked over to her and put his hands to her face. "You are not fighting! Vampire or not, I can fight these guys."

"Well I can handle myself!" Kairi began to raise her voice.

"Kairi? Are you crazy?" Roxas asked, concerned. "You are only a few weeks away and you're willing to risk the baby's life like this?"

"They're right Kairi." Riku agreed.

Kairi closed her eyes tight. She was sure she could handle it. "I did it before! I can do it again!"

Sora grabbed her hand and started to squeeze it tight. "Listen! Do not go out there! Stay back and let us fight!"

Kairi baled her fists as her head turned to the side. Thinking about all that had happened being with the organization was fueling her desire to fight. "I want to fight too! Being stuck in her for months, I made a promise that I would find out a way out and now is the time!"

Sora put his hand to Kairi's chin and looked over toward Riku and Roxas. "Go and help fight. I'll handle this." Roxas and Riku stood for a few seconds, unsure if they should say something but then ran off. Sora sighed as he shook his head a little. "You really are stubborn aren't you?"

Kairi had calmed down a little "You can't really talk yourself."

"Listen. I know you want to fight but we don't have time for this. It's either we get you out or we die trying. We are not pulling back this time." Kairi started to get worried when she heard the word "die". "I will lock you back in this room if I have to."

A smirk came on Kairi's face. "You know I can use the keyblade to get out right?"

"Do this. Don't think of yourself. Think of the baby. I can't risk losing one or both." Before she could say anything, he had run off. She stood in the doorway of her room. She started thinking about the baby's sake and not hers for the moment.

Sora and the vampires had continued to fight. The organization had started to throw their experimental powder to the other vampires that were like a poison's gas. Some had grabbed their gas masks and placed them over their face. Some had missed the chance and fell to the ground, instantly dead. Sora fought against Marluxia. Marluxia had grabbed Sora's arm and pinned it behind his back. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He fell down to the ground as he let go of Sora. Sora looked down at him surprised and seen that he was dead. He looked up to see Kairi with her keyblade in hand. "Kairi! I thought I told you to stay out of this!"

She continued to breathe hard. Her weight was dragging her down. "Is it so wrong wanting to help you? After all, it's supposed to be all of us coming home isn't it?"

Sora sighed as he shook his head smiling. He couldn't stay mad at her or stop her from doing what she wanted. Xemnas looked over through the crowd and seen the two standing together. He started to get angry, thinking that things were about to be ruined for him. He pushed the vampire away that was trying to fight him and stabbed him in the chest. He made his way over to them. Sora and Kairi turned their attention to him. Xemnas growled. Kairi clutched onto her keyblade tightly. Now she didn't need to go by his rules anymore. "Xemnas! Now I don't have to be apart of the organization because you are not getting your hands on this child."

He swung his saber toward her but she blocked it with her keyblade. Along with hers, Sora helped with his own to block off the attack. He brought his other saber in and tried to hit them but they dodged it. Quickly, they had gone back in and blocked his sabers with their keyblades. The anger in Xemnas started to grow. He struggled and managed to knock them back. Sora fell on the floor. When he opened his eyes, only one thought came to mind. He looked over to see Kairi lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. "Kairi!"

Xemnas had started coming over toward her. Sora got up as quick as he could. Xemnas had noticed him running over. His saber and Sora's keyblade had collided again. They started fighting and blocking each other's attacks. Their battle had led far from Kairi. "Roxas!" Sora yelled out as he was trying to keep Xemnas from hitting him. Roxas looked back toward the voice that called his name. "Roxas! Get Kairi! I think she's hurt!"

Roxas looked over toward Kairi and seen her lying on the floor. Xigbar had come toward him ready to attack but Roxas quickly slashed him with his claws. Afterwards, Xigbar fell to the floor. Roxas rushed over to Kairi and bend down to check on her. He pressed two fingers against her neck. He could feel a pulse still going, barely. He picked her up from off the ground and turned toward Sora. "Sora! We need to get her out of here now!"

Sora struggled against Xemnas as he continued to push his strength on him. "Then get her out of here and we'll make a way for you." Roxas started to get concerned. He didn't think they could make a path clear enough to get Kairi out safety. Instead, he carried her back inside her room. Sora was able to hold Xemnas off enough to see where Roxas was going. He laid her body down on the bed and started to check her pulse again. A few seconds later, Sora had rushed in the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned on the door, breathing hard. Suddenly, Xemnas's saber had come through the door near Sora's head. Sora sighed in relief that that wasn't him standing right there. He turned toward the door and used his keyblade to lock the door. He came over beside Roxas. "What's wrong with her?" Sora asked.

Roxas wasn't sure. He couldn't tell at that point. "Maybe she's okay but she fell didn't she? We have to make sure that didn't cause any damage. I wouldn't think that getting knocked to the floor would knock her out."

Sora had started to get concerned. "She had fainted before when I came here."

Roxas stood up straight with his eyes closed. "Then we need to really get her out of here now."

"Why?" Sora questioned.

Roxas looked back at him, serious. "Because if we don't, she's only going to get worse being in this stressful place. The worse that could happen…she could miscarriage or she could really be at risk of dying too."

Sora wasn't going to let that happen. "Then if that happens, I'll turn her back into a vampire."

"But if you do, the baby will die if we don't get it out in time." Roxas warned him.

Sora looked toward the ground. The image of Kairi lying peacefully but dead crossed his mind. He closed his eyes and stood up. "Roxas. I don't want you to fight anymore. I want you to keep checking over Kairi. Make sure that she doesn't get any worse than this and if she does, then let me know."

"But Sora-." Sora turned to him with a serious look on his face as if this time he really meant business. Roxas decided not to argue and agree to stay behind. "I'll end this quickly. Even if I have to take them all out myself." Sora walked passed him and unlocked the door with his keyblade. The door opened.

Xemnas stood there but as soon as he seen Sora he was ready to attack. Before he could react, Sora rushed in with his keyblade in front of him and it cut through Xemnas's side. Blood gushed from his side onto the floor. His eyes widened in shock and pain. Sora went to strike again but Xemnas jumped back as he held onto his side. "Vampires!" Sora shouted out. They gathered at his side. The rest of the members gather beside Xemnas who was still holding onto his side. He leaned over a little as he wasn't able to stand up straight anymore from the pain. The vampires and humans were on different sides facing each other. "Xemnas. All your plans for everything are not going to work. I know about the deals you made with Kairi. I'm taking her back with me now when we're the ones left standing but know this. Today one of us will fall."

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading. I hope that you will keep up with the story and let me know what you think about it and the chapter. Still, sorry for updating this late.


	23. Time For Recovery

_Hey everyone! Sorry about the very, very late update. I have been very busy these past few weeks but now since things have died down I can go ahead and finish this story during the summer. Hope that you will like this chapter. _

* * *

_Chapter 23: Time For Recovery: _

Slowly, Kairi had opened her eyes. She watched the ceiling above her. It had seen different from the ceiling in the organization's castle. Then, her eyes widened in surprised. Her body became paralyzed at the thought that she could be back at home. Afterward, a nurse came over her smiling. "Queen Kairi. You're awake." she said with relief in her voice.

Kairi continued to stare up at the ceiling. This had seemed unreal. _"Is this a dream or am I dead?" _

The nurse was a little concerned when she didn't respond but soon had backed away. Another figure had came over her and smiled in relief as well. "Kairi. You're awake."

Kairi snapped out of her trance. She had sat up quickly, stunned. "Roxas!"

A worried look came across his face as his hands flew up in front of him. "Wait! You shouldn't sit up so quickly!"

Kairi glanced down at her stomach, making sure she was okay. She had seemed fine. Then she looked back at him, curious. "So I'm back at the castle now?"

Roxas nodded in response. Kairi's eyes widened in surprised. "So then that means-?"

A smile came on Roxas's face. "Sora's crazy plan actually worked."

Kairi sighed as she closed her eyes. So then it was true. Finally, she was back home. Interested, she leaned forward as much as she could toward Roxas. She remembered blacking out before she got to see what took place. "So what happened? How did Sora get me out?"

Roxas had sat down on the bed beside her. "Well after you had passed out, Sora had gone out and hurt the leader of the organization. Then he had challenged them to a battle to the death between him and the vampires against the organization. We had lost a few vampires but we killed most of the members." Roxas looked down, a little disappointed. "The bad thing about it was that Xemnas had gotten away and we think maybe a few others had gotten away too." He turned his attention back to Kairi happy that the plan had a good ending despite them not finishing the rest of the organization. "After that, we were able to bring you back here."

Kairi smiled a little. She was glad that things worked out for the best. "I guess now I should thank Sora."

"Yeah. I'll go get him if you want. Also, you and the baby should be fine. You just really need to rest." Roxas got up from the bed and was about to leave but Kairi had stopped him. "Thank you too Roxas."

Roxas shook his head with his eyes closed. "There's no need to thank me-." When Roxas opened his eyes, a serious expression was on Kairi's face. "No. I should. If it wasn't for you, then me and the baby wouldn't have survived." She smiled back at him. "You really do know something about being a doctor."

Roxas smiled back before he left out of the room.

* * *

Inside one of the castle's meeting rooms, Sora was sitting down at the head of the table. Riku, Namine, Selphie, and Aerith were sitting on the sides. "So? Do you feel better yet?" Riku asked.

Sora sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead. He was still feeling a little weak because of the organization's drugs. "I'm not exactly feeling like a vampire yet but I do feel it coming back." Sora replied.

Everyone smiled toward Sora, glad that he had brought Kairi back. Even Sora was starting to smile a little more. "I'm really glad you brought Kairi back Sora." Selphie said.

Sora looked toward the ground, smiling. After months of trying, he had finally gotten her back and she was safe. "Yeah. I am too."

Roxas walked into the room which everyone had turned their attention to. Roxas leaned in the doorway. He couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news. "Sora! She's awake now."

Everyone stood to their feet, amazed. They were happy and relieved at the same time. Aerith placed her hand to her chest. "That's good."

Selphie put her hands together, excited. "Can we go see her?"

Riku looked over at Selphie. "We should probably let Sora go first."

"Okay but don't keep her up long." Roxas advised. He was still concerned about Kairi's health and she had all ready been through a lot with the organization. Sora walked out of the room and Roxas followed behind. "Sora. I'll tell you later about what you can do to help Kairi. She's still under a lot of stress and it's dangerous for both her and the baby." Sora nodded as understood and continued walking down the hall, alone. A few minutes later, he had reached Kairi's room in the infirmary.

Kairi glanced over to see him come through the door. She couldn't help but smile as he walked toward her. "Sora." He sat down beside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes. It had finally sunk in that she was back home after months of being trapped with the organization. Afterwards, they separated from each other and kissed. Kairi leaned back as she kept her hands on Sora's shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked concerned. "I heard about what happened. I'm assuming that you're going to go back after the remaining members."

Sora shook his head a little as he smiled. He placed his hand behind her head and started to brush her hair. "Don't worry about that now."

Kairi calm down as she sighed. She decided to let it go for now. They started talking a little until another figure had entered in the room. "Kairi!" The man rushed over and hugged her.

Kairi smiled as she hugged the man back. "Hi father."

He let go of her and smiled. Like the others, he was glad to see Kairi back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She gazed down at her stomach as she placed her hand on top of it. "We're both fine." Kairi looked back at her father and arched her eyebrow, suspicious. "So father? I heard that you were giving Sora a hard time." Both Sora and Kairi smirked. He was speechless and didn't know how to get out of it. "He did do his promise of bringing me back." Kairi pointed out.

Her father sighed as his eyes stared toward the floor and to the side. He couldn't deny that Sora had done what he had promised but he didn't want to admit it out loud either. "I'm sorry." he muttered.

"Hmm?" Kairi said as a way to make him apologize to Sora.

Her father opened his eyes and looked over toward him. "I'm sorry…Sora. I should've trusted you to get my daughter back. You are…probably good enough for her."

Kairi held up her hand nervously before he said something else. It was a start for him to get along with Sora. "Okay father. You don't have to push it that much."

Sora smiled as he crossed his arms. Finally, her father couldn't yell or get mad at him over anything or had no reason to hate him. "No. We should let him go on."

Kairi giggled a little. She guessed that Sora did deserve to hear a little more respect from her father. "Okay."

Her father moaned. He had decided to give the two some privacy. He was about to walk out of the door but then Selphie, Aerith, Riku, Namine, Roxas, and Mickey rushed in. They stood inside of the doorway, blocking the way for him to get out. "Kairi!" Selphie shouted out as she held her arms out wide.

Roxas crossed his arms with his eyes closed a little annoyed. "I told them that they shouldn't come in here all at once but they wouldn't listen to me."

Kairi smiled with her eyes closed. It made her happy to see that so many people cared that she was all right. She thought she could be up for seeing everyone. "It's okay. I can handle it."

Everyone came in the room and crowded around her, talking and laughing. They were all excited to see her again and were relieved that she was safe. Later on, everyone had left her so that she could get her rest since Roxas had told them to. Kairi laid down on the bed. Sora stayed behind as he smiled down on Kairi. "Well you don't have to stay here. They said that I can move you now so that you can sleep in our bed."

She smiled up at him, thinking this would be the first time sleeping in their own bed in their own room. She laid her head back down on the pillow as she closed her eyes. "That sounds nice." Sora nodded and picked her up out of the bed. He carried her to their room that was just down the hall and laid her down. He sat with her a few minutes, not really saying anything until she had fallen asleep. He just enjoyed being around her again.

Quietly, he left the room and went down to one of the nurse's room. Inside, Roxas was leaning against one of the tables near the wall that was at the front of the room. His eyes were closed and his hands were crossed as he had been waiting a few minutes. "Kairi finally asleep?"

Sora nodded. He sat down in one of the wooden chairs in front of him, curious. "So what do you want me to do to help her?"

Roxas knew that Kairi didn't need any more stress going on or it could get serious. "Just find some way to relax her. Get her mind off of what's going on."

Sora looked down, thinking as he put his fingers to his chin. "Hmm….Wait! I have an idea!"

Roxas opened his eyes surprised and interested especially that he came up with one so soon. "What?"

Sora looked away from him as he didn't want to say out loud. He just smiled and looked to the side, nervous. Roxas noticed, trying to read his thoughts but it was hard to. He just had to take a guess. "You know this isn't like vampire's tension right?"

Sora looked a little relieved as he sighed. He didn't have to tell what he was thinking. "Oh well. I guess that's out."

Roxas was amazed and couldn't believe that something very intimate like that was Sora's brilliant idea. He had got upset. He baled his fist. "This isn't a way to relieve your vampire tension!" Roxas yelled.

Sora shrugged with his eyes closed. There were no other ideas coming to mind. "Then what?"

"Well she's a human now. She doesn't use blood. It was only a few years ago when you were turned into one." Roxas pointed out. He was a little surprised that Sora had forgotten so soon what it was like to be a human.

Sora looked down toward the floor. "I know."

"So there you go. She eats food now. Give her a back rub or a warm bath or something. Basically whatever she wants and sometimes some things she didn't ask for to show her that you're making an effort. Then, she should be okay and she'll start listening more about relaxing." Roxas suggested.

Sora nodded. It sounded good enough and easy enough. "Okay." He stood up from the chair. "Thanks Roxas."

Roxas smiled as he nodded. He just wanted to make sure that Kairi was going to be okay just like Sora did. Afterwards, Sora walked out of the room. As soon as he did, Namine had come in a minute after. "Hey!" Roxas said, stunned. He wasn't expecting to see her anytime soon. "What brings you in here?"

Namine looked around in the room but didn't see anything. "Did Sora all ready leave?"

Roxas looked a little surprised. "Yeah. Why? Were you looking for him?"

Namine shook her head and smiled a little nervously. "No."

Roxas stepped closer to her toward the door. "Well I wanted to talk to you anyway about the other night." It had been on his mind for a while.

Namine walked over to him until they were inches apart before he could start another sentence. She leaned in and kissed him. Roxas was caught by surprise but then closed his eyes. His arms wrapped around her back. Her arms slid up until they were wrapped around his neck.

"Oh yeah Roxas. There was one more thing I wanted to ask-." Sora walked into the room. He stopped amazed as his eyes widened a little. Then, all he could do was smile. Roxas and Namine broke away from their kiss and looked over at him. They almost didn't notice that he came in the room. "Sorry. I figure it out on my own. Looks like someone's going to get treatment for his own vampire tension." Sora smirked over at Roxas but Roxas just frown back at him because of the joke. "About time you two got together because if you didn't, then I would be lying to Kairi when I told her earlier that you did."

Roxas and Namine looked toward each other. Sora turned around and walked out of the room. Roxas smiled. "I guess we might as well then if Sora is all ready spreading it around."

Namine looked concerned. She hadn't heard in words how Roxas felt about her. "You kind of feel the same way I do… don't you?"

Roxas placed his hand behind her head, bringing her closer. "Of course I do. I love you." It had made Namine happy to hear him say that.

Down the hall, Sora continued walking toward his room. Then he had stopped as he looked surprised. Kairi was searching around down the hall but then noticed that he wasn't far away. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes. He thought that she would be sleeping for longer than she was and she didn't listen to the orders about resting. Kairi laughed nervously as she closed her eyes. She knew that she was headed back to her room. Sora caught up with beside her. She turned around and started walking away.

They returned back to their room. Sora walked into the bathroom as Kairi stood near the bed. She crossed her arms as best she could, expecting that he was going to lecture her about getting rest. "I know what you're going to say Sora. I should be in bed but I really want to know what's going on."

Then, Sora came out of the bathroom with a surprised look in his face. She had done the same. She looked down, noticing a bunch of bottles in his hand and wondered why. "Uh…Sora?"

Sora checked each of the five bottles he had in his hands. "Hey Kairi? I was just wondering which of these bubble bath things you like."

Kairi was speechless. She didn't understand why he wasn't telling her to stay out of what was going on and that she should be sleeping. Sora lifted his head toward her and smiled with his eyes closed. He lifted up one of the bottles. "You know what? You don't have to. This one smells really good."

Kairi started to get a little worried about what was going on. "Sora…?"

Sora walked inside of the bathroom for a few minutes. Then, he came out with a serious expression on his face. "I've been thinking Kairi. Since you're human now, we have to think about your human needs."

"Oh..." Kairi didn't really know how to respond but she had decided to go with whatever Sora was up to.

Sora smiled. "I'm sure you're hungry too. I'm going to see what we have but first follow me." He walked back into the bathroom and she followed behind him. When she had walking in, she was amazed. The bathtub they had was all ready filled with warm water and bubbles were all ready on the surface of the water. Around the tub, candles were lit and lighting up the dark room. Kairi stood frozen in place until Sora came over and took her hand. "This is for you. Relax in here as long as you want to."

She nodded, still speechless that he had done this for her. He walked out of the room as he looked back at Kairi and closed the door behind him. Kairi watched the door for a few seconds before looking back at the warm water. She removed the dress she was wearing and slowly, stepped into the water. Carefully, she sat down without falling. The water felt good against her skin. She leaned back as soon as it was comfortable for her. _"Hmm. This actually feels good."_ She stared forward, not really pay attention to anything around her. Then, she closed her eyes as she sunk into the water a little. She started to slide down a little more until the water was over her lips. At that moment, she jumped up. _"I really shouldn't do that."_

She had remembered before when she sunk into freezing water after she found out that she had to fight Sora after they had just gotten together. She removed the image from her head and continued to relax. Her legs opened up a little and one had lifted out the water. She started to think for a few minutes and then put her leg back down. She closed her eyes, clearing any intimate thoughts about her and Sora out of her head. _"No. This would actually be a something romantic but me and Sora shouldn't be in here together now." _She sighed, letting some of her frustrations out.

A few minutes later, Sora opened the door with a silver tray in hand. She moved her arm so that he could put it nearby her. She looked amazed at what he had brought her. Sora closed his eyes smiling. "I hope you like it." He stood up to his feet and was about to leave again.

Kairi looked back at him. "You're not going to stay?"

Sora shook his head with his eyes closed. "No. You should relax by yourself for a while. Try not to think about things too much. After you're done, I'll have something else for you."

Kairi started to get interested in what else he had in store for her but decided not to ask. It was better to be surprised. So far, everything he had surprised her with she liked. She looked over toward the bowl of strawberries he had laid for her. She took one and bit off the end a few seconds later. Sora watched as she did and started to get a little fascinated. It was something alluring about it and how beautiful she appeared. She opened her eyes to see him still standing near the door. "What?"

Sora scratched the back of his head, nervously. The ideas he had was starting to get a little sensual. "Oh nothing! I'll leave you alone." He walked out nervously and closed the door. He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking at that moment. Kairi closed her eyes and continued to devour the strawberries and dip them a few times in chocolate that was in a little bowl nearby.

Almost thirty minutes later, she had decided to get out of the tub. She had finished eating everything that was given to her. Then, Sora opened the door after he had the water splashing. He could tell that she had all ready got out. Kairi had looked surprised after he came in without warning. "Sora-?"she called out loud.

"Wait! I have something else for you remember?" He wanted to make sure to get her before she put on anything. She was a little curious. He took her hand and led her out of the bathroom. She was glad that she had dried off first but she wondered what he was up to.

A few minutes later, she was in bed lying on her side. The covers were over her bare body to keep her warm. Sora was lying beside her; sitting up on his elbow he rubbed her back. Kairi kept her eyes closed as she was enjoying what he was doing. He looked down at her, smiling. "You really do look beautiful."

Her eyes opened halfway. "Hmm. You don't have to say that. I know I've blown up like a house."

Sora laughed silently so that he wouldn't make Kairi upset. He was glad that she didn't look back. "Either way, I think you look beautiful. No matter how much you've changed."

She turned over toward him to see him smirking down at her. She sighed. She knew that he wasn't just saying that just to make her feel better but flattery would not get him too far. "Fine Sora. I'll try my best to stay out of dealing with the rest of the organization." Sora was relieved to hear her say that. He didn't think that she would give up so soon trying to help him. He finished rubbing her back until she had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day near sunset, Selphie, Aerith, and Yuffie sat on Kairi's bed along with Kairi. There were smiles all around. "We're really glad to have you back Kairi." Yuffie said.

"Thanks. So? How was the mission? Did you find any other vampire kingdoms out there? Oops." Kairi had covered her mouth, realizing that she was trying to get back into kingdom affairs and not relaxing like she promised Sora she would.

Yuffie leaned forward a little curious. "What?"

Kairi shook her head as she held up her hands. She didn't want them to think it was anything serious. "Sorry. I told Sora that I would stop talking about business for a while. He's trying to make sure that I get through these last few weeks."

Selphie smiled as she closed her eyes. "Well that's sweet of him." It was nice to know that Sora was trying his best to take care of her but no one suspected any less.

Kairi looked over curiously at her, thinking about something she had heard from Sora. "So? When were you going to tell me about this thing you had for Riku?"

Selphie blushed and quickly turned her head away from her. Kairi could tell she was too nervous to talk about it. She smiled, telling herself that she would have to ask about it later. Kairi turned back to her other two friends and asked about what was going on with them. Soon after, Selphie had joined the conversation. They had talked until night had come along. Sora came in as they were getting ready to leave. They smiled at him before walking out of the room, knowing that Kairi was in good hands. Sora smiled back and then walked over to join Kairi.

* * *

_Thanks for reading the chapter. Only three more chapters to go before the story is complete. As always, let me know what you think._


	24. The Birth of a New Generation

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I hope that you will enjoy it. _

* * *

_Chapter 24: The Birth of a New Generation: _

A few weeks had passed since Kairi had returned home. Things were peaceful again. She had spent most of her time in her room carrying out the remainder of the pregnancy. Kairi walked in the halls of the castle alone that was nearby her room. She knew Sora, Roxas, and the others would worry if she had gone any further by herself. She stopped nearby one of the open windows, gazing outside. The orange light from the sunset was shining through the open arches of the castle. The curtains blew inside near her. She leaned in the window ceil, smiling.

She had been following orders to rest and stay out of battle plans. Things had been easier since Sora had done everything to make her comfortable. A few times, he had walked in the castle halls, carrying her with ease. He told her that he didn't want her feet to touch the ground, hurting. Over time, he had regained his strength back as a vampire. Whatever she would ask for, he was always there to bring it to her. She continued to think about what he done and glanced at the castle courtyard.

Suddenly, a sharp pain had crossed her stomach. She had put her hands on her stomach instantly as she closed her eyes tight. The pain had grown intense. She had managed to open her eyes back up to see water on the floor from under her. _"No. It was supposed to come a few days from now." _She bent down on one knee as the pain started to get stronger. She struggled to keep one eye open. "Sora." she whispered.

She closed the other eye as she wrapped her arm around her stomach strongly. She held her other hand on the edge of the stone windowsill. Her nails had begun to dig into the wall as she cried out. After a few seconds, she calmed down and began breathing hard. _"All I have to is make one last call and Sora should be able to hear me." _She tried her mouth wouldn't move as she pressing her teeth together. The pain was too much. _"I can't do it. Sora... Please come find me." _

Further down the hall, Sora was in a room with Riku, Roxas, and Namine. They were all standing up from the table, discussing what to do with the remaining members of the organization. As usual, Sora led the meetings. "All right. I say that we leave as soon as we can before the organization's leader Xemnas comes up with another plan. While he's trying to find some way to win against us, we won't give him the chance to."

Riku thought back to the battle at the castle. He remembered when Sora faced him one on one. "You did hurt him pretty bad in the last attack. It'll take him time to recover from that."

Sora closed his eyes, nervously. "Hopefully." He opened them and looked toward the door surprised. An abrupt feeling had crossed him which had made him worry. He wasn't sure what it was but he was concerned that it had something to do with Kairi.

Everyone had taken notice of his troubled expression and wondered what he was thinking about. Namine moved her head more to see if she could read what was going on with him. "Something wrong Sora?"

"It's nothing. I think I should probably check up on Kairi. Make sure she's okay." The others agreed. They could hear the shakiness in his voice. Sora turned and left the room, pacing fast.

He continued to walk down the hall, heading toward their room. When he was almost there, he stopped. His eyes had widened as he had begun to worry. A nurse bent down toward Kairi on one knee, holding her hand. Kairi was sitting on her knees with her eyes closed. She was breathing loud of enough for Sora to hear a few feet ago. Even if he was human, he could still hear her struggling for air. "Kairi?" he called out loud.

He rushed over and bent down in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Kairi opened her eyes, hearing her husband's troubled voice. Sweat had all ready appeared on her forehead and fallen down the side of her face. "I think…it's time." she whispered.

Sora looked surprised. He didn't expect this to happen yet. "What? But it was only supposed to be a few days away!"

Kairi gave him a weak smile as she looked up at him. "It comes when it wants to come." she replied jokingly. She sighed out in pain loudly as she shut her eyes again. Sora turned toward the nurse. "Go get Roxas and tell him what's going on!" The nurse nodded and ran off fast to find him. Sora picked up Kairi as carefully as he could. "Hold on Kairi."

She moaned in pain as her arms wrapped around his neck to hold on. He carried her off to their room and laid her down on the bed. Roxas came back with the nurse as quick as he could. He got in between Sora and Kairi and checked on her. "Yeah. It's about that time. She's going to have it now."

"What about the pain?" Sora asked concerned. He didn't want her to be in so much pain while giving birth. Roxas checked again to see how far along she was. "It'll be too late to give her anything. We have to deliver it now." Roxas spoke to the nurse and she had left the room. Roxas adjusted Kairi's pillow and made her sit up. Sora held onto her hand as Roxas had put on a mask over his mouth. He checked on her again and seen that she had all ready started pushing. More nurses and another doctor had entered into the room a few minutes later. They were all wearing mask over their noses and mouth. Roxas had took a mask and handed it to Sora. "Here."

Sora looked confused as he took the white mask from Roxas's hand. "Why?"

Roxas adjusted his over his mouth and nose. "We wear these because there's going to be blood. We don't want to risk anyone trying to bite Kairi or the baby. Even you Sora. You might have the same blood but you can just be as attracted to it as before."

Sora took the mask and put it over his nose and mouth. Kairi closed her eyes tight as she struggled but it was hard. A few cries had escaped from her lips in great pain. She was starting to get tired but Roxas kept urging her on, ready on the receiving end. A little past thirty minutes later, she had finally managed to get the baby out but no sound came once it was out.

Kairi laid back on the pillow as her eyes started to close. She had passed out a few seconds later. Sora could feel her grip loosening in his hand. He had started to get worried. Her hand had fallen on the bed. One of the nurses holding the baby had told something to Roxas low enough so that Sora couldn't hear. Roxas had gone over to Kairi and checked her pulse. Then, he turned toward Sora. "It's better if you leave now."

Sora jumped up, wanting to know what was going on. "What? Why?" he shouted. He started to get really concerned now.

Roxas took him out of the room and closed the door behind him. Sora turned toward the door and tried to hear everything that was going on. Roxas had put a breathing mask over Kairi's mouth and nose. The nurses ran out and then ran in with a monitor and other medical equipment. As much as Sora wanted to rush in, he stayed put, trying his best to control himself.

Almost an hour later, Sora still waited, leaning on the windowsill as he looked toward the floor. No one had come out of the room since the nurses had brought in the equipment. He hoped that Kairi was all right. He wasn't sure if anything was wrong with the baby but he hoped that the baby was all right too. His hands had fiddled together, anxious.

Then, Roxas had walked out of the room. Sora stood up straight, waiting to hear the news. "Is everything all right? What was the big deal pushing me out like that?" he yelled while getting upset at the same time.

"Calm down." Roxas told him.

Sora didn't like the serious look Roxas had on his face. It was making him uneasy. Roxas finally opened his eyes and a smile came across his face. "Don't worry. They're both fine."

Sora sighed heavily in relief. "Don't scare me like that."

Roxas scratched his head as he looked to the side. "Sorry. Well there were some complications."

Sora's eyebrow arched, getting worried again. "Complications?"

Roxas smiled. "Well Kairi's fine. She just got really exhausted. That's all."

"Oh." Sora looked down. He was starting to feel like there was something he could've done to prevent that. Roxas could see the worried look on his face still. "It's okay. It was her first time doing something like that and she's probably still very tired from being with the organization."

Sora looked toward the side. It wasn't making him feel any better. "I should've made her rest more. I didn't think about how much sleep she needed."

Roxas shrugged a little. No one could blame him for trying his best. "You tried. That was the best you could do. There's no telling what she went through being at the organization. She might have had some sleepless nights."

Sora only started to feel worse. It was starting to show through his face. "Which is why I should've gotten her sooner."

Roxas shook his head with his eyes closed. At this point, there's no way of making him feel better except for one thing. "If it was anything serious, then I would've let you back in the room and turned her into a vampire again. The only reason I kicked you out was because I didn't want you to freak out or anything. Anyway, she's fine. She's just going to be sleeping for a while. As for the baby-."

Sora looked toward Roxas quickly. He had remembered that the baby was in danger too from what it seemed like. "What happened?" he shouted.

Roxas smiled. "He's fine."

Sora leaned back straight slowly. He couldn't believe it. He had a son. "He's…?"

Roxas realized what he said. He wanted to keep his mouth closed about what the baby was but he had let it slip out. "Yeah. The nurse was just a little concerned. When he first came, he didn't cry but we checked on him and we got him to cry so it's okay. He's fine."

Sora sighed again, glad that everything worked out. Roxas smiled, feeling that he scared Sora enough for today. "You can go see them now if you want."

Sora smiled. He was truly grateful to him for saving his family. "Thanks Roxas."

Roxas nodded and started walking down the hall. He looked back toward Sora. "Remember. Hold the head up." Sora was a little confused to what he was talking about but agreed with Roxas. "Okay."

Roxas continued walking. As walked, he sighed in relief that everyone was okay. He had done his job. A death like that would have devastated him too if it happened. He figured that he could go and tell everyone else about what occured.

Sora opened the door to his room, quietly. He poked his head in the door to make sure not to wake anyone up. The others nurses and doctor had all ready left except one. The one nurse left was watching over the baby and making sure that he was all right. She smiled at Sora before she left, thinking that he wanted to be alone with his family. She closed the door behind her.

Inside, Kairi was sleeping in bed. Her hand rested against her stomach. Sora was glad to see that she was better than when he last saw her. Nearby her bed, there was a table that was raised a little higher than her with a basket on top. He walked over and stood beside Kairi, looking toward her face. He wanted to touch her but he decided it was better not to so that he wouldn't wake her up. Then, he looked toward the basket and seen the new life wrapped up in a blanket, sleeping. Carefully, he picked him up and held him in his arms. "Ohh. He meant hold the head up." he said to himself.

Sora adjusted him in his arms carefully so that he wouldn't wake him. He removed the top part of the blanket from his head to reveal the little patch of brown hair growing all ready on his head. Sora looked amazed. "Wow. He really does look like me." Sora observed the shape of the head first to see if it was somewhat like his. He wanted to open the baby's eyes to see whose eyes he had but decided to wait. He held the baby in his arms a few minutes longer before carefully putting him back down.

He looked toward the baby and then toward Kairi. He started to think about what was the best thing to do about what was going on right now with the organization and then finally decided. _"Kairi will be okay a few days without me. I can probably finish the rest of the organization before she even notices I'm gone. I can have someone take care of the baby and her while I'm away. I just have to make sure it's a few days." _He turned around and started heading toward the door. He planned on telling Riku and Roxas that they should go ahead and start carrying out the plan to get rid of the rest of the organization.

Before he walked out, he had heard a soft, whispering voice. "Sora."

Sora could hear the quiet voice from nearby. He turned around surprised and seen Kairi with her eyes barely open. She struggled to reach up her arm as a sign for him to come back. He walked back over and sat on the side of the bed, holding her arm. "Don't go." she whispered.

He was shocked. He couldn't understand how she figured out what he was up to. "Don't go…please." she pleaded.

"Kairi." He wanted to tell her that it would be best if he did but he didn't have the courage to. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his hand that was holding onto her hand. "Stay here for a few more days at least until I get better."

"Kairi!" He was ready to say no and convince her that the sooner he could do this, the sooner he could come back.

Kairi moved her body more into a fetal position, grabbing on his hand as tightly as she could despite her weakened state. "I really don't want you to leave right now. We haven't gotten the chance…to be together. The three of us." He started to get worried but she was right. They still needed him there. "Please stay. Please."

He kissed the back of her hand and looked back into her eyes once she had opened them. "All right."

A weak smile came on her face. She was starting to fall asleep again. Sora smiled a little too. "I'm sorry. I didn't do my best to take care of you. It was my fault. I should've have left you alone with the baby due only a few days away. Maybe then, you wouldn't have been in so much pain."

"It's…okay." she whispered. She didn't blame him for anything because there wasn't anything to blame him for. Sora shook his head. "No. Something worse could've happened to you. I'm sorry Kairi."

She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't get up. All she could do was assure him it was okay. She shook her head as she tried her best to smile. He looked up at her and smiled. "You really are something amazing Kairi."

He leaned in and kissed her. When he had pulled away, he looked toward her and noticed a scent on her neck that was starting to attract him. He figures while Roxas was checking her pulse, some of her blood had got on her neck. He leaned down toward her, inhaling the scent. Inside, he was tempted to bite. He pressed a few gentle kisses on her neck. "Sora…wait."

He pulled away, getting his mind back straight. "Sorry but if you're in any pain, if I turn you into a vampire, then that could make it go away."

She shook her head a little. "No. I'm not in any pain and I don't want you to change me into a vampire. Remember what I say to you before at the castle of the organization's. I told you not to bite me until I told you it was okay but I didn't tell you the reason."

He sat awaiting her answer. "Okay."

Kairi had started to get worried, thinking about what she had discovered. "I don't want to be…someone who kills her own child."

Sora looked shocked that she said that. "Kairi. You would never do that."

"I know and that's what I thought too until the organization showed me some things." Kairi didn't want to think back for long about what she saw but all she knew was that she didn't want to be like the vampire she saw.

Sora growled as he baled his fist. "They're probably nothing but lies!"

"It really is true!" she argued back. She knew it was true. Sora had calmed down. To him, she had seemed so sure and he didn't want her to exhaust herself again. "I watched them do their experiments. They figure mothers are attracted to blood of their children because of a bond more than the fathers are. I watched a woman almost kill her child and I was afraid that was going to be me if I changed back and the baby bleeds someday. I don't want to risk it. So please, don't change me back into a vampire until I tell you it's okay."

Sora nodded without hesitation. "I will. I'll protect both you more from now on." Sora thought about the baby and how Kairi had seen it yet. He carefully got him out of the basket and held him up for Kairi to see. She started to smile more. Watching her smile had only made him happier. "Thanks for our new baby boy."

Kairi wanted to reach out and touch him. Sora brought the baby closed so that Kairi could touch his face. She moaned a little bit as she was getting more tired. She wanted to hold him but she knew she couldn't. "Don't exhaust yourself. He'll still be here when you wake up." Sora assured her.

Kairi rest her arm back at her side. She was happy. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Sora stood up and put the baby back in the basket. "I'm surprise you haven't woken up yet." He looked down at Kairi. She had seemed more at peace. Just what he wanted. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He thought about leaving so he could ask Roxas some questions about what to do with the baby but then looked back toward the baby. He sat down at Kairi's side and continued to watch over both of them, content with his new family. "I guess I'll ask Roxas later what to do after you wake up."

Roxas returned back to the room where the meeting was. Riku and Namine were still there waiting. They leaned off the table and went over to Roxas. He smiled at them before walking over and taking a seat. He sighed as he put his feet up on the table. He put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. Namine and Riku came in closer because they were interested in finding out what happened. "So…?" Namine said.

Roxas opened one eye looked over toward her. "She had the baby."

A smile came on both Namine's and Riku's faces. Namine leaned in curiously. "So what is it?"

Riku crossed his arms, curious. "Did it take this long since you and Sora left?"

Roxas sat up from his chair. "Well there were a few complications with Kairi but she's fine now. I'm pretty sure that Sora won't be leaving anytime soon after the organization. Also, the baby is a he."

Riku was relieved but happy. Namine had gotten excited as she held her hands together. "I want to see the new baby!"

Roxas grinned. He was sure that everyone in the castle wanted to see the new baby but he had to advise against it for now. "I think you might want to wait until later. I'm sure Sora needs to be alone with them."

Namine crossed her arms. She could be patient. "Fine."

Suddenly, Selphie, Aerith, and Yuffie rushed into the room, surprised. "Is it true?" Aerith burst out saying first, excited.

Roxas smiled and nodded. Selphie held her hands together, very happy. She couldn't believe it. "Kairi had the baby?"

"How did you guys find out?" Namine asked curiously. It had only been a few hours and Roxas didn't say anything yet.

"It's all over Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens. The news is spreading like wildfire." Yuffie informed her.

Roxas looked back at Namine and Riku. He figured that maybe one of the nurses in the room had started telling everyone in town. "Well. It's no surprise that it got out right away."

Aerith, Selphie, and Yuffie held their hands together as if they were ready to plead. "We want to go see them!" Yuffie told him.

Roxas stood up from his chair and shook his head. "No one's seeing Kairi or the baby yet but Sora. Kairi had gone through a rough time so she's going to be out of it for a while."

The girls were a little disappointed but they could understand. They continued talking with Roxas and the others.

In Twilight Town nearby the castle, people were talking about what was going on. A man was walking along side another man. "Can you believe it? They actually had a little boy born today. You don't see that with vampires these days."

Nearby, hiding on the side of a building, a man in a black cloak with his arms closed stood, overhearing the news about the baby. Under his hood, he smiled. He couldn't wait to see this for himself.

* * *

_Only two more chapters to go and then the story will be done. It's been a long time coming. As always, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading._


	25. Proven Love

_Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I hope that you will like it. _

* * *

_Chapter 25: Proven Love: _

Almost two weeks had passed since the birth of the newest edition to the castle. Roxas walked the halls into the Sora's and Kairi's room. He wanted to check up on Sora and see if he needed any help. When he walked inside, he looked amazed and then laughed a little at what he saw first. Sora was sitting on the bed nearby a sleeping Kairi. He was holding the baby in one hand and holding a full diaper in the other hand. He placed the packed, wrapped diaper on the bed and reached for the clean one.

A baby powder bottle was lodged between his teeth. His fangs had poked into the bottle a bit. A little had gotten into his mouth which he disliked the taste but didn't mind it at the moment. He was more focus on getting the baby's diaper on. White powder was spilling out of the white bottle as he was struggling to get the diaper on. He switched hands between the baby and the clean diaper. He placed and secured the diaper onto the baby while the baby had continued to move his little arms and legs. Afterwards, Sora sighed and was glad that he was finally done.

Roxas shook his head as he walked forward. "You know..." Roxas pointed over toward a table that was on the other side of the room. "There was a table left here for a reason or you could've just put him on the bed too. That you just did was a little dangerous."

Sora carefully placed the baby on the bed while he was still moving around, awake. He put the bottle down from his mouth before he got up and tossed the dirty diaper into the trash on the other side of the room. Kairi was still asleep in bed, turned on her side. Like the baby, she had been sleeping most of the week. "I know." Sora replied. "But I had to change him quick. That smell was really getting to my nose. I couldn't stand it. Maybe Kairi could since she's still human and her nose isn't as sensitive as mine."

Roxas laughed a little more noticing the desperate look on his face to get rid of the diaper as soon as possible. "So how's Kairi? You seem to be handling things just fine."

Sora chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. It's a lot of work. It's kind of like taking care of two babies."

Sora glanced over to make sure that Kairi was still asleep. She had moved her body a little since he said that. He was glad that she was still sleeping. He didn't want her waking up and hitting him for that comment. "But don't tell Kairi I said that. All they do is eat and sleep but I think she's getting a lot better."

Roxas placed his hands in his pockets. He was relieved to hear that. "That's good. Have the others been by?"

Sora smiled. "They keep coming by, seeing if I need help with the baby. He hasn't given me any problems." He sat down on the bed nearby the baby. The baby started stirring a little as he closed his eyes tight. He started to make sounds as if he was about to cry. Sora just smiled and picked him up. He rocked him slowly to calm him. It had only taken him almost a minute for him to relax him which Roxas was surprised. "He hasn't cried much. When he does, I can usually stop him before he wakes up Kairi."

Roxas was still amazed. Sora had seemed to be doing fine on his own. "Wow Sora! I didn't think you could handle this by yourself."

Sora smirked as he arched his eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?" Sora stood up from the bed and placed the baby in the crib. Then, he walked toward the door.

Roxas wondered where he was headed. "Where are you going?"

Sora turned his head back. "I'm going out to see the others. They wanted to see the baby again today too." If there would be any problems, he could hear the baby from near and far away.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Roxas asked curiously.

Sora shook his head as he closed his eyes. "I'll wait until Kairi wakes up. We'll decide together on a name before she yells at me for giving him a bad name." Roxas nodded, understanding and followed him outside. Sora met Selphie, Aerith, and the others who were happy that they get to see the baby today.

Later that night, Kairi still remained asleep in the bed as the baby laid next to her, sleeping as well. They both had laid face to face. Sora had managed to keep him asleep for a while. Sora stood nearby the door as he had to go out for a little. He smiled back at the two, thinking that they looked cute sleeping together, before leaving the room and leaving the door slightly opened. He would only be gone a few minutes to make sure that everything was okay. He hoped that neither one of them would wake up yet before he came back.

A small amount of minutes later, the window in their bedroom had opened from the outside. The wind had started to blow the curtains inward. A dark figure in a black cloak had climbed through. His feet had touched the floor quietly so that he was careful not to wake the sleeping mother and baby. He walked over silently until he was standing over Kairi and her son. She had moved her body once. She felt something nearby her but chose to ignore it to sleep.

"Oh Kairi." the figure whispered. He grinned as he stared down at her. "You just had to want to come back here. As our leader says, you have to be punished." The man threw his hood from his head to reveal his face. Then, he reached over and picked the baby up. The baby started to move around and make sounds as if he was about to cry. "Shh! Shh little guy. Say good-bye to mommy." He turned and started to walk away. The baby had started to cry a little louder as his eyes had closed tight. They had almost made it to the window.

"What do you think you're doing…?" a voice had whispered. The man looked over to see Kairi sitting herself up by her arms. Her head was down and her hair was covering her eyes. "Who do you think you are taking my baby? Put him down now." Though she was a little groggy, she was awake enough to overhear what the man had said.

The man remained frozen in place but then a smirk came across his face. He was interested in seeing what she would do next. She turned her head over quickly finding the energy to. Her eyes widened a little in surprise. "Demxy?" He just continued to smirk. She turned her body over to get a better view of him. "I thought you were dead."

Demxy was amused that she thought that. "Sora did miss a few of us. So it's just me and Xemnas left. Wow! Look at you Kairi. You got to have the baby at home like you want but now you don't even have the strength to move."

Her fists had baled as tight as they could. She had gotten angry. "Let go of my baby now." Her voice said in a serious whisper. She had wanted to shout but was still too exhausted to.

Demxy shook his head. "Sorry! I can't do that. You broke the deal Kairi and you know what the punishment was. You're never to see your baby again."

Kairi started to get really upset. "If you try to take my baby, I will kill you!" her voice had started to pick up more.

Demxy started to get more amused by her reacting. "You can try Kairi." Demxy was about to head toward the window. Before he stepped through, he noticed Kairi getting up from the bed. He turned back to her. She made her keyblade appear in her hand as she started to breathe hard. She was in no state to fight but she would to save her baby. "Come on Kairi. You're in no condition to fight. You can barely move now."

She placed her keyblade in front of her. "Put him down now and we'll see who's really up for fighting." Kairi threatened.

Demxy was still fascinated in what she would do but wasn't really one for fighting. He walked over toward her. "I see that Sora is no where around. Some job he's doing taking care of you." he began taunting her.

"He's doing better than any of you at the organization did." Kairi defended him. "He'll make sure to get rid of all of you. I know it. I believe it and so does everyone else."

Demxy started to get upset. He was tired of hearing about Sora. He put the baby into his crib nearby and advanced over toward her. "It's all about Sora with you isn't it?"

Kairi arched his eyebrow. She was a little surprised by his outburst. Then, she had looked serious. "So that's what this is about? Mad because I wanted to come back here instead of staying with the organization?"

He stopped in front of her and pushed her down to the bed. It was hard for her to get back up afterwards. He had come over and forced her arms to stay down on the bed. Quickly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Out in the hall, Sora had rushed to the door of his room. He could sense that something was going on and thought he had heard voices. He looked inside the door of his bedroom to catch the scene between the two of them. Kairi was struggling to get free from Demxy but she wasn't strong enough. She kept moving her arms, trying over and over to his arms off of hers. Even though he tried, she had refused to kiss him back and kept his lips inside her mouth.

Inside, Sora was surprise but most of all outraged. His hands had started to tense, wanting to slash Demxy. His nails were itching to claw into his skin. He wasn't sure about what was going on. He was about to rush in but then Demxy had separated from her. "Seriously? What can Sora do for you? It's his fault you're like this!" Demxy yelled.

Kairi had started to get angry. "No. The organization had done this to me. It's their fault and I wished everyday for Sora to come so I could get away from that place. I see the worse thing about being there was being around you." Demxy looked shocked and hurt. It had struck him deep inside. Kairi didn't mean it completely but she was trying to get it through his head that she didn't care about him like she did Sora.

Then, Kairi looked surprised, realizing something. "I see now… I told you back when you tried this before in my room. I love Sora and only Sora. That time when you tried to kiss me, I was thinking of him the whole time. I was lost in my own world and I actually thought that he was there, about to kiss me but then…" She looked over to the baby in the basket. He had cried more after Demxy had put him down. She turned back to Demxy, giving him an upset but serious look. "If it wasn't for my baby, I would've made a big mistake. Get this through your head now. I made a bond that I was proud to make. I will always love Sora. For eternity."

Outside the door, Sora couldn't help but smile a little. It made him a little bit better through his anger but nothing was going to stop him from clawing away at Demxy. Demxy closed his eyes tight. He couldn't take hearing her anymore. "Just shut up!" he yelled out. He raised his hand up in the air. She closed her eyes. There was no way she could block his hand. She had no choice but to prepare herself for impact. Demxy was about to bring his hand down but then a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Kairi opened her eyes surprised that she didn't feel anything. Demxy looked back to see Sora right behind him. He had look angrier than when he was standing at the door. There was a dark look to his eyes. "You will not hurt her." he whispered. Sora started squeezing his wrist which made Demxy closed his eyes in pain. Sora dug his nails deep into his skin. Blood started to run down his arm. Sora was on the verge of breaking his wrist. He walked backwards, leading Demxy away from Kairi.

Kairi sat up as Sora had moved him closer to the window. Kairi knew what he was going to do next. He had planned on killing him. She managed to get up after gaining her strength back. "Sora wait." Sora turned to her a little surprised. He wondered why she had stopped him. Did she want Demxy still alive?

A serious look came on Kairi's face. She held out her hand. In a flash, the keyblade appeared. "Let me be the one…to kill him." Both Demxy and Sora looked more surprised. She didn't seem as if she was joking.

"But Kairi-." Sora tried to convince her not to but Kairi interrupt him. "He needs to learn. I can't risk him trying to go our baby again. Go check on him." Sora wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. Kairi had started to walk over. Sora let go of Demxy's wrist and decided to walk away. He wiped the blood from his nails onto the side of his pants and went over to check on the baby. He picked him up and started cradling him to stop him from crying as he walked away. He had stopped at end of the bed, getting the baby away from the scene. The baby had started to calm down being in Sora's arms.

Kairi moved over in front of Demxy. Sora was worried about her but decided to respect her wishes. He wasn't sure why he wasn't stopping her but he felt that this is something Kairi had needed to do for herself. Demxy glanced back and forth between them worried. "Sora? You're really going to let her do this? Some care taker you are! She wasn't supposed to move at all!" Demxy yelled. He was scared for his life at that moment.

Sora didn't respond. Instead he looked away. Demxy was just playing on his guilt for letting Kairi continue. He just wished Kairi would hurry up or he would interfere. He tried to keep his mind focus more on the baby. An upset look came across Kairi's face "I'm fine enough to finish this!" Kairi swung at Demxy but he dodged. "You should probably stop moving too much. Not everything's recovered yet. You're only going to make it worse." Demxy tried to convince her but was still fearful.

Sora had started to get more worried then. He was more than ready to interfere. He didn't know how much longer he could let her push her body. Kairi swung at him again but Demxy dodged again. He looked down as he held up his hands, noticing the physical proof that she was forcing her body too much. "See. It's started all ready."

Kairi looked surprised. She could feel something running down her legs. She looked down to see red streaks of blood. Sora looked surprised as well. Soon, his expression had turned into concern. "Kairi! Stop now!"

Kairi looked over toward Sora. "I'm fine Sora." Her eyes started to lower. She was starting to feel weak again. "I'm going to stop this now."

Sora got upset. He wasn't going to listen to her anymore before she caused anymore damage to herself. "No! I'm interfering now!"

Kairi gave a little of a pleading look to Sora. "Sora. Just get Roxas. We're going to need him for this." Using all of her strength, she quickly turned to Demxy and lunged her keyblade at him. Her keyblade went through his stomach. His eyes widened. He didn't expect her to move as fast she did. He felt his body started to go limp. In his last moments alive, Kairi told one more thing to him. "I'm sorry about this but I was never interested in you like that."

She removed her keyblade. His soon lifeless body fell down to the ground. Kairi sighed as she closed her eyes. Sora put the baby down into his crib, amazed that she was still able to do it. Kairi turned her head to him and smiled a little. Her legs had finally given out. Sora caught her before the rest of her body could hit the ground. She had all ready passed out. He picked her up and gone toward the door. He yelled out for Roxas, hoping that he could hear him. A few minutes later, Roxas had come. Sora had told him what happened. They went over to the bed and Sora laid Kairi down. Roxas called in a few of the nurses and they had started to work on her.

The next morning, Kairi was still asleep peaceful. After her eventful night, she was still recovering but okay. Sora and Roxas were nearby her bed watching her. Then, Roxas turned his head to Sora a little concern. "Sora? How could you let Kairi fight like that?"

Sora was surprised that Roxas didn't yell at him since it was his job to take care of her. "I…just…let her. She wanted to do this. I wanted to stop her but this was something she wanted to do."

Roxas looked away from him and sighed with his eyes. As long as Kairi was back to recovering, he wasn't going to get on Sora's case. "She's fine but no more stunts like this okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. The only one that should be left is Xemnas and I'll be the one to handle him." he assured him. No matter what, he would make sure that this war ended and that his family would be safe.

* * *

_Well only one more chapter to go before this story is over so I hope that you will stick around. As always, let me know what you think._


	26. The Time Has Come

_Hi everyone! Well the time has come to post the last chapter of this long story. I didn't think that it would take me this long to finish but I'm glad I got it done. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, and adding this story to your favorites and alerts. I hoped that you liked the story and hope that you will like the last chapter. Thank you._

* * *

_Chapter 26: The Time Has Come:_

Some time had passed since that night Kairi had fought. She had been asleep in bed for a while since then.

Finally, her eyelids had risen up and her eyes had gazed drowsily toward the floor near her bed. The light from the sunset was coming in through the window. Everything had seemed peaceful and there was no one else in sight. After waking up more, Kairi had sat up. Her eyes searched around the room but it appeared as if she was alone. She was a little surprised that Sora and the baby weren't around.

She got up out of her bed and stood up. She could feel that her strength had returned and she had felt much better. She walked outside the door and into the quiet, empty hallway. She wanted to see if there was anyone else around but it didn't look that way either. Still, she had decided to walk around. It felt like she had been stuck in her bed for a long time.

When she had traveled down a little further, she had stopped. Nearby the window, Sora was staring outside as he was holding the baby in his arms. Then, his eyes had shifted over when Kairi was close enough to him. His nose could pick up her familiar scent nearby and was amazed that she had finally woken up. He held the baby in one arm and invited her into the other as he smiled gently. She smiled back and walked over to his waiting arm. Soon, their foreheads pressed together as they had closed their eyes. Both of them glad to be near each other again.

A few minutes later, they were back in their room, sitting down on the bed. Sora placed his hand on top of hers. "Feeling better now?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah." she answered.

Sora smiled at her, mostly relieved. "I'm glad then. I was started to get worried after what happened."

Kairi gave him a curious stare. "How long have I been asleep?"

Sora rubbed the back of his back as he smiled nervous. "Well…it's been a week and a half almost most." Kairi was amazed. She thought she slept for a shorter time than that. Sora opened his eyes to look at her as he kept smiling. "You didn't wake up as much after you had the baby."

Kairi had looked down at the little boy he held in his arm. She had started to get nervous since she hadn't spent much time with him yet. "Um? Can I…hold him?"

Sora laughed a little at her asking. "Of course! You haven't held him at all yet." He leaned over and slowly put the baby into her open arms. To her, it seemed that Sora had been taking good care of him but she knew that he would. She rocked him a little back and forth, looking down on his sleeping face. "He looks like you." She smiled more and quickly turned her head to Sora, excited. "Did you see the eyes?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah! They look like mine too."

Kairi gazed down at the baby and had thought about the other night when she had to save him. "I'm sorry." she whispered to Sora. "I didn't mean to worry you like I did the other night but he was getting ready to take the baby and you weren't around. After that, I felt like it was something I had to do." Then, she turned her head to Sora smiling. "And now, I won't do anything like that again."

Sora looked surprised. "Huh?"

Kairi closed her eyes with a proud grin. "I did my part in helping you with the organization. Now I feel better about it."

Sora closed his eyes, embarrassed as he pressed his hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe that Kairi had gotten over on him again. She was supposed to resting but instead she ended up doing what she wanted to do. He thought that she was doing it just to protect the baby but it seemed that a little part of her wanted to do it to help him too. He opened his eyes a little and glanced over toward the baby. Then, he had remembered something. His eyes widened in surprise. "Hey! I wanted to ask you when you woke up. What are we going to name him so people can stop asking when we were going to name him and what's his name-?"

"Akio." she interrupted him. Sora was amazed that she had said it so quickly. "I've been thinking about it during some of the times I was awake. I guess I was just a big baby to take care of huh?" She smirked as she arched her eyebrow. Sora grinned, nervously. Looks like he had gotten caught for his comment he had said a few weeks ago. Kairi had calmed down and smiled. "Do you like the name?"

"Yeah." Sora agreed. They turned their attention back to the baby, happy. Then, Sora had looked down as his lips had curved into a frown. Another thought had crossed his mind. "Hmm." Kairi overheard him and looked over, curious and surprised. "What?"

He looked back up at Kairi. He knew that she wasn't going to like what he had to say next. "Since you're awake now, I can go and finish the mission."

Instantly, the smile had gone from Kairi's face. Her eyes had begun to plead with him. "No Sora! Don't go yet! I haven't had as much experience as you had with Akio and this is our chance for us to be together. More now since I'm awake."

"Kairi." Sora whispered. His eyelids had lowered halfway as there was a sad look to them. He didn't want to say no to her but this was important. This was to protect everyone especially his family. Kairi closed her eyes tight. She really didn't want him to go yet. "Please! Just a few more days and then you can go."

"Xemnas might get far away." Sora pointed out. He wanted her to see why he should leave now.

Kairi looked down. She placed her hand on top of Sora's. "I doubt that he'll run. He has nothing left now. I believe that you can still get him no matter when you leave." Sora was worried. He wanted to get this over with as soon as he could but the depressing look on Kairi's face was getting to him. The more he looked at her, the more he started to break down. Kairi looked up at him as she squeezed his hand tighter. "Please." she pleaded. Her blue eyes stared intensely into his.

Sora closed his eyes tight as he pressed his teeth together. He couldn't resist anymore. "All right..." he groaned.

Kairi quickly smiled. "Thank you!" She leaned in fast and kissed him.

He kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds. Then, he had gathered his thoughts after his mind had gone blank because the kiss she had given him. He had to set the rules so that she wouldn't get to him again. "Just a few more days Kairi but no more. We really need to make sure the organization is gone." Kairi nodded a few times, still very happy. She knew that it was important for him to go but she believed that Sora would still end the war. "I know and I won't keep you long but you better come back."

Sora nodded, assuring her. "I will."

* * *

"Sora and Kairi have mostly been in their room for a few days." Roxas had pointed out. He had placed his hands behind his head. He, Riku, and Namine were sitting in the same meeting room where Sora had met with them before Kairi had Akio. Things had gotten a little boring for a while. Then, Roxas leaned against the table with his arms crossed. "Well we can't leave until Sora tells us. He is the leader of this operation."

Riku crossed his arms as well. "Well I'm not surprised he stayed this long." He knew that Sora wanted to stay for Kairi.

Namine looked toward the floor. "Still. There's no telling when he's going to come out." Aerith, Selphie, and Yuffie had walked in. Everyone had greeted each other. "What are you three up to?" Riku asked.

Selphie placed her arms behind her back as she smiled. "Nothing. We don't have any missions to do so we're stuck here." Since Kairi had been busy the last few days, she didn't give them anything to do. Roxas got up and started heading toward the door. Namine looked over curiously as she turned her head toward his direction. "Where are you going?"

Roxas looked back. "I'm supposed to check up on Kairi today."

Aerith placed her hands together as she smiled. "That means you'll get to see the baby. I wanted to see him today. He is just the cutest thing." Yuffie held her hand up getting a little excited. It was something to do. "I wouldn't mind going to see the kid too." Roxas left the room without saying if they could or couldn't visit so they had decided to wait a little. Roxas walked down the hall to go to Sora and Kairi's room.

Inside their room, Kairi was holding Akio in her arms, feeding him. Sora was sitting beside her, smiling. "I'm getting better at this thanks to you." Kairi said. Sora leaned his head on her shoulders as he watched Akio. His little hand had risen against Kairi's chest. His little fist barely opened up. His eyes had stayed close. Then, Kairi groaned as she closed her eyes. "My back is hurting."

Sora looked over at her and noticed that her back was hunched over somewhat. He smiled. "Here." Kairi glanced back to see Sora with his arms spread out and turned to where he was behind her. She leaned back against him while still keeping Akio elevated. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Thank you." It did feel a little bit better to her. Her head had tilted back against his shoulder, resting against him. She had closed her eyes. He had leaned his head over and pressed it on top of hers as he closed his eyes. Then, they had separated and they had gone back to watching Akio.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, wondering who it was. Roxas had opened the door and walked in. Once he had saw Kairi feeding Akio, he had turned away as he placed his hand to the side of his face to block his sight. "I didn't mean to come in like this."

Kairi smiled. "It's okay. I think he's almost sleep anyway."

Sora gave him upset look jokingly just to mess with him. "You could've waited Roxas."

Roxas rubbed his head, nervously. "Sorry."

Kairi had waited for a few minutes to see if Akio was starting to slow down. He did so she had decided to put him down to sleep. She twisted her body so that she couldn't be facing Roxas. She handed Akio back to Sora and adjusted the left side of dress, putting the strap back on her shoulder. Akio had started to fuss a little but Sora had rubbed his back to calm him down. He burped and soon after fell asleep. Afterwards, Sora had placed Akio on the bed to sleep. Kairi watched as he did so and then turned her attention back to Roxas. "All right."

Roxas asked her how she was feeling and how she had been. She told him she had been fine. She hadn't been feeling as tired or weak. After talking with her, Roxas smiled. She had seemed better now than some time ago. Sora looked over at Roxas. He could tell that Roxas had thought the same thing about her being okay now. "Since Kairi is feeling better now, we can go ahead and go after the rest of the organization. Just see if everyone is ready and then we can leave."

The smile had gone from Kairi's face afterwards.

Roxas nodded in agreement. At the same time, Roxas had noticed that Kairi wasn't happy when Sora had said that. "Um? Okay." Roxas left and went to go tell the others.

"Sora-." Kairi had began to say. Instantly, Sora had turned his head to her. "Remember what we agreed on Kairi. It would only be for a few days and then I would have to go."

She sighed as she closed her eyes. She knew it was something she had to accept. "Okay." Sora placed his hands on hers which she had opened her eyes. He had squeezed them in his. "Soon as I hear that we're ready to go, then we'll go and I'll come back soon. So you don't have to worry."

She looked toward the ground as she smiled a little. "I wish I could be there helping you." she spoke softly.

Sora smiled. "You helped me all ready didn't you?" He had reminded her that she had taken down a few members of the organization herself. She sighed again. "Yes." she moaned.

Sora laughed a little. "Besides. Someone needs to be here to take care of Akio and you're the best one."

Kairi had crossed her arms as she pouted a little. "Really? It takes me almost forever to get him to stop crying but it takes you only a few seconds."

Sora started laughing again. "That was on the day you started taking care of him. You're getting better at getting him to stop now." Kairi moaned a little tired as she tossed her head down. "If it makes you feel better, I'll say this." Sora pressed his hand against his chest and stared into her eyes. "I'll come back to you and Akio. I promise." It made Kairi a little relieved as she closed her eyes. Then, she smiled as she gazed back at Sora. "I know you will." she whispered.

Sora had leaned in closer to her. His voice had lowered along with his eyelids. He still had some time left he could spend with her. "It won't take long for Roxas to tell everyone that we're leaving soon so for tonight it's just you and me."

Roxas had walked back into the room where the others were waiting. "Well Sora told us to get ready because we're leaving soon." Everyone was surprised but they had understood. Riku and Roxas had decided to go ahead and tell the other vampires they were bringing along.

Later that night, Sora and Kairi had put Akio to sleep in his crib nearby their bed. A few minutes after, Sora laid down on his bed with one of his arms behind his head. Kairi had followed, hanging above him. Her sapphire eyes instantly locked with his. Her dark red hair had hung over her shoulders. The straps her dress had hung on the edge of her shoulders. He couldn't help but think how stunning she looked over him as the light of the moon shined upon her. It made her eyes have a sparkle in them.

His hand rubbed the side of her cheek and whispered how beautiful she looked. She glanced away from him a little nervously. Her blush had been covered by the darkness. Her hand brushed against his uncovered chest. She leaned down and pressed her lips against him, slowly. For tonight, it was just going to be between them. It had felt like an eternity since they had been alone like this.

His hands rubbed down her back. The vampire's tension he had for a while started to rise through him. Their kiss had intense, passionately. He kept in his mind that he couldn't go too far with her since she was still recovering. A few moments in, they were interrupted by the sound of crying nearby. They broke apart and looked over toward the baby. "Awe and I thought we were being quiet." Sora smiled as he moaned playfully.

They went over to the crib. Kairi took Akio into her arms and tried calming him down but it didn't seem as if Akio wanted to. Sora placed his arms out for him to take. "Here." Kairi placed him into Sora's arms. Sora rocked him a little. Akio started to calm down and fell back asleep. Kairi pouted a little as she crossed her arms. "How do you keep doing that?" she whispered.

Sora just grinned with his eyes closed. "I'll tell you my secret after I get back." Then, she had become worried, mostly because Sora would be leaving tomorrow to fight. "But you might be gone for a few days."

Sora placed his hand onto her shoulder. "I know you can handle this."

Kairi sighed but then a thought had come to her. It had made her smile. "How about this? Let's let Akio sleep with us." Sora wasn't sure about how to respond. He still had wanted to spend time with her alone and the thought of letting Akio sleep with them might become a habit. "Come on. It'll only be this once." Kairi tried to persuade him.

"Yeah until he comes running into our room because of a bad dream or because he's afraid of the dark when he's little older." Sora pointed out. Kairi smiled. "We'll have sometime between us later and we'll get the others to babysit." Sora nodded since that had sounded like a good idea. The three of them laid down on the bed together. Soon after, they had gone to sleep.

* * *

Later at sunset the next day, everyone was waiting outside in front of the castle when Sora walked out to them. Kairi followed behind carrying Akio. It had been a while since she had been outside. She stopped as she looked around at the sky before looking forward. Sora walked over to Riku and Roxas who were waiting on him. Sora looked around at them and the other vampires he was bringing with him. "All right. Let's go."

Riku, Roxas, and the other vampires nodded. The other vampires had started walking ahead of them. Sora smiled over at Riku and Roxas and then, glanced back. Behind them, Selphie, Kairi, and Namine stood nearby. They all weren't really sure about what to say. Sora, Riku, and Roxas had walked over to the girl that they had cared about the most. Sora had kissed Kairi and then kissed Akio on the forehead. "Remember what I said right?" he hinted, reminding her. Kairi nodded as she looked up at him. "Yeah."

Namine had finished hugging Roxas as tight as she could. They gave each other a kiss before parting. She smiled up at him. "Coming back? Right?" Roxas nodded. His arms were wrapped around her waist. "Right." Then, she leaned in close to him toward his ear. "If you come back, I have something special for you." she whispered. Roxas blushed a little. He thought he should calm down since there was no telling what she might have in mind.

Selphie and Riku kissed each other and then, separated. Riku opened his eyes and looked down at her. "I'll be back." Selphie nodded. "I hope so."

Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned and started walked away. As the others watched them walk away, Kairi felt anxious to do something else. Her lips rubbed against each other. Then she turned to Namine. "Namine. Hold him."

Namine was nervous at first at the sudden request. "Okay." Namine carefully took Akio in her arms as quickly as she could. She couldn't help but wonder what Kairi was up to. Kairi ran forward a little which Sora noticed. The three had turned around, curious. Kairi had stopped a few feet in front of them. "You better come back or else. You don't want to know what I'm going to do if you don't."

Sora shook his head as he smiled. "Listen. Kairi your threats or Namine's tempting offers toward Roxas or Selphie's…I guess flirting with Riku isn't going to bring us back any faster if you keep holding us up." Kairi had looked toward the ground. Selphie was a little surprised. Namine was nervous wondering how Sora overheard what she said to Roxas. "We'll be back. Just wait." Sora assured them.

Sora, Riku, and Roxas took off running to catch up with the other vampires and so that they wouldn't be caught up with the girls again. Kairi held onto her arms as she closed her eyes smiling. Selphie stopped beside Kairi and leaned over to look at her face. She was a little confused by her outburst toward Sora. "Kairi? Was that really necessary?"

"Hmm... Yeah it was. Now I know for sure he's coming back." Her eyes had opened and gazed toward the direction Sora headed in. She turned around to the Namine and took Akio from her hands. Kairi grinned toward the two. "I just wanted to give him some edge so that he would have more reasons to come back. I still kind of wish I was there helping him but I know he can handle it."

Selphie sighed. "Now we play the waiting game."

Namine nodded in agreement. The three continued looking ahead, hoping that they would be safe.

* * *

Sora had raced ahead of the vampires and headed to the dark castle where the organization had stayed. They went through Twilight Town to the dark city. It didn't take them long to make it to the castle. Outside it, they didn't expect that anyone was around. This was Sora's time to set his plan in motion.

They had stormed the castle. Inside, everywhere had seemed empty. There had seemed to be no one hiding anywhere. They couldn't pick up on any scents. Sora searched around from left to right. He was hoping that Xemnas didn't escape. They had finally made it into one of the main waiting rooms. There standing at the other end of the room stood the target of their mission. He looked angry as he stood with his fists baled. Bandages were wrapped around his waist. Sora could tell it was covering the place where he had struck him with the keyblade. "So this is it? Vampires. Nothing but blood thirsty creatures. You've ruined everything!"

Sora stepped forward as he baled his fist. "Give it up Xemnas! You're trapped here!"

Xemnas smirked at Sora. "So will you kill me now?"

"If you fight us yes but other than that you're too dangerous to enter into Radiant Gardens or Twilight Town so this will be your prison until we decided how you will be punished." Sora told him.

Xemnas closed his eyes, never removing the smirk off of his face. "So either way, death will be my only option." Sora didn't respond. Even he knew that it would eventually come to that. Xemnas started to laugh as he closed his eyes tight. It was enough to make a few vampires uneasy. Sora, Riku, and Roxas prepared themselves for whatever Xemnas might try. Xemnas put his head back down, staring at Sora and the others. "You can try but I will kill everyone here and now!"

The vampires growled and rushed toward Xemnas. Sora wasn't sure about letting them go but his lips had refused to move. The vampires tried to attack him but Xemnas fought against them and started killing one after the other. Sora and the others couldn't sit back and watch for much longer. Sora, Riku, and Roxas ran in and fought against Xemnas themselves. They tried but it wasn't enough. Sora and the others jumped back. Like the others, Roxas was surprised that Xemnas was actually able to put up a fight. "Wow! He really doesn't want to go back with us."

Sora got ready to attack. He couldn't risk Xemnas getting away again. He rushed in and attacked him his self. Riku and Roxas looked stunned but decided to stay back to let Sora handle this on his own. As Sora attacked, Xemnas kept blocking him. When he tried to attack Sora, Sora would dodge his attacks. It continued going back and forth. Then, Sora managed to get one hit on him with his keyblade. He hit the same spot where he had cut Xemnas before. Through the torn bandages Xemnas started to bleed again. He grabbed onto his side and bent down on his knees, trying to endure the pain. He knew that he had risked reopening the wound by fighting but he wasn't going to let the vampires win against him.

Sora walked over and placed the keyblade near Xemnas's neck. Xemnas looked up at him to see that Sora was standing next to him.

Then, the place started to shake. Sora and the others looked around. Roxas's eyes widened. "No! It can't be! The vampires couldn't have set it off this soon."

A rock had flown down from the ceiling. Sora had jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by it. Sora, Roxas, and Riku searched around. Rocks were falling down near where Xemnas was. The ceiling was starting to cave in. Roxas grabbed onto Sora's arm who had kept his eyes locked on Xemnas that was still on his hands and knees, bleeding. "Come on Sora. Let's go."

Sora growled. He didn't want to leave without Xemnas. He wanted to make sure that he couldn't escape. More rocks fell but Xemnas glared angry toward Sora. Roxas had pulled onto Sora's arm again. "Come on Sora!"

Sora didn't want to go. Another rock had broke from the ceiling and headed toward Xemnas's head. Roxas had managed to pull Sora off. Sora was unable to see if Xemnas had gotten hit or not. The three made it out of the castle to where the other vampires were that detonate the explosives. Sora looked back at the damaged castle. He growled and then quickly turned his head toward Roxas. "Roxas! Why did you pull me out of there?" he yelled.

Roxas gave him a serious look. "If you stayed in there any longer, then you would've been killed and Kairi wouldn't like that."

Sora looked back toward the castle. "Well I doubt that. I wanted to see if Xemnas was alive or not."

Everyone watched as the castle had continued to fall apart and was reduced to a pile of rubble. Sora stared toward it, still wondering. Roxas had placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "There's no way he could've survived that and besides, even if he was still alive, he would die anyway with that cut you gave him. Also, if he didn't, he's probably the only human left in the world. There's no way he could get someone to help him so don't worry about it." Roxas tried to assure him.

Sora looked down. He wanted to make sure Xemnas was really dead so that he wouldn't have to worry about him hurting Kairi and Akio. The vampires started walking away. Sora looked back at the castle, trying to see if he could smell Xemnas's scent or see any part of his body but there was nothing. Then, he turned and walked with the others. He would have hope that everything was okay now.

* * *

_That's it for the story. I hoped that you have enjoyed it. As always, thanks for reading. _


End file.
